Didn't See You Coming
by Read and Write Monkey
Summary: Takes place after PP1 but before PP2. Beca starts her Junior year at Barden still trying to get a handle on slowly becoming an adult and chasing her dreams. While at Residual Heat as an intern, Beca meets the new international group from Germany and its curious blonde leader. This is slightly AU but I want to be as close to the movies as possible. Slow burn I guess.
1. Beca's Day

_**Hello, all! This is a new thing for me so of course all mistakes are my own and I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything to do with them. I don't own any songs, people, or places mentioned. This is simply for fun so I don't want to get sued. Ok, enjoy!**_  
 _ **P.s. I'm no expert in the music industry or German so let's just go with it as best as possible. This IS fiction.**_

Didn't See You Coming

1  
Beca sits at her desk at Residual Heat utterly bored. Her headphones bumped out another droning demo that had been submitted to the studio. Seeing as it was her second year as an intern there wasn't much else to do until someone wanted coffee or a food run. So she took it upon herself to listen to demos and if she wasn't going to die from boredom it would be from bad music. Everything was repetitive, auto-tuned, and synthesized and it was driving her crazy. She didn't know what she was listening for but for the past three hours it hadn't come up.

She was dissecting a chorus to fit with another song stuck in her head when she spotted her boss come in through the door. She instantly dropped her headphones around her neck to hear another one of his long winded speeches. This time it was, again, about an international band that was looking to sign to an American label. They were scheduled to come in a couple days so he was prepping them for it in the way he knew, vague threats laced with backhanded encouragement. Even if Beca was a paid intern, it wouldn't help her step up. No one was going to ask an intern to help bag an international band or produce their songs.

Her first year as an intern was pretty basic, get coffee and food, pick up after people sometimes, and be a messenger of sorts. She knew almost everyone that worked there and even had more than one un-awkward conversation with a guy. That was something. This year though Beca was looking to branch out in doing other things. That started with giving her boss one of her mixes but she had yet to do it after a couple of months being back. She was mentally readying herself…for what, she wasn't sure.

 _Rejection._ she thought for a dark second. She shook it off quickly. _No point being negative so quickly this is all you want to do. Make music. It's going to happen_. Solidifying that thought with a nod of her head, Beca stood from her desk and disconnected her headphones from her laptop. She stowed it quickly in her bag and made her way to her boss' office. A quick look showed it was empty so she quickly walked down the hall towards the studios. _He must be working. I should wait._ She turned around. _You're talking yourself out of it, Beca._ She turned back around and continued her journey. Beca was sure she looked crazy.

There were several studios ranging in size. The smaller ones were made for single artists or duos and the larger ones for groups. It was in a smaller studio she heard music being played back and her boss standing next to the soundboard with a producer. She scanned the room from the glass door to see two people sitting on a small couch in the room. They seemed to be listening intensely to the music until one of the guys on the couch quickly strode to the soundboard and the music cut out. He gestured widely about and Beca knew he was not happy about something with the song.

Her boss tried consoling him and gestured about but not as frantically. Beca was so lost in watching the pair that she didn't notice the other man on the couch notice her. He caught the others' attention by flinging the studio door open. Beca was startled by the suddenness and being caught staring.

"We'll ask you." The man that opened the door said as he grabbed Beca by the arm and pulled her into the studio.

"Connor, she's an intern." Her boss supplied quickly.

"With ears!" The other man said. "It's fine." He gestured for Beca to come closer to them and by sheer basic motor skills, she did so. "I'm James."

"B-beca."

"Hi. Ok, listen to this minute and tell us what you think of the vocal layer." He easily and quickly instructed, clearly stuck in his stubborn creative zone. Beca had those a lot and it took a lot for her to stop until she got a sound right. He fiddled with buttons until music poured through the speakers.

Beca's eyes glazed over as she focused on the sounds. There was a steady drum beat and guitar riffs laced together well. It seemed like they were trying to mix a techno sound in as well but it was not hitting the mark. Then voices flowed along with the music and Beca listened intently and nodded her head along. The music quickly shut off and she was snapped out of her thoughts. Beca looked up to see all eyes on her and it made her nervous. Whose bad side would she get on by stating her opinion?

"Well?" James prodded anxiously when Beca was silent for a second longer.

Beca decided to be honest and feel stupid later. "I think the vocal track volume should be turned up a little more if you're going to keep the techno sound. It kind of drowns it out. And if you keep the techno sound it should be moved a half step down to harmonize better with everything else. The vocals is good, it's the techno sound that's kind of throwing it off but if that's the sound you want it needs tweaking."

She looked between the four faces to find shock, contemplation, and scrutiny. Suddenly James snapped his fingers and pointed at Beca. "You're right. You see, Connor, the techno doesn't work with it." He turned to the soundboard with a focused eye.

Connor came up to Beca's side. "But I like the techno sound."

Getting caught up with the creative process Beca spoke up again. "I didn't say it doesn't work, it just needs work. Now that I think about it, how would you feel about picking up the beat a little?"

Connor spoke up again. "I'd like that but he wrote the song so he's got a sound in his head already."

"It's not a dance song."

"Just because it's sped up a little doesn't make it a dance song but wouldn't you like people to dance to your song?" Beca tried to placate though she did not know where her confidence was coming from. Maybe being in a studio and helping an artist with a song was her natural habitat after all.

James seemed to consider this as Beca's boss and the producer talked among themselves in whispers. Beca did not pay them any mind for now but could tell they talked about her by the way they looked at her. James sighed and looked at Connor, who had a hopeful look on his face. He looked at Beca then. "How fast were you thinking?"

Beca grinned and barely contained an excited squeal. A recording artist was really taking her opinions and running with her ideas. She was on cloud nine. "Not that fast but I think a deeper bass would round it out."

Half an hour later Beca was saying goodbye to James and Connor as they left the studio. For a moment she watched them leave and thought about how awesome her future would be if she got to do that everyday. Her smile faded quickly when she heard her boss behind her.

"That was something." His arms were crossed over his chest, leaning against the soundboard, with a blank face. The producer in the chair looked amused but silent. Beca looked between them for a second before remembering words and her job title.

"I didn't mean to interrupt like that. I came to give you a mix of mine and saw you were busy but the next thing I knew Connor was bringing me in and James was playing the song and looking for advice and I couldn't help hearing it and then not tell him but I know I overstepped on your jobs-"

"Stop!" Her boss held up his hands. "Breathe." Beca did quickly. "I admit I was put off by you being thrown into the mix but the guys responded to you well. Even Dopey here was impressed and they're his clients." He nodded towards the producer who gave Beca small smile. "Now uh-whats your name? Betty? Reggie?"

"Beca." She mumbled.

"Right. Give me your songs." He held out his hand to her expectantly. It took Beca longer than she would like to admit for her brain to catch up to what was happening. As his fingers and her mind snapped, she frantically pulled her USB drive from her pocket and handed it over. She was still like a deer in headlights when he began talking again. "You seem to be a natural and if I like these we'll see about putting your skills to better use."

Beca was still reeling that he was giving her an opportunity and listening to her mixes. She smiled and mumbled out a thank you.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all hands on deck for this international band so don't eat your foot." He said becoming serious again. Beca didn't know what to say so a silence spread between them. He looked at her expectantly with eyebrows raised.

"Oh I should get back to work." She mumbled out forgetting it was past 6 o'clock by now. Before she exited the door she turned back. "One more thing, what is the international band called?"

He looked as if she asked him to run a mile uphill. "I don't know why I have spontaneous meetings anymore." He mumbled, then spoke louder. "They're a group from Germany called Das Sound Machine."

She just gave a nod and strode away down the hall. She made a mental note to look up the group…right after telling Jesse that she got to do some producing today. She slowed her walk when she realized that probably wasn't a good idea. She huffed in frustration.

Jesse and Beca had decided to separate for a while to see if they still wanted the same things with each other. Getting together at the end of freshman year and being separated by the summer put a strain on that new relationship honeymoon phase. Honestly, Beca got the idea from a conversation her step monster was having with her girlfriends at a cookout. It seemed the mature and easy thing to do. She wasn't ready for a serious relationship just yet. Jesse agreed rather quickly too so there was no bad blood but they decided to keep their distance anyway. What good could they do focusing on their own wants if they hung out all the time. Besides Chloe, Jesse was the person Beca wanted to tell things to. Not big emotional secrets, just the everyday things that happened to her.

Jesse listened well. So did Chloe but sometimes she got easily distracted and had a one track mind about things. Usually it was acapella, the Bellas, Aubrey, boys, acapella, and the Bellas. It was easy to see why Beca found their conversations somewhat predictable. She wanted to talk to Jesse, he was one of her best friends, he was just...there for her. She resolved herself not to text him though. She suggested the separation for a reason and it would be ridiculous to cave after almost two months. Beca needed to know if she wanted to be with Jesse the boyfriend or Jesse the best-friend. She needed to figure out the difference too. Beca felt deep down there was a difference.

Getting back to campus was two bus rides and a short walk to the Bellas house. Beca sighed heavily as she closed the front door and wondered if she could talk her dad into getting her a car. Some girls were laying about the living room floor and couch watching TV. Beca went straight up to her room and plopped onto her bed face first.

She thought about her day at work and grinned into her bedding. _That was so awesome! My boss has my mixes. I helped artists with their song!_ Getting a surge of energy she sat up, leaning against the wall, and pulled out her laptop. When it was powered on she quickly began typing and clicking. _Time to see what this German group is all about._

 _Holy aca-German Gods, Batman!_ Beca couldn't help but think again after watching another Das Sound Machine video. Since the first video she had been sucked into the German group's videos for the past hour and a half. She sat on her bed still, with her headphones on, leaning against the wall. The headphones were important to hear the freakishly low bass notes one of the members could hit. Beca was thoroughly impressed and anxious to see what they could do in person. Did she forget the most amazing part? They were an acapella group! _How did an acapella group get famous enough to sign to an international label?!_

She was sure it had to do with a deal and a crossroad because it was insane. Acapella is popular and nerdy-cool but she would not say that like-ability was enough for a band to tour worldwide. DSM was good though, really good. Most of their songs were in German and a few other European languages, Beca guessed. She even heard one in Japanese but thankfully there were many in English. She still listened to every recording and perused their website that, thankfully, had a translated page. Two hours into her spontaneous research slash stalking her bedroom door opened quickly. Fat Amy strode in towards her bed to plop down.

"Hey, shorty, you missed dinner call. What ya listening to?"

"Just doing homework." Beca quickly lied though she was not sure why. There was nothing wrong with listening to another acapella group. They did it all the time to get fresh ideas for their sets. Being back to back ICCA Champions had a little more pressure added for a third title win so the more help the better.

It was one thing, joining the Bellas her freshman year but another to keep coming back to hold onto the title. It did have its perks, though, like small tours, appearances, and a group house that was bigger than the Treblemakers'.

Fat Amy scoffed and looked at her like she was ridiculous. "You don't do homework in your room, alone. You do it downstairs so there's plenty of things to distract you."

Amy was right but Beca did not have to tell her that. "Dude, it's junior year, I gotta get serious about this stuff eventually."

Amy was still not buying it but decided to let it go this time; she ate herself into a food coma and wanted to take a nap. "Whatever you say." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

Beca watched her breathing even out before she returned to her computer screen and the music playing. The song was one of the recent ones uploaded but Beca could not understand the words. It was an upbeat German song that sounded like it was mixed with another because a melody popped up every now and then. She did not know much foreign music so she could not tell. 'Maybe I should brush up on my German' Beca thought back on one specific semester in high school.

She wondered if that one language credit requirement was a sign now to try to impress her boss when DSM got here. Acapella was her area of expertise at the studio. No one else had her background or was okay with admitting to it like Beca was somewhat reluctant to do. _No, that'd be way too desperate. I'll look like I'm trying too hard._ A part of her ignored the completely true idea that she did want to impress another acapella group. It was an acapella nerd thing. You can appreciate another group's flare but secretly, and not-so-secretly, want to one-up them.

Before she could get carried away with those thoughts her phone chimed with a text. It was Chloe telling her her dinner was in the microwave. Beca smiled as she text her back. Chloe was a doting mother hen to all the girls sometimes and it warmed her heart. Beca felt like she really lucked out by meeting Chloe and the Bellas. She would never tell them that though. She may be stepping out of her shell slowly but it remained within reach because it was a comfort. Beca finally acknowledged she was hungry so she shut her laptop and made her way to the kitchen. She hummed DSM songs as she ate.


	2. Beca Meets Kommissar

**_I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or proper German grammar and context. Enjoy!_**

2  
It was the anticipated German invasion at Residual Heat and there was an excited air in the building. It was what most employees were talking about and Beca could not help but be excited as well. She had spent the past couple days listening to DSM every now and then so it was safe to say she was a fan.

Her boss swept into the room again saying the same things he has been saying the past few days but in different words. As he bustled away, Beca followed after him quickly. It was now or never.

"Hey boss, I know you're super busy." Beca started as he turned and eyed her like he was already bored. "I was wondering if you had a chance to listen to my mixes yet. If not, that's totally cool." She rambled a little.

"Oh right, Reggie, the mixes." He clicked his fingers as he remembered. "I'm going to be honest, I was expecting originally produced songs. Those were nice enough mixes but not what I'm looking for. I got to get the meeting room ready and you need to get me a coffee." He nodded his head like the conversation ended mutually and walked away.

Beca stood there for a minute gathering her thoughts. Most of them were screaming at her not to freak out. _Don't let it get to you. It's not the end of it. He just didn't like your stuff._ Beca took a breath. Then another when that didn't help. _It's totally awesome. He doesn't like what I can do. What my whole future depends on._

Beca could feel the freak out feeling start to build in her and she did not want to show it in public. She strode quickly towards the back entrance employees usually used for smoke breaks. Beca burst through the doors and was relieved to see no one out there. A bench and trashcan stood against the building on one side of the door. On the other side was an additional storage area that held the back up generator. Beca moved to the bench but did not sit. She stared at the seat for a moment before she let out a frustrated groan that turned into a deep, low yell.

"It's cool, Beca, it's fine. Your boss doesn't like your stuff, totally okay, you can just do something else. Deejays get paid okay. I can go back to the radio station." Beca ran a hand through her hair as she talked to herself. She sure did look crazy. "I'll just sort cds and records until I suddenly become a world famous producer." By the end of her sentence she let out another groan. "That sounds so stupid." She huffed and finally sat. "I might as well try to be a professional acapella singer."

She scoffed dryly and leaned her head against the wall and shut her eyes. She just needed to calm down. He did not say she was no good just that her mixes was not something he was looking for. The music industry changed sounds constantly. Her sound would fit in eventually. That is what Beca liked to think in this moment and it was somewhat helping her. She let her mind drift to the last song she heard this morning and began to hum it.

"You gotta move it slowly,  
Taking in my body like it's holy,  
I've been waiting for you for the whole week,  
I've been praying for you  
You're my Sunday candy"

She repeated the chorus a couple of times and it relaxed her instantly. That is until an accented voice spoke above her.

"You should really make sure you are alone before you talk to yourself. One might think you are crazy." Beca's eyes snapped open, adjusted to the brightness, and focused on the tall blonde standing near her.

Beca took in the sight slowly from the top of a blonde head to the bottom of black boots. The woman was dressed in all black pants, shirt, and vest with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her make up was striking but not too heavy. Beca fixated on red painted lips that wrapped around a cigarette before releasing it to blow smoke out. Either her mind had shut down from embarrassment or the woman really did move in slow motion. One side of those lips perked up in a lazy smirk which woke Beca from her stupor.

"Uh- I'm sorry. I-I thought I was alone. I'm not- uh I'm not crazy." Beca stammered as she stood up and realized the woman was still much taller than her. What else was she suppose to say to someone that caught her talking to herself and singing. Beca really wanted to face palm herself right now.

"I suppose everyone must vent now and then. I did not mean to witness yours though." The woman easily replied as she moved to put her cigarette out on top of the trashcan. It was then that Beca connected the dots to this foreign accented woman and the group that was coming in today.

"You're German." Beca replied feeling dumb as soon as she said it. _Nice conversation skills, Beca, maybe you should tell her she's a woman too._

The blonde seemed taken aback by the random but truthful response. "Yes, I am and you are an American. Perhaps you would like to point out that I am tall as well, little one." The woman easily replied with a blank face but her blue eyes shone with quiet laughter. Beca did find it odd that she noticed it. _Since when do I describe eyes with laughter?_

"I'm not that little." She replied lamely. "And I meant you're in the German group, Das Sound Machine." Beca paused to look at her even more closely. "Wait, aren't you the female lead?"

"Ja, ich bin. Wer sind Sie?" Beca was thrown for a moment by the switch to German so it took her a moment to pull the cobwebs off her high school education memories.

"Ich bin Beca. Angenehm." Beca held out her hand to the woman with a practiced and professional smile. "Und Sie?"

It was the blonde's turn to be caught off guard but she recovered rather quickly. She shook Beca's hand quickly and offered her own polite smile. "Sie sprechen Deutsch, Beca." It sounded like a statement and a question, to which Beca quickly waved off.

"Ein bisschen. I only took one class in high school so I only know a few words." Beca said shyly. She did not mean to speak German, it just came out when she heard the blonde speak in her native tongue. Beca really hoped she did not sound like an idiot. "Uh- your name?"

The blonde seemed to hesitate for a moment and Beca wondered why. Before the woman could say anything the back door opened again. A tall dark haired man came out and instantly locked eyes with the blonde, only giving Beca a curious glance. "Wir sind erwarten für Du."

He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and pants and looked every bit intimidating. The woman gave a nod and looked back to Beca. "Perhaps I will see you around, little one." She gave a knowing smirk and walked inside, followed by the man.

Beca stood rooted to the ground, waiting for her mind to catch up. _I just met the lead from DSM. Damn she's tall. Wait, I spoke German to her._ She did face palm herself then. _Way to not look over eager Beca. I hope my boss doesn't find out I-oh shit, his coffee_.

She whipped around and practically ran to the break room where the coffee machines were. It was more like a small kitchen with a table to sit at. She frantically made his usual and hurried over to the meeting room. She hesitated at the door for a moment to collect herself before knocking lightly. A gruff 'come in' was heard and she entered the room slowly.

Her eyes immediately recognized the blonde and dark haired man decked out in all black. They sat on one side of the conference table along with another man in a blue suit. Beca's boss was on the other side eyeing her as she slowly moved across the room to him. She delicately placed the coffee to his side and waited. She was not sure for what but she really did not want to leave the room. Her eyes locked with the blonde's blue and she could not look away. The blonde did not seem to mind either. _It's actually her. The leader of DSM from the videos. They don't do her appearance justice._

"Anything else?" Her boss voiced loudly, cutting Beca from her thoughts.

"Uh- did you want anything to drink? Coffee or water?" Beca tried to sound professional but she knew her voice shook from nerves. She did manage to look at the other two men when she asked and not just the blonde.

It was the blonde that smirked and answered first. "Ich möchte ein Wasser mit Zitronen bitte."

The other two men looked at her curiously. The man in all black spoke to her first. "Warum du sprichst Deutsch zu die Mädel?"

The blonde gave the man a look who in turn eyed Beca curiously. Beca tried to recall as much German as she could but was struggling. She felt like the blonde was playing with her. _She knows I don't understand all that. All I got was water and please._ "Uh- so a water. For you?" She said it almost like a question before she asked the other two.

They responded in English that water would be fine. So Beca nodded and strode out of the room not bothering to excuse herself with her boss. _Why was she speaking German to me? I look like a fool in there in front of those guys._ Beca huffed as she prepared the glasses of water. She didn't know what else the blonde wanted but figured this was as good as she was going to get from Beca.

Making her way back to the meeting room seemed like a much longer and perilous trip. Beca was thinking of all the things she could do to embarrass herself again. _Just get in and get out._ With a deep breathe she entered the room; her nerves making her forget to knock to announce herself.

"-for the first year to round out their tour." The man in the suit spoke to her boss. He watched Beca place the water down, gave her a nod of thanks and continued. "Though, DSM does have some concerns that your label has no experience putting out an acapella album."

"I'm quite confident that we can make something both parties can be proud of." Her boss said.

Beca finished distributing the waters, noticing how the blonde smirked at hers, and quietly moved to leave the room.

"Do you have a producer with experience in acapella?" Beca heard the blonde's accented voice ask. Though the urge to speak up and claim she could help appeared her shyness won out and she left the room. She could barely hear her boss' answer to that. _You could of raised your hand in there Beca. Wait no my boss would of surely had my job. I can't step out of line twice in a couple days. Besides DSM has a different style than the Bellas. I know the Bellas sound, I created it. DSM is in a different league. They're making an album. The Bellas are studying for midterms._

With the resolution to just listen and watch DSM, Beca made her way to her desk. It was close to lunch time so she made her rounds of getting orders. Thankfully most employees ordered from places nearby so Beca did not have far to go. She was on her way out when she caught a glimpse of the two DSM members and her boss. They were strolling through the main lobby area obviously being given the tour courtesy of her boss. _So they did sign._

Despite the embarrassing first meeting with the lead Beca was anxious to hear what they were going to record. She just hoped it was in English…and a mix…maybe even with a rap song. She has not heard a rap song in their sets yet so maybe that was not something they were comfortable with. She was mentally mixing songs and humming along as she went to get the large orders of food.

On her return she noticed that there was no all black dressed people around and Beca deflated a little. She was not sure why. The blonde seemed to want to embarrass her. As people scrambled for food Beca returned to her desk and opened her laptop. She immediately went to DSM'S website. It had to have a bio for the members, the Bellas' did. There was not much on the English page as she figured but she went to the German page to scan the words. She did not understand mostly all of it but noticed a list of names. That had to be the members. The first on top, next to what Beca assumed was German for female lead singer, was one word: Kommissar.

Beca read the word again. _What does Kommissar mean? That can't be her name._ She was tempted to pull up Google translate but hesitant to do that at work. Some people were nosy as hell there. With her food and coffee duties out of the way for now Beca started laying ideas down for a Bellas set. She started with a bass beat from her go to song and began layering in other melodies from songs. She hummed along to the music and mentally sorted who would sing the vocals at certain points, making sure to add those notes in her music program. Beca, as usual, was lost to the world as she mixed but was brought back when a glass of water was placed by her side on the table.

She looked at it curiously and then to the person that brought it. She stopped breathing for a second as the blonde from DSM leaned against the table casually. Beca noticed slowly that she was speaking so she hit pause on the music and dropped her headphones to her neck. "I'm sorry. What?"

She smirked again. "Nothing, little one." Beca knew that was a lie. She nodded her head to the water glass. "Zitrone." Beca looked at the water and saw wedges of lemon in it.

She looked at the blonde, confused. "Lemon?" She got a small nod in response. Beca had to put some effort into why that was important. It took her a while to regain focus from her mixing to anything else. It finally snapped and she raised her eyebrows to the blonde. "Seriously? You asked for lemon in your water earlier?"

The blonde smiled. "Ja."

Beca was not sure if she should laugh or groan. Was this lady messing with her? Was it a cultural thing? "I told you I don't know that much German." Beca almost pouted. Almost. "And you still didn't tell me your name. It can't be Kommissar, whatever that means, it's not a name. Unless it's like a German Cher or Madonna thing."

"So you have done some research I see." 'Did she ever stop smirking?' Beca thought petulanty as she felt she was being teased. She did not like the feeling at all.

Beca decided not to give in to this woman and whatever she was playing at. She turned back to her laptop and mindlessly fiddled with settings. "DSM are clients of the label." She stated professionally and a bit defensively.

"Yet you looked up my name specifically. You are a rather curious little one."

"My name is Beca and I'm not that little." She responded coldly. She really had to get over the slights to her height but she could not. "And it's rude to not introduce yourself to someone."

Beca actually heard a low chuckle then. "You got me there so if it will ease your mind I will introduce myself." She slid a little closer to Beca and offered her hand like Beca did hours before. "You may call me Kommissar."

Beca was mid shake when she let go in a huff. "That's not your name though. That's a- that's-well, I don't know but it's not a name."

"You are right. It is my title in DSM." She shrugged and turned to Beca's laptop screen quickly. "What are you working on, little one?"

She had a hold of it before Beca could shut it. She felt extremely uncomfortable with strangers and her stuff, especially her unfinished music. "It's nothing. Just something I'm making for my friends." Beca tried to peel the blonde away from her screen.

"I would like to hear it." Beca stopped her efforts and eyed the blonde.

"It's not done. I was just messing around."

The blonde held her gaze, eyes soft and curious. "I would still like to hear it." Beca slowly let go and reached for her headphones. _What am I doing? Tell her no. Just take the laptop and run. Don't let her listen, it's still rough. She's going to judge it by the high standards of DSM. They're in a different league. Stop!_ But Beca continued to offer her headphones to the blonde. There was a small smile on the blonde's face as she adjusted them to her head. She waited patiently for Beca to start the music and Beca's fingers move to do just that but stopped short. Without thinking she moved the closest cup from Kommissars ear so she could hear her.

"This is really rough. I'm still planning where the voices will come in and how the songs will continue to mix. And just ignore this track down here." Beca said nervously. She moved the mouse to mute that specific track that recorded her humming. It was usually later on in the process when she let even the Bellas listen.

The blonde smiled softly. "Es geht, Beca."

Her voice was soft and it threw Beca for a second. _She said my name._ She simply nodded and started the song from the beginning, held her breath, and hit play. There was a faint beat coming from the headphones and she wondered if it was too loud for her. The blonde's eyes glazed over as she listened much in the same way Beca's did. She slowly moved the mouse to turn down the volume but was stopped by a hand on hers.

Beca was not a touchy type person but she froze her movement instead of pulling away. _Being around Chloe so much has side effects._ Beca thought quickly as she took in the sight of the blonde kneeling next to her, eyes unfocused, and head bobbing slightly. _Her skin looks so soft…wait, what the hell?_ Beca faced the screen and sat stiff as a board.

The minute and half she outlined seemed to drag on longer as Beca waited for it to end. When it did, Kommissar took a moment then removed the headphones. "Not bad, little one, though I may have a suggestion or two." Beca could not help but get defensive at that. She always was with her music.

"I told you its a rough outline." She huffed and moved her laptop from the blonde's grip.

"I did not mean to offend, however if you would not like to hear my thoughts, that is fine." Kommissar shrugged again and went back to leaning against the table. Beca eyed her long figure from the corner of her eye.

 _What does she know about my style? I don't need to fix anything. It's not even done._ She remained focused on her computer screen like she forgot the blonde was still there. Though that was not true at all. Beca could feel the gaze on her and it felt like a bright heating lamp. It made her uncomfortable to the point that she snapped back to Kommissar. "What?"

An eyebrow raised in response. "It is a really good start to a song. I would like to hear it when it is done." Kommissar shoved away from the table and muttered before leaving Beca's side. "If your ego can handle it, of course." One final smug smirk and she walked away.

Beca clenched her jaw in frustration before returning to her mixing. _That German woman is really trying to get on my nerves. I'm not imagining this now._ Beca tried to calm herself but when she replaced her headphones her temper did not fade. _Damn bigheaded woman! Doesn't even have the decency to give them back right!_ She adjusted the cups to perfectly rest on her appropriately sized head.

As the day winded away and Beca went through the motions, she could not help but think of the Kommissar. Of course she was protective of her mixing but she felt intrigued to know just what the Kommissar would suggest. Beca wondered if the blonde did the mixing for DSM or someone else. Beca wondered if she would interact with the woman some more. She disregarded that quickly, the woman clearly just wanted to get on her nerves. Beca would avoid her…but listen in on what they record. The woman did not have to know Beca was a fan of DSM.


	3. Beca's Challenge

**_Chapters will get longer and I write slow most days so bear with me. Again, I don't own Pitch Perfect or proper German grammar and context._**

3  
A week had gone by fast for Beca. School was keeping her busy not to mention the appearances and regular duties of being the leader of the Bellas. Thankfully the internship work picked up so she had not much down time to sit around. That meant her interactions with anyone from DSM was slim to none, especially the Kommissar. Every time she saw the woman she was dressed intimidatingly and professional. Every time Beca stared too long and met the woman's gaze there was a smirk to greet her before Beca looked away.

She had not learned to reign in her curiosity to the taller woman. Beca tried to connect the lead singer of DSM's Kommissar to the woman she saw almost daily. In any video of DSM the Kommissar seemed the most stoic. And that was saying something since she was almost always accompanied by the tall dark haired man, Beca found out his name, Pieter. When Beca saw Kommissar she was professional and all but would instantly offer a smile to Beca. Though, she found it to be teasing and condescending, like she knew what was wrong with Beca's mix. Yeah, she still was not over that even though she had finished the mix and rehearsed it with the Bellas.

Of course they loved it and wanted to perform it right away for a small appearance they were requested to make at a frat party. It was one of the "elite" ones, whatever the hell that meant, and the Frats wanted to make a show of their Halloween Bash Party. Beca really wanted to turn it down but as soon as Chloe, Stacie, and Fat Amy heard 'frat' and 'party' they were in. Beca's lame excuses to get out of it were quickly dismissed and she set it up. She groaned just thinking about it.

She liked a good party every now and then like any other college kid but she hated the sober parts. The time between getting there and being blissfully buzzed and sandwiched on the dance floor between Bellas was an awkward nightmare. If a Bella was not with her she automatically sunk into a corner away from prying eyes and eager conversationalists. Beca did not bother getting to know anyone else. She had her friends that were sort of forced on her and she had Jesse, sort of. She halted her movements at her desk then.

Was she suppose to see other people or act like she was still taken? Were they technically still together or broken up? It was an important thing to just kind of leave out of that conversation but they somehow did it. Beca huffed and lightly shook her head at that. _Way to be mature adults._

"Venting with your thoughts still makes you look crazy, little one." A familiar voice sounded behind her. She nearly jumped at the sudden interruption and maybe a tiny squeak escaped her lips. She really did not want to deal with whatever this woman was going to say.

"I'm just thinking."

"What about? It looks like it is causing you pain to think on it." She said with a small turn of her lips.

"Did you just insult me?" That was not what she wanted to say. Especially not in such a sharp tone. Beca reigned it in, a lot, the woman was still a client.

"I would not say I did." Beca squinted at Kommissar's nonchalant shrug.

"That's not a no."

Kommissar leaned against Beca's desk, she was so close. "No, it is not." She smiled and it almost looked predatory. "What were you thinking on?"

Beca had to think on her response. She had to be professional here but everything Kommissar did was casual. _Maybe she's actually down-to-earth. Or she's bored and wants to mess with me. Wait why would she be bored?_ "Aren't you suppose to be recording an album right now?"

Kommissar looked put off by not getting an answer to her question but she responded quickly. "We are in the long process of it, yes. Today was another meeting on arrangements of one of the songs. DSM members have strong ideas and wants for this particular album, however, so does the label and producer here."

Beca could practically see the irritation roll off the tall woman. She never had to deal with recording a whole album so she did not understand but could see how it would suck to have it drag out. She was more of a get-it-done-now-or-very-soon kind of mixer. If her inspiration was strong, of course, but then again Beca never had to deal with pleasing several people at once. The Bellas loved practically anything she came up with. They mixed well together like that.

"I wouldn't know what that's like but it sounds tiring."

"Ja, es ist. DSM has fifteen members and I try to include everyone's ideas but that gets very…trying."

Beca scrunched her eyebrows. "Why not just make a big mix out of it or like a medley. If it's something they want to do for fun let them at it. Get it out of their system and make it out to the fans. Like 'DSM Favorites' or 'DSM Top 15 Songs Now'. I see a bunch of those on youtube." Beca shrugged, most she could not listen all the way through because her mixing mind became too analytical but this was DSM. If anyone could make a bunch of random songs interesting and good to listen to, it was them. Beca would definitely not say anything to Kommissar like that though.

There was a long pause where Kommissar seemed to think on it and apeared to be surprised by Beca's suggestion. In turn, Beca was surprised the blonde was considering it for as long as she was. "That is actually a good idea, little one, danke."

"Seriously?"

"Ja. Why do you seem surprised by my words?" There was an adorably confused look on her face and Beca shook that thought away quickly. _What the hell?_

"It's just you didn't seem the type to accept outside help. You know, being the Kommissar and all." Beca felt silly for voicing her thoughts.

"Usually that would be the case but this particular issue has worn me down. A group of fifteen will do that to you." She cracked a small smile.

"I believe you. I only deal with seven girls but trying to get them to focus sometimes…" Beca trailed off not sure how to describe it.

A full smile graced the blonde's lips then. "Ah, so you are in a group. Tell me about it." Kommissar seemed to light up with interest and curiosity. Beca felt excited to capture the woman's zealous attention but she did not understand why. She did not usually talk of the Bellas at work because people here had never been in acappella and would dismiss it pretty quickly. Kommissar was practically a professional acapella singer though.

"Well, we're called the Barden Bellas. I've been with them since my freshman year, I'm sort of the captain, and I do the music arrangements. Chloe, she's kind of my co-captain, does the choreography." Beca let out in a long breath. She was unsure of what to say or how to describe the Bellas. She decided to just stick with the basics.

"How many sets do you preform in a school year?"

"Well, it varies. We have set up an annual thing with the school and a few local groups and businesses to perform but other than that it's kind of requests only. Then again we have the ICCA competition performances to do as well. Sometimes it's pretty crazy on top of school and showing up here." Beca nodded slightly, very surprised she had talked so much. Usually she would mumble out a sentence when people asked about what she did in the school year. She figured it was the fact that Kommissar understood leading an acapella group that drove her to unleash her thoughts.

"That I understand well, the craziness of a schedule sometimes. It must be exhausting for you." By her tone, Beca was unsure if Kommissar was trying to goad her again but she shrugged it off.

"Not really. It's great to mix music and perform it live. The Bellas keep it fun and…interesting too. I swear they try to turn any gig on campus into a party." Beca lightly shook her head as she thought back on Fat Amy and Stacie trying to get everyone hyped up at a departmental function for professors.

"That does sound interesting." There was a long pause where Beca did not know what to say. She felt that Kommissar was also in her predicament but stayed silent and waited. "Since you do the music for your group, I must ask you to assist me in the arrangements for a project in mine."

Beca did not expect that to come out of Kommissar's mouth. "Wait, what? A project like a song?"

"That is what music is in our field, is it not?" Beca could hear the sarcasm and sass but let it slide. She was still too shocked. Before she could find words Kommissar spoke up again. "The project is the idea you came up with so I am sure you can handle it."

"The medley thing?" That was something she had not done before. The most songs Beca has mixed at once so far is probably four or five and that was just a line every now and then. She knew that would not be the case for this project though.

"Ja. You will help me. I assume you are good enough but seeing as how I have not witnessed your skills I am not certain." She bobbed a shoulder and tilted her head in a way that Beca knew was to throw her off. The light gleam in her eyes portrayed more of what she really meant.

 _I bet she's still on my mix she listened to. I bet she thinks it's still not good…not good enough for the almighty leader of DSM. Hmmph._ Beca would definitely show her. "The Bellas have a gig on Halloween on campus. If you come you'll see exactly how good I am."

By the slight raise of eyebrows and pause in the woman's breathing Beca knew she caught her off guard. She internally celebrated that fact and cocked her eyebrow in return. Kommissar eyes darkened with the challenge as she leaned ever closer to Beca. "Well how could I refuse coming to witness that?" Her voice was deeper and almost a whisper and it sent a chill down Beca's spine.

To cover up her own body's betrayal, she moved to grab a sticky note and pen to jot down the address of the Frat house and a general time the Bellas would show up. She leaned back in her chair, trying to portray cockiness, as she handed the paper over. Kommissar took it without breaking eye contact with Beca. A smirk reappeared on her features.

"Well, Bella niña, I will see you there." Kommissar repeated Beca's action on a new sticky note. When she finished she just slid the pad closer to Beca. "And see you tomorrow for the project arrangements. I am curious to see how you handle _all_ of DSM."

With that she strode away, again, leaving Beca quietly baffled. She quickly reached for the pad and saw a time and meeting room for tomorrow. _Great, what the hell did I get myself into?_ She was excited and dreading tomorrow at the same time. Beca took a drink from her water bottle to quench her suddenly dry tongue. _Did Kommissar speak Spanish?_ She thought as a man's voice sounded behind her.

"Hey, did you just switch phone numbers with the DSM chick?"

Beca sputtered and spit her water out all over her desk. She was mortified that actually happened as well as shocked the guy asked such a question. "What?" Beca quickly grabbed some tissue from her bag and mopped up the water. _God I could've gone my whole life without actually doing that!_ As she did that she turned to the guy. "No! That's not what happened!" Beca frantically explained.

The guy Beca knew as Frankie held up his hands defensively. "Alright, calm down. I didn't mean to give you a heart attack…or drench the whole floor. It just looked like she was flirting with you from where I was sitting." He shrugged and walked off.

Beca mindlessly finished cleaning off her desk, thankful that she did not get her laptop. It was not the idea that a woman would hit on her that shocked Beca so much she forgot how to swallow but the fact that it would happen at all. Beca was oblivious to certain things and the dating social thing was definitely one of them. Jesse was the first person that Beca knew for a fact was trying to woo her, but to be fair he was not subtle at all. She would have to be blind and deaf to not notice it. Here though, with Kommissar, Beca was straight up lost. _That's not what she was doing._

Resolute in her beliefs that Kommissar would not be interested in her like that, Beca finished up the rest of her work day. She had been quietly contemplating and freaking out about what songs the DSM members would want to put in a medley. If they even would go through with the idea. Beca quickly wondered if it was a democracy or Kommissar had final say in all things. Pushing that aside for her main worry that she would be unable to mix songs she had no understanding of. Sure, she could get the gist of it from Kommissar but Beca always wanted to get a feel for a song she was mixing. It had to mean something to her. Maybe it would be enough for the songs to mean something to someone in DSM. She did not have to think too much about it as she made her familiar journey home. The Bellas had rehearsal for the Fraternity gig.

The mix she started last week was for future Bella use but just recently was altered for the Frat guys. In her eyes the pre-party entertainment did not need a stage quality performance. All Beca had to do was throw in a couple of Halloween type songs and it was good enough. Though now that Beca knew Kommissar would be there she kicked herself for trying to half ass this particular mix.

Later that evening, two hours into rehearsal, Stacie held Beca firmly by the shoulders. "Beca, enough! We got it." It was rare that Stacie complained about rehearsal or its physical activities. "Stop trying to change things too. It sounds great how it is." She crossed her arms and looked down at her leader. The other girls voiced their agreements from around the rehearsal space.

Chloe came up to Stacie's side and eyed Beca softly. "She's right, Becs. It's great. We should take a break."

"Alright." Beca said lamely, trying to act like it did not bother her. In truth, DSM's leader was still plaguing her mind. "Ten minutes then we'll run it through one more time." Bellas moved about to their seats at the bleachers and began going through their stuff, getting water bottles and phones.

Chloe followed Beca over to a standing piano Beca used as a table. Beca went to her mixing program where their current mix was waiting. Before she could play it from the beginning, again, Chloe placed a hand over hers. "Becs, what's up? You're acting weird."

"No I'm not."

"Come on, Becs." Chloe took Beca's hands in hers and dragged her to the piano's stool to sit. "Tell me why you're fussing over this song more than you usually do. And don't try to deny it because you've never made changes after giving it to us." Chloe sat patiently and Beca knew she would sit there til midnight unless Beca talked to her. It was the Chloe way.

With a deep sigh Beca tried to explain while avoiding details. "Someone at work heard me mixing this song." Chloe waited still for Beca to explain because she did not make the connection. "It wasn't even done yet. I literally started on it an hour before and I let them listen and…I don't know." Beca finished, not knowing how to describe what she felt.

"What'd they say? Who was it?" Chloe slowly asked.

"Just someone new to the studio. They didn't really say anything but they implied that they would change things." Beca huffed out getting annoyed again. "Which is stupid because I wasn't finished yet."

Chloe rubbed Beca's back soothingly knowing the brunette would let her get away with the physical contact. "Okay I get it. Maybe what that person meant was more of helpful criticism than saying you weren't doing a good job. I assume they know a lot about music too?" With a small nod from her friend, Chloe continued. "It could be they wanted to help. Don't you think you'd say something about someone else's mixing?"

Beca thought on it for a quick moment. She would not do that because that seemed rude and she hated talking to people but the producer in her would be itching to correct things she wanted to. "Yes but only if I knew the person. That woman is practically a stranger."

"Try not to take it so personally Beca." The redhead gently nudged Beca in the side and gave her a wide grin. "Besides if it wasn't finished then it certainly is now and you've had time to perfect it. It really does sound awesome. We are going to blow them away at new-frappe-crew."

Beca chuckled. "That's not the name."

"Oh it doesn't matter. We're going to blow minds and then party." The redhead beamed.

"As long as that's the only thing you blow." Beca mumbled knowing full well Chloe could hear her.

Chloe gasped silently and let her eyes comically widen and her mouth stretch into O. She poked Beca in the side again more firmly. "You might be spending too much time with Amy and Stacie." She joked.

Beca chuckled dryly. "Don't you mean you too." Beca tried to slap the offending hands away. They both quietly laughed at their antics as Fat Amy walked up to them.

"Alright, easy with the girl on girl stuff, shawshank. You don't want to get Red excited." That made both women instantly drop their hands. Beca groaned at Amy's meaning and Chloe narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "What?"

"Very funny, Amy. Me and Beca were having a serious talk but then started talking about Halloween."

Fat Amy clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh yeah I am pumped for that. I'm pre-gaming a whole day in advance if you guys wanna join in."

Beca looked at her disbelieving. "I would die if I did that."

Amy shrugged and Chloe shook her head. "No, I mean about the performance. The one we were just practicing? Though the after show activities should also be discussed." Beca recognized that super focused serious look, that reminded her scarily of Aubrey, and she knew Chloe was set on something. She stood to speak loud enough to get the girls' attention. "Bellas, fall in!"

They looked annoyed that their break was cut short but quickly moved to stand around the piano. Once Chloe knew she had their attention she smiled to them. "Since our gig is at a frat and on Halloween I think some plans need to be made." She said lightly and all girls knew what was coming. "What are we planning to wear as a costume?"

The Bellas smiled at the redhead with a renewed vigor as they chatted away about their ideas. Beca groaned loudly, even though it was lost in the dull roar that was the group of girls, and dropped her head to the keys in front her. The disjointed melodic keys alerted Chloe to her captain's distress. She rolled her eyes at the short woman.

"Don't be so dramatic, Beca. It'll be fun. We can dress you in all the black your grumpy, emo heart can stand." She chimed in happily.

Still with her head on the keys Beca mumbled out. "I'm not emo. I'm socially awkward." She lifted her head to glare at the ginger. "And I hate costumes."

"I got you into costume last year, Mitchell, don't think I won't be able to do it again." Chloe said sternly.

Beca's eyes widened slightly. "Dude, that was straight up blackmail!"

Chloe smiled smugly but returned her attention to the group that were focusing on coordinating vampire costumes. Beca shuffled away to her laptop, hoping the distance would exempt her from the plans, and started the mix over. It started how it originally did when Kommissar listened to it but the bass beats became louder. After a few bars of Beca's favorite Muse song, the opening notes of Michael Jackson's Thriller came through. It was a give in to include it for Halloween. The modern bass beats mixed well with the old classic but before it became too predictable Beca started the chorus of Eminem's The Monsters. Beca already knew Cynthia-Rose knew Rihanna's lines so it was an easy transition. Beca covered a part of the rap of that particular song while the others continued the beat and Thriller. Soon after Beca and Chloe harmonized softly a few lines of I Put A Spell On You. The song slowed it all down nicely as the Bellas would slowly fade down and Beca would deliver the final notes.

There was no room for big choreographed moves in a crowded backyard so they kept it to simple steps and hand gestures. They really did have it down but Beca kept thinking if she should repeat Monsters or Thriller more. Then she wondered if she should make Lily project louder. The beat boxer could make herself heard when she wanted but the beats needed to pack a punch. Even with Chloe's messed up vocal chords, that seemed to be a bass at odd times, the sound was not exactly where Beca would like it. Again, she thought of DSM's bass singer and wished the Bellas had a guy in the group.

Beca looked over to the group of girls chatting about how they could possibly dance in a slutty vampire costume. Beca smiled to herself, she would not change them one bit and she was glad it was just them. Looking at her finished mix and another Bella original set, Beca realized that this was what she did. She has been damn good at it too. Two acapella trophies proved that to her and anyone else that asked. She had to show that Beca Mitchell confidence and damn what Kommissar thought. She just hoped that Bella confidence helped her out tomorrow with DSM.


	4. Beca Meets DSM

**_Thanks for waiting. Glad you guys are enjoying it. I'm still going with this story I just write slow. I do not own Pitch Perfect, songs mentioned, and only understand some basics of German so bear with me. I'm trying to learn though. That being said, should I include my translations at the end of each chapter? I think not knowing adds to the feeling Beca would get not knowing. But if you think that is bullshit. Let me know, I'll add them._**

4  
Beca slowly dragged her feet through the front doors of the studio the next day. She never had such mixed feelings about a day at work. She was excited to work with DSM in a professional sense but dreaded spending so much time with Kommissar. The woman just annoyed Beca. She could not be too upset with that though because she had spent the previous night trying to impress her in a roundabout way.

Beca had settled on the reason being strictly acapella rivalry and respect. That was a thing. It had to be because her actions and thoughts were not making sense to her. The only people Beca has ever wanted to impress was her bosses because they could get her promoted. Kommissar could not do that but perhaps she could sing her praises to Beca's boss. _If I do a good job, that is._ Beca mentally groaned. She did not want to think about the blonde menace having any say in her future career.

She dropped her stuff off at her desk and immediately circulated for any employees that had not gotten their lunch yet. Most of them were creatures of habit so Beca knew how they liked their coffee or what burrito to get. It made her Tuesday afternoon routine quick and painless. She did not mind her half days at the studio but today was going to be more eventful. Four o'clock quickly approached and Beca found herself outside one of the large meeting rooms. She took a deep breath to ready herself and opened the door.

The large conference table was surrounded by people in black jackets. Conversations ceased as all eyes turned to Beca as her eyes scanned the large group nervously. Eventually she found Kommissar seated next to Pieter on the other side of the table. Her blonde hair was clipped back loosely making it the most casual Beca has ever seen it. The whole group wore matching DSM apparel but had different style pants or cargos. Collectively gathered in front of Beca, they were rather intimidating. Beca had only come across a small number so far but all of them together really made her anxious. They made the 20 seat table seem cramped.

"Guten tag. You are on time. Good." Kommissar said then gestured in front of her. "Take a seat."

She moved down the table to stand across from Kommissar. Most of DSM were sitting on the other side of the table so she only had to sit next to a few members. She took the vacant chair. "Guten tag." _Oh god. Stop it!_ Beca didn't know what to do so she made a fuss of placing her laptop bag on the table in front of her. She peeked under her lashes to see the Kommissar smirking at her. _It's too early for this_.

"Introductions first, ja? DSM, Beca. Beca, DSM." The blonde gestured with her hands.

"Hallo!" Fourteen voices barked quickly it actually startled Beca. She knew the blonde saw her flinch but she made a point to ignore whatever look she would get and look around the table.

 _They're all robots._ "Uh hi." Beca lifted her hand awkwardly but refused to wave it in the general direction of anywhere.

A woman sitting off to the side of Pieter giggled out to woman next to her. "Sie ist sprunghaft."

Kommissar sternly spoke without letting her eyes stray from Beca. "Ruhig. Now to business. I have gathered the song choices for this medley idea of yours. Each one recommended by a member."

Kommissar slid a notebook across the table to Beca. She took it and scanned the page. Her eyes widened slightly. "This page is almost full!"

"Ja. Will that work?"

"I mean you can put together many songs but I didn't think this project was going to be so big. What happened to one song a person?" Thinking of the hours it would take to mix together so many songs was getting Beca riled up. She definitely had no time for that.

The smirk that graced the blonde's lips was the first sign to Beca something was up. Someone down the table with a goofy smile spoke up. "Ihre Stimme klingt wie ein Teekessel." The quiet laughter and smiles around the table was the second sign.

Pieter cleared his throat erasing his own smile. "Calm down, little mouse, we are joking with you. Und es ist amüsant." The statement did nothing to stop more laughs, giggles, and Beca's embarrassment to rise. Not to mention her irritation.

 _I hate multilingual people._ Her face showed her distaste.

Kommissar's stern voice spoke up again. "Genug. Nur Englisch sprechen für jetzt." Kommissar swept her eyes around the table to make sure her words were heard. For everyone but Beca they were so Beca was the only one still upset that she was being excluded.

"Look I don't want to be that asshole American but would you, please, speak English." Beca took a deep breath. "For now anyway."

Kommissar only gave her an amused smile and nodded her head. "Of course, little one. I apologize. It is only natural for us to speak in our native tongue but we must practice control when on travel. You were saying?"

Beca relaxed greatly at Kommissar's calming tone and immediately felt like an ass. "No it's okay, really, I'd just like to understand you." Beca said becoming shy again. She fiddled with the straps on her bag and stared at the notebook page even though she did not understand a word.

"As Pieter was saying, we are only joking. The first fifteen songs are the final choices. The rest, well, we got carried away. There are many good songs back home." There were murmurs of agreement and Beca relaxed further. Fifteen was a lot but it was better than forty something songs.

Beca quickly shot a glare at Kommissar for playing with her like that. It did nothing to stop the blonde's satisfied smile. Beca noticed Pieter with his own smug smile and mentally groaned at the thought of two pains in the ass in the group.

Turning back to the notebook Beca deflated slightly. "Ok obviously I don't know these songs and even when I listen to them I still won't understand them so this will take time." Beca pulled out a pen to mark the first fifteen songs.

Kommissar leaned forward in her seat. "Four of them are American songs. I only wrote them down in their German translated title."

"What? Which ones? That'd make it a little easier."

Kommissar pointed them out while translating them back. _Too Close_ by Alex Clare, _Get Lucky_ by Daft Punk, _Diamonds_ by Rihanna, and _Wake Me Up_ by Avicci were quickly written in by their translated counterparts by Beca. Those were good fast beat dance songs and it was perfect. She smiled at the paper thinking this project got a little better. "Ok, those are really good songs and are quite fun to mix." She looked around the room waiting for Kommissar or even Pieter to say something. When she was greeted by silence and an expectant look from the leader, Beca hesitantly continued. "Uh so why don't I go through the list and you can tell me about the song. In general, I don't need release dates or anything. Just like how the song sounds and the feel of it, ya know?"

"Of course."

Beca pointed to the first one. "Uh this one. Auf uns by Andreas Bourani? Sorry if I pronounce it badly."

"It is alright. You were close. It translates as _To Us_. Geri you picked it." Kommissar gestured to a dark haired, thin man sitting on Beca's side. He perked up at his leader's attention.

"Ja. I love it. It is a medium paced song with a good beat and nice violin pieces. Bourani speaks of living and enduring a moment for yourself, for all, for us." The man grinned at Beca. She smiled slightly at him clearly seeing his connection to the song.

"Great. Thanks. Does it feel like an inspirational song?" Beca asked and the man nodded quickly. "Cool." Beca made some notes next to the song name.

"What is it that you are thinking?" Kommissar asked, nodding to the notes.

"Well, instead of just having the songs in a random order I was thinking of combining songs with a similar feeling. Of course any slower ones can be matched but it wouldn't be hard to mix them in more near the end."

"So you actually have a small idea of what you are doing?" Pieter said with a raise of an eyebrow. Kommissar did not hide the glare she directed towards the man. Beca looked confused as to how to respond.

"Well I have been mixing for years and lead my own acapella group since last year so…yeah." Beca shrugged a shoulder, not sure if she should be defensive or shy about that fact now. Pieter raised both eyebrows and held back an amused chuckle.

"A whole year? Little troll, we have done this for five."

"Pieter."

"Did you call me a troll?"

Silence fell over the room. DSM members looked between the trio shooting glares at each other. At least the two women were glaring at the man.

"Kontrolle selber, Idiot! Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen." Beca saw the blonde's jaw clench as she bit out the words. She did not have to know any German to know Kommissar was reprimanding the guy.

Pieter only smirked at his leader. "Du sprichst Deutsch, mein Kommissar."

The blonde smiled an evil smile. "Thank you for volunteering to buy lunch for the rest of the group this week, Pieter." The man's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Kommissar turned back to Beca. "I apologize for the rudeness of this big child. Your idea makes sense so it is what we will do."

The door to the room opened quickly and Beca's boss stepped in. "I'm sorry I didn't know DSM scheduled their own meeting. Which is fine. Use the room and the studio, you know, as long as it's not being used but- Betty, what are you doing here? " He eyed Beca curiously.

Beca did not know how to respond and only managed to mumble incoherently and point to Kommissar. Thankfully the blonde was quicker in thought. She stood and addressed Beca's boss. "DSM had an idea for a project and I enlisted Beca to help with arrangements."

He eyed Beca as if he was torn between speaking his annoyance and saving face. "I'm sure she has other duties to attend to."

"Were you not the one to say any and all help is necessary? We want to finish the album quickly, yes?" Kommissar spoke smoothly and Beca was impressed. The blonde stood to her full height and did not falter her gaze that was confident but not disrespectful.

"Of course. I'm simply surprised. Let's talk about setting up more studio time." He gestured to the door and Kommissar nodded.

"Please continue and I will return shortly." She said looking between Beca and Pieter. She walked out of the room and Beca's boss closed the door soundly. The sound seemed to echo over the sudden silence in the room. Pieter sat staring at the door with a displeased and pensive look.

"I'm not- I didn't- that is, I thought my boss knew about this already." Beca quickly added. "He didn't seem too happy about it. Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Der Kommissar will handle it. She said to continue." Pieter said shortly, nodding to Beca. She held his unwavering gaze for a moment and then focused on the list.

"Uh ok, the second is- yeah I know I'm going to say this wrong...Jets Guest Do Vig by Rah-keed?" The snickering that erupted around the table proved she did in fact butcher those words. It made her even more embarrassed. "Okay I know, calm down."

Pieter corrected her seriously. "It is Jetzt gehst du weg or in English _Now You Go Away_ by Rakede. Eliza, that is your choice."

A dark haired, tan women on the opposite side smiled wide. "Yeah, it reminds me of electronic reggae. It is slow, melodic, and with good bass beats. The song sums up feelings of a break up or lost love to another."

Beca made some notes while nodding along. "Ok, great. Next…"

Before Beca could try to sound out a title very badly Pieter spoke up. "You think you can do a good job with no understanding of the music?" He looked pretty serious. _Not this again._

"I'm not sure but I'm going to try. That's why I'm going through them. Honestly, I've never done anything exactly like this but I'm going to give it my best shot because Kommissar wanted my help. If you have a problem with that, well, I think you already know what she'd say." Beca kept her voice level and firm. She hardly dared to blink as they stared at one another. Pieter seemed to think on her words and size her up.

He must of finished his analytical thoughts because he leaned back in his chair and nonchalantly spoke. "Take a pill to cool yourself. I was simply asking you a question."

She furrowed her brows. "You mean take a chill pill?"

"Not a cold pill but a pill at room temperature to make you cool."

"I think you're confusing the contexts there."

"I do not think I am."

Beca shook her head, already knowing that their conversation would result in a headache. "Whatever dude. I think this will work and Kommissar said it was ok so…this is how we do it."

Beca lowered her gaze and missed the sudden lightness shining in Pieter's eyes. "This is how we do it." He mumbled slashed hummed under his breath.

Beca looked up at the odd sound. "What?"

The man scrunched his face. "Nothing." He looked over to a short haired blonde man and they shared a knowing look. They smirked at each other and bobbed their heads in unison minutely. Beca eyed them curiously and finally understood what he said.

"Do you know that song?" Beca was more surprised than she thought she would be.

Pieter simply shrugged which actually made Beca smile. _This guy is holding back on me._ She cleared her throat and the man's eyes snapped up to hers.

"This is how we do it." She sang.

As if on an unspoken cue the short haired blonde started beatboxing flawlessly. It surprised Beca. A few others must have seen it coming because they repeated the line effortlessly. Beca grinned at their joined efforts and got caught up in the beat. She bobbed her head along and harmonized with them as best she could. Pieter's smirk grew into a childish smile and he joined in.

"This is how we do it  
It is a Friday night and I feel alright  
The party is here on the west side  
So I reach for my forty and I turn it up  
Designated driver take the keys to my truck  
Hit the shore cause I'm faded  
Honeys in the street say 'Monty we made it'  
I feel so good in my hood tonight  
The summertime skirts and the guys in Kani  
All the gang bangers forgot about the drive by  
You gotta get your groove on before you get paid  
So tip up your cup and throw your hands up  
And let me hear the party say"

Half the group chimed in for the chorus. Even for an impromptu song they harmonized really well. Beca vaguely remembered her first year's riff off.

"I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because  
This is how we do it  
South Central does it like nobody does  
This is how we do it  
To all my neighbors you got much flavor  
This is how we do it"

The group sang the title while Beca and Pieter sang the other lines. Beca smiled at the man's thick accent while singing and Pieter just looked pleased with himself. They would have continued if it was not for the leader who had been standing just inside the door for a while. When no one made a sign to see her she moved around to the head of the table. When eyes caught on her, one by one each member fell silent.

Beca caught on after Pieter and they both looked like children caught in the cookie jar. "I leave for two minutes and this is what I return to?" She eyed everyone at the table before settling on her second in command.

"Kommissar-"

"I started it." Beca cut Pieter off. "It just kinda came up while we were talking. It's a fun song to sing…we could throw it in the medley."

Pieter's eyes lit up. "Ja!"

Kommissar made her way to her seat. "No, Pieter, I have talked with you about this already. It will not mix well."

Pieter sagged his shoulders and Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "It won't be difficult to do really."

"DSM has certain standards in our music selections. Besides, the medley songs are recent hits not decades old. It will stand out too much."

"Standards? It's hip hop." Beca said not understanding what the Kommissar was driving at. She received a stern look.

"I have made my decision, little one." By her tone Beca knew not to push it but by her features she knew the German was not upset with her. So with a tight lipped smile Beca nodded once and returned her attention to the list. She missed the strained look the two Germans shared in front of her.

A half hour later Beca had made it through the first fifteen songs and sighed heavily as she put her pen down. Each member spoke up when their song was named, sometimes very badly by Beca, and they explained the song as best they could. Beca would find her down time very interesting when she would have to listen to them and look up the lyrics…and translations. Through it all Kommissar only spoke when she encouraged Beca or a member to speak or comment on something. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere but Beca was too focused with the project to really care. Despite being slightly distracted Kommissar, or even Pieter, did not hesitate to tease Beca about her bad pronunciation of a word or help her sound it out. Very slowly some of her high school language class was coming back to her and she did not fumble over letter sounds so much.

"Now that we have the songs set we will need to do the actual arrangements." Kommissar said while looking at her watch. "We have a meeting with our manager at six so we must schedule another session." She smiled to Beca before directing a more mischievous one to Pieter. "Dinner will not buy itself, Pieter."

Pieter pouted as menacingly as he could but it came off childishly grumpy than intimidating. "I hoped you forgot that." He grumbled as he rose and motioned for DSM to rise. "Mitkommen, DSM. Keine teuer Essen!" Beca watched as the large group smoothly exited, some giving her small smiles and waves.

"I've never seen a room empty so quickly." Beca commented quietly.

Kommissar shrugged. "German efficiency and large appetites." Beca could not help but smile at that. She locked eyes with the blonde for a moment forgetting if she responded already or not. Kommissar smiled softly as she held Beca's gaze. "And you, tiny mouse? Hast du Hunger?"

Beca huffed mentally at another short nickname. "Now it's tiny? What happened to little? And I'm nothing like a mouse. That's just...silly."

Kommissar chuckled lightly. "Maybe you are shrinking. You seem to have a tendency to squeak when riled or surprised. Have you not noticed?"

Beca delivered her best stone cold resting bitch face at the blonde. "No, I have not noticed because that's not a thing. I don't do that." Kommissar smiled amused and unbelieving. "Shut up." Beca grumbled. "And yes, I'm hungry."

"Ah, so you understood me. Sehr gut." Beca rolled her eyes at the blonde's pleased smile while ignoring the rising heat in her chest at the look. "Perhaps you would join me for dinner after my meeting and we can discuss the project some more. Without Pieter's interference." The blonde added quickly. Beca checked the time on her phone.

"I might be able to get away from the Bellas but I doubt it. Especially since it's Halloween Eve, I'm sure they have something planned and I won't be able to get out of it." She gave the Kommissar an apologetic smile. "I guess we'll meet up again soon to continue."

As Beca gathered her stuff and began to rise, Kommissar quickly did the same while writing on the list of songs page. "I would like to get this finished sooner rather than later. Take the list and go over it and let me know if you have questions." Beca looked at the offered page Kommissar tore out of the notebook.

"Yeah, ok-" She paused when she saw a group of numbers at the top of the page. Beca looked at the Kommissar puzzled.

"You will need my number since we are working together. I will inform you when I can reserve a meeting room again or we could meet elsewhere." Kommissar stood to her full height, rigid, but there was something about her posture that was not showing the usual confidence. Beca could not put her finger on what it was so she returned her eyes to the page.

"Uh- sure that sounds good. I'll text you or call if I have something." Beca stuffed the paper in her bag quickly and with an awkward wave, because Beca did not like goodbyes, she walked to the door.

"Bis später, Beca."

The brunette turned to Kommissar with a confused look. _Again with the random German. That does sound vaguely familiar. It's gotta be a farewell of some kind. Ugh it better not be something embarrassing. I swear-_ "Bis später, Kommissar." Beca said hesitantly and slow, making sure she said it just like the blonde did. The smile she received meant she most likely succeeded and that brought a smile to her own face.

That smile did not seem to leave as Beca exited the building. She chalked it up to having a legit music project for a recording music group to do. She was itching to get the songs into her mixing program and start. The journey home never felt so long before but eventually she did make it. The Bella house was humming with loud music and covered in Halloween decorations.

The walls seemed to grow more covered in random decorations and strings of lights the closer to Halloween it got but Beca did not mind. As long as someone did not-

"BOO!"

"Agh!" Beca squeaked but quickly turned it into a groan and death glare. "Knock it off, Stace! Last time I'm gonna tell you."

The tall brunette just smirked as she pulled off her werewolf mask. "Oh? And what are you gonna do, shorty?" She stuck her tongue out.

Beca held her glare. "I'll tell Chloe you're super ticklish. You don't wanna know what she'll do with that information."

"Yeah, whatever." Stacie said casually as she walked away. _Is she blushing?_

"Yo, girl we're waiting for you. Come on." Cynthia-Rose came up to her, motioning for the living room. Beca's eyes followed Stacie's retreating form curiously for a moment before going into the living room.

Chloe, Fat Amy, CR, and Lily sat on the couches around the coffee table. Chloe lit up when she saw Beca come into the room. "Beca Mitchell!" The redhead beamed and giggled when she realized she was being loud.

 _Oh, man, drunk Chloe._ Beca placed her bag by the edge of the couch and moved to sit by Chloe, who immediately left no space in between them. "Guys, the Sun isn't even fully down yet. How is she this drunk?"

"I am not drunk! I just had some jiggle juice with Amy." Beca gave said blonde an accusing look.

"What? It isn't my fault the ginger can't handle my own special mix." The blonde shrugged casually as she took up half the love seat. Fat Amy looked extremely comfortable being where she was.

"You know you have classes tomorrow right?" Beca asked as she examined the mason jar they had been using as a cup on the table. The liquid inside was a dark brown and smelled like fruit and mouth wash. "And I'm pretty sure this is gonna kill more than brain cells."

CR was the one that spoke up then. "Relax B. Classes are super laid back on Halloween. It's like the professors know students won't be there." She took a drink of her own beer.

"Yeah B. Becs. Beca." Chloe giggled as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Take a chilly pill." She giggled some more and the other two girls smiled, amused at the redhead.

Beca was reminded of a dark haired German messing up the exact same saying earlier today and smiled too. "Okay. Why were you waiting for me exactly? It looks like you started already."

CR and Fat Amy spoke at once. "Food."

"You need five for night rituals." Lily mumbled.

Beca frowned and Chloe perked up and focused on Beca's face. "Yes! I want pizza from that place you like with the cheesy bread. Please?"

"They don't deliver."

"Please?" All three girls dragged out at once. Beca groaned and rolled her eyes.

Before she knew it keys were being dropped in her lap. "Take my car. We can't cause, you know, safety first." Chloe grinned at Beca.

"You guys suck." Beca said while grabbing the keys and her bag from the floor. She moved to the stairs to go up to her room. She heard a yell from the living room.

"That's not the way to pizza."

"Shut up." Beca called back, mimicking the way they dragged out their words. In her room she placed her bag down and changed into more comfortable clothes. She did not care who saw her so it was good enough. She was about to leave when a small thought crossed her mind. She retrieved her bag and pulled out the songs page and looked at the set of numbers on top.

 _Well, there it is. A number. Her number._ Beca stared at it for a little longer, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she has the Kommissar's number. She felt silly for getting hung up on it. _People exchange numbers all the time in a platonic way. It's what adults do. And you're one._

She tried not to think too much more on it as she entered the number in her phone and left her room. She caught one more look into the living room and noticed Stacie had taken her spot on the couch. She shook her head lightly.

"I'll be back later, nerds!" She called out to the room.

"Bye!" "You're a hero!" "Later!" "Thanks, Becs!" Beca heard as she closed the door and made her way to her favorite pizza joint in the area. It was barely ten minutes to get there but waiting on the order would be about twenty. After she made it, ordered, and sat in Chloe's car to wait, she became bored. Her phone's game apps were not holding her attention.

It was almost 7:30 when she found herself eyeing the new addition in her contacts. Her thumb hovered over the entry 'Tall German' for a long while. Beca set the name to the first thing she could think of. She would only change it when the damn woman would give her real name. _This is stupid. She's a business client. Strictly professional. I can send a professional text in the evening on a Wednesday. That's something adults do._ She sighed deeply and opened a new text message.

 _B: Hey, it's Beca. Just wanted to let you know I'm busy._

Beca eyed the text and huffed frustrated, erasing the line. 'That sounds so stupid'

 _B: Hey, it's Beca. I won't be able to meet tonight. The Bellas need me._

 _Just for food but whatever._ Beca eyed the text a little while before deciding it was good enough. It was only polite to let Kommissar know that she could not meet. She dropped her phone to the passenger seat and tried to build up the courage to hit send.

That is when she noticed it had been twenty minutes and her order should be done. She went inside to pick it up and got back into the vehicle. The smell of pizza made Beca really just want to get home quick. The boxes of pizza and cheesy bread were placed on top of her phone making Beca forget what she had been doing. Her journey home felt longer and shorter at the same time.

Upon entering the house Beca was surrounded by greedy hands. She was left at the front door empty handed and hungry. "Hey! I deserve first slice!" She yelled following the hungry horde of drunk girls into the living room.

Pizza was devoured quickly by all. They sat on the couches and floor laughing and talking about their past Halloween tales. One of the girls said something about a creepy German folktale they heard and Beca instantly thought of the blonde Kommissar. _Crap. I didn't text her at all._ Beca checked the time and saw that it was almost nine. _It's probably too late, right? No, she couldn't be asleep so early._ Beca went back to her text messages as she mentally debated. She deleted the previous draft. _Just keep it simple._

 _B: Hey its Beca._

She wondered if she should add more but decided against it. _Just go for it!_ Beca pushed herself and she hit send. As soon as it was sent Beca felt relieved and anxious about a response. She half listened to the girls talk as she fiddled with her phone in her lap. A very long couple minutes later her phone dinged. Beca hurriedly opened it.

 _TG: Hallo, little one. How are you?_

 _B: Good. I meant to text earlier that I'd be busy tonight. Well not really but the Bellas kinda needed me. So…sorry._

 _Great, now I'm rambling in text_

 _TG: It is okay. You said you would be._

 _B: Yeah I guess I'd let you know. And now you have my number. In case you needed it._

 _B: And how are you?_

 _Smooth Beca. Nice recovery._

 _TG: Thanks I suppose. I am doing well. I am getting ready to workout soon._

Beca tried not to imagine the tall blonde in workout leggings and tank top. She did try but she failed.

 _B: Right of course you workout this late. While I just stuffed my face with pizza._

 _Why did I say that?! Ugh good move._

 _TG: I do workout in the mornings too. DSM does afternoon sessions during practices as well. What does pizza have to do with it?_

 _B: So half your day is being in the gym? I would never do that. And I mean I feel like a fatty because I just ate a bunch of pizza...and hate the gym._

 _TG: I do not spend so much time daily but I do keep a rigorous schedule as best I can. Not just in a gym. You should not feel that way at all. Tiny mice need their wheel of cheese ja?_

Beca huffed at her phone. _Now she's got the mouse puns. I shouldn't be surprised about her working out so much. Her body always looks so-_ Beca blanked out for a second, unsure how to describe it as well as uncertain if she should be thinking it. Beca looked around the room in a bit of a daze. She was not sure of what to say so she would go back to her default.

 _B: Whatever._

 _That'll show her._ She thought sarcastically. Beca dropped her phone to the couch, for a moment ignoring any response the blonde would give to that. The Bellas had enough of Halloween stories and moved to teasing each other about past party shenanigans. Chloe had gotten Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley to dancing there in the living room. Beca did not even know they turned the music up so loud.

Beca was resolute in ignoring the small vibration from her phone for as long as possible. After a few tentative drinks from her own cup she dared to open the new message.

 _TG: Your harsh words wound me. Is the tiny mouse not as feisty as I thought? Who shall I play with now?_

 _B: You know what, shut up. Shouldn't you be busy with your workout?_

 _TG: I am good at multitasking and doing push ups one handed._

Beca stared at her phone. She would not even try to deny that she was imagining that. At that moment Chloe decided Beca had been quiet too long for the night. The redhead jumped on Beca's lap surprising the brunette.

"Beca! Where have you been all night?" Chloe practically shouted in Beca's face. A couple other girls watched their co-captain's antics.

"Dude, I've been here."

"Nuh uhh you aren't." Chloe wiggled around on Beca's lap reaching for the phone still in her hand. "All you've done is look at your phone! OMG Beca are you texting somebody!?" Before Beca could do anything to stop her Chloe had her phone and jumped away from the brunette.

Some other girls that heard 'ooh'ed out loud but most resumed what they had been doing before. Beca tried not to panic about the situation and played aloof. "Chlo, seriously, give me my phone."

The redhead ignored her words and looked at the unlocked phone. Stacie came up beside her to look too. The taller brunette spoke up first as Chloe was still trying to get her eyes to adjust to the small screen. "Who's 'Tall German' Becs?" She called out loud.

 _Aloofness gone._ Beca shot up with an outstretched hand. "Give it back!" This got more girls' attention and they decided to join in on keeping the phone away from Beca.

CR piped up when the phone was handed to her and Fat Amy kept Beca away at arm's length. "Damn girl, he's telling you bout his workouts and everything?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Tell him to send a pic!"

"No! Guys seriously, knock it off!" Beca was close to resorting to fighting dirty. CR tossed the phone across the room to Stacie. Beca watched as she looked at the phone with a small smirk.

"Tall German says, 'does the cat have your tongue, tiny mouse?' Oh gods Becs, does he already have a pet name for you? That's so cute!" Stacie grinned as the Cheshire cat then as she wiggled the phone in Beca's direction. "What should we reply with?"

Beca's heart pounded uncomfortably in her chest. "Don't!" She quickly smacked Amy in the head with a couch pillow and lunged for Stacie. The taller woman used her longer legs to jump on the couch and hop over it. The Bellas were laughing at the pair and resolved to slowing Beca down.

 _Why am I friends with these jerks again?_

"There. Done." Stacie said proudly as she stopped moving, a smug smile on her face. Beca stopped dead in her tracks. _Oh god this can't be good._ Beca ignored the cold feeling in her gut as she went to get her phone from Stacie.

 _B: Only if you're the cat._

"What the actual fuck, Stace! That's so not cool!" Beca's hands shook slightly as she tried to think of a way out of it. _I can just text the truth. It's not my doing. That probably just made things super uncomfortable._

 _B: Ignore that please. My friends stole my phone and decided to be jerks. Sorry._

Beca glared at her so called friends as they settled down in the living room. The music had been turned down and it seemed that the night had slowed down a bit. Chloe giggled and took a deep breath as she sunk into the couch. She patted the cushion next to her for Beca to sit. Beca remained still.

"Oh come on Becs. We're playing. Don't be mad at your bestest friends in the whole aca-world." She pouted slightly and her eyes shone with tears. Beca rolled her eyes, knowing this tactic too well but still being a sucker for it.

She groaned and finally went to sit beside her friend. Chloe instantly brightened and any sadness in her features dissapeared quickly. "I'm still upset." Beca grumbled but the words were lost to the redhead currently laying down and snuggling onto her lap.

"You're upset? I got a pillow to the face." Amy said from the love seat. The girls just laughed. "You got nothing on a wild dingo though."

"Anyway, Beca, who's the Tall German? What's his name? Where'd you meet?" Jessica and Ashley spouted off quickly.

"Yeah." Everyone chimed in.

"Didn't take you for a schnitzel lover, shorty." Amy added.

Beca rolled her eyes. "It's not like that...or whatever you're thinking. I just work with them. We're kinda working on a project. That's it."

"Yeah, sure, coworkers talk about working out and tongues." Amy said.

"That's out of context." Beca defended.

"But he definitely complimented your figure." Stacie added. That confused Beca.

"What?"

"Really, Beca? Wow you're so clueless. When a girl says I feel fat or whatever and a guy says that she shouldn't feel like that, it's basically a compliment."

Beca was still lost but Chloe's sleepy looking form piped up. "Yeah. Like you shouldn't feel that way, baby, 'cause you look so fine to me." The Bellas laughed at Chloe's poor imitation of a man. Sometimes she couldn't control when her deep voice would come in. This time was definitely a bust.

"Whatever. That's not what they meant cause it's not like that between us." Beca said finally.

Stacie shook her head lightly. "No way, Becs. I'm right. He's flirting and you're just clueless."

"Clueless!" Chloe yelled throwing her arms straight up almost knocking Beca in the face. "We need to watch that! Let Cher help and answer all your romantic questions." The Bellas laughed again but actually liked the idea.

Their impromptu dance party turned torment Beca party turned into a movie night. Snacks and more drinks were gathered and the girls got comfortable in their seats. As Beca settled on the couch by a clingy Chloe and tipsy Stacie, she checked her phone.

 _TG: From what you have told me about them I understand._

Beca felt a little disappointed with that response but she was not sure why. Her feelings had been confusing her a lot lately and that was odd. She was never one to express her feelings but she at least knew them. She never talked about them, if she could help it, but she understood them.

Her mind was half on the movie's blonde lead and half on the other blonde. Beca was forced to many movie nights and sadly she has seen this one at least four times. The movie was fine and a bit funny but she hated the repetition. Especially since the ending was predictable. The girl gets the guy. Even though her mind drifted from Cher to the Kommissar and back, Beca found herself thinking on the movie. Cher finds Josh annoying, Beca gets that. If that was the case then why does Cher flip her mind in one evening of soul searching monologue? If you think someone is annoying then they are. It would not make sense to just suddenly decide you like them.

Beca could not think around it and decided the characters in the movie were stupid. She failed to see how her thoughts applied to her situation though. As the night wore on and the girls began falling asleep where they were, Beca thought about Kommissar more than she thought she would.


	5. Beca's Halloween

**I don't own Pitch Perfect, places, people, or songs mentioned. Mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading! Again, I'm still writing but it is on my phone between work and sleep (my lovely sleep) so please bare with me. Also, I am planning on a riff-off scene and would love songs and category suggestions for the Barden groups. I love to listen to all kinds of music, so, send it my way and I may write it in! Enjoy...**

5  
Beca's morning of Halloween felt almost like any other morning that year. It was the bodies that seemed to surround her and the cotton taste in her mouth that made this morning stand out though. Slowly the Bellas began to rise and manage their varied levels of hangover. Beca thankfully only had three drinks and only had to deal with a slight headache and sore limbs. She hated falling asleep on the couch in weird positions.

Beca lounged around, made herself a bowl of cereal, and headed to her room. In the excitement of the night she forgot to get started on her project. Not that the Bellas would of let her slip away. She downloaded song after song and set up her mixing program. Beca just finished downloading the last song and looking up its lyrics when her phone chimed with a text. She mindlessly checked and nearly choked on her fruit loops when she saw who it was from.

 _TG: Guten tag, little one._

Beca chewed her nail for a moment. She had not come to a decision about how to feel about Kommissar. The Bellas were animate about the context of their conversation last night but that was because they thought Beca was texting a guy. Right? It changed meaning when it was a woman. Beca shook her head, deciding to just go with that.

 _B: Hey what's up?_

 _Good. Be casual_

 _TG: I just talked with our manager about the medley project._

 _B: Oh what'd he say about it?_

 _TG: He likes the idea and is excited to hear it. I wanted to ask if you started on it yet._

 _B: Yeah I just got all the songs in and now I'm looking up lyrics and matching beats._

 _TG: Very good. I am glad you are working on it but should you not be in class?_

 _B: Maybe._

 _TG: I do not want your studies to be affected by this, little one. If you need time I will start the arrangements._

 _B: No I can do it. It's cool. Halloween is practically a holiday that schools don't acknowledge anyway._

 _TG: That is not the same thing. If you have a class you should attend._

 _B: I'd rather start the arrangement. It's just one day._

 _TG: It is your education, little one. I have known too many ignorant Americans._

Beca grumbled at her phone. _Way to play the dumb Americans card here, lady_ Beca lifted her comfy sweats covered body out of bed. Before she rummaged in her closet for something decent to wear Beca sent a quick text.

 _B: Not cool dude._

By the time Beca was changed and gathered her things she had gotten another text.

 _TG: I simply am showing concern for your education. I mean no bad intention._

"Yeah, right." Beca mumbled as she pocketed her phone. Her next class was close by but she had been looking forward to ignoring it. Looking at the time she knew she could make it with a couple minutes to spare. She made her way to the front door when CR spotted her from the living room.

"Beca, where you going?"

"Class."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" She called out as she closed the door behind her. Barden's Fall weather was quite nice and Beca enjoyed the scenery as she begrudgingly went to the Lit building. _Why do I even care what she thinks of Americans? I do know a lot of ignorant ones to know she isn't lying. I'm not though. Well…it's not like I'm… cultured exactly but I know things. Plenty of things._ Beca pulled out her phone.

 _B: I may not world travel like you but I'm not stupid._

The response was almost immediate and Beca felt silly for texting in the first place. So much so her riled up attitude deflated greatly.

 _TG: I never said you were and I would never think it. How much one travels does not make them any better either, Maus._

Beca knew when people were saying things just to placate her but she did not get that feeling with Kommissar. There was a sort of honesty that the blonde always exhibited even when she did not speak. In a weird way it comforted Beca and she was not sure why. She sent one more text before she entered her writing class.

 _B: Thanks. How do you handle school? You are still in school right?_

Beca looked around the room and felt stupid for coming after all. Besides the professor and herself there were only six other students. _Ugh how fun_

When the clock struck one the professor looked up from his laptop. "I won't let this bruise my ego but it does sting a little. For a class of almost twenty this is very sad." He tried to joke. "Thanks for coming in. We won't be able to do much with more than half the class gone but let's work on some assignments."

Beca pulled out her laptop deciding to work on an assignment she had been meaning to get to. She casually checked her phone.

 _TG: Technically I am still a student but I have special exemption to travel with DSM. It is rough sometimes. I miss being a student._

 _B: Seriously? Why?! I would love to travel or just make songs._

 _TG: Seriously. Being a student is easy. Being in DSM is enjoyable but sometimes I feel I am missing my college years._

 _B: My dad made me attend college. I just wanted to move to L.A. and get a job after high school._

Beca sat her phone next to her and resumed her work because her professor kept giving her a judgmental look. She wrote one sentence when she thought about her conversation with Kommissar. It was not awkward or weird. They were just talking. Beca had trouble talking with strangers which she usually handled by just remaining silent. Another thing was Beca never liked talking about herself. Jesse had to pry little things out of her but for some reason she had word vomit with Kommissar. It confused Beca. A couple minutes of actually doing school work and she returned to her phone.

 _TG: He sounds like a good father. What would you really be doing now if you went straight to L.A.?_

 _B: It took me awhile to see he meant well so yeah. Idk what I'd be doing. Hopefully producing by now._

Beca thought about how her boss basically shut her down the first chance she got. She deflated slightly at the reminder. Given that that was only her first try in the business she tried not to let it burn her. But, yeah, it stung.

 _TG: And do you think you would be the same person you are now?_

Beca thought on that a moment. She felt she was a different person fresh out of high school. A loner with a dream, dead set on achieving it, regardless of how it came about. Regardless if that meant hurting people. Now though, with the Bellas pushing her, she opened herself to people. Not totally but in her own way. She cared about others and that was huge for her. She was still surprised she was talking like this with Kommissar, a near stranger.

 _B: No I don't think so. I'm happy with the Bellas. I'm glad I was forced to hang out with them my freshman year._

Beca smiled slightly at the memories of her first year. They were not daffodils and ladybugs but they brought her to this point and she could not imagine being anywhere other than Barden right now.

 _TG: That sounds like an interesting story, Maus. I would love to hear it sometime, however, DSM has practice right now. I will speak to you later._

 _B: Ok. Ttyl._

Despite her text Beca was disapointed in the blonde's departure from the conversation. She actually liked talking with her. _That's so weird_ Beca continued her work diligently until the last few minutes of class. Ten minutes before the end of class the professor got their attention.

"Ok, so it seems you guys worked all the way through the class so I think you can head out early. And as appreciation for coming in and not leaving me sitting here alone I'll give you five points extra credit."

A couple students became excited about that and Beca did appreciate it. They got dismissed and Beca proceeded to the library next door. _Seems coming in wasn't a total waste. I won't tell the Tall German that though_ Beca smirked to herself. She found a quiet spot in the library to work on the project before her next and last class of the day. The Bellas had a quick rehearsal before they got ready to head over to the Frat house.

After a bit of time listening to German songs she did not understand without looking up lyrics, Beca found herself enjoying them quite a bit. Just on the music side they were catchy and seemed like fun to mix. Adding in the translated lyrics and Beca got enough of an understanding about the message in each song. Before she packed up to go Beca transferred some songs to her phone as well. 'It'll totally help with the project' She thought not just owning up to the fact that she liked them.

Hours later, after sitting through a more productive class, Beca returned to the Bella house feeling oddly energized. She greeted the girls, dropped off her stuff in her room, and joined the girls in the living room. Since the set was small they could easily practice there and give them plenty of time to get ready too.

Close to five that evening they felt extremely comfortable doing the whole thing so they separated to their rooms to get ready. Chloe had talked to Dylan, the head of the Fraternity, and decided that eight pm would be a good time to start the show. After that, when any parents or faculty departed, the real Halloween party would start. By seven most girls were dressed and only working on make up. They had decided dressing similarly as a group would make it appear a little more uniform. They decided vampires was fun to do and still had a variety of dressing styles.

Beca had donned whatever Chloe picked which kind of suited her. The redhead had explained that she would go easy on her this year and go for "modern vampire". She was dressed in all black, slim tank top and skinny jeans, with a deep maroon jacket that could pull off as a blazer. Chloe and a few girls had gone the same route but still a little traditional with a classic witch hat. Stacie had gone with a vampire that seemed more like a dominatrix than living dead. All in all they looked different but still a horde of female vampires.

Beca was trying to perfect her eyeliner for several minutes when Stacie plopped a pair of maroon pumps on the counter next to her. "You'll thank me later, shorty." She said with a wink and strode out of the bathroom. Beca looked at the shoes confused and with dread. She did not want to have to worry about walking in those ankle breakers with a buzz. As she finished her make up though she glanced at them again. _The sacrifices women make. Or maybe it's mostly short ones._

When all the girls were ready and primped they left the house to walk down the street to the Fraternity. Another good thing about the Bella house; it was within walking distance to a lot of the party houses. They made it there with a few minutes to spare and they were directed to the house's backyard. The house and outside were half full of Frat guys in matching polos and dressed up people.

Beca will admit they did the decorations and atmosphere right. The night Fall air still felt warm with the string of lights lining up the house and the backyard. A medium sized bar was off to the side decorated in Halloween paraphernalia. The music was a good level to still hear people but be able to dance with, which a few people had already started doing. Chloe dragged Beca to a muscled blonde guy talking to a big group.

As Dylan and Chloe talked about where they should perform Beca scanned the place. She usually did not bother unless she lost a Bella but she was looking for someone. Before she found them Chloe dragged her away again saying it was show time. The Bellas gathered directly across from the house's back porch under a decorated archway. Beca waited for them to get into position and Dylan to get the crowd's attention and introduce them.

There was a moment of silence then Beca counted them into the set. It started smoothly and everyone was hitting their marks. They had been doing it over and over so they probably could do it eyes closed. All thanks to Beca's obsessive need to perfect this particular set. The crowd seemed to love the mix of Thriller and Beca felt relieved but it was not what she was waiting for.

After Beca's choreographed head move she looked up to the back porch and was caught by a sight that made her halt her movements a split second. Thankfully all that repetition meant she automatically went into the next song CR and her sang. She spouted Eminem's verse and rolled into the chorus while letting her eyes roam over the tall people currently standing at the stairs of the porch. If Beca could spare thoughts on something other than performing she would think; _Can they stand out any more?_

Kommissar stood to the forefront of the small group of Germans. Her blonde hair was down and wavy and her black shirt had long mesh sleeves. Pieter stood to her right, the short haired blonde on the other and what looked like three others behind them. They dressed in their signature black but without the DSM logo. Even among a crowd of costumed people their casual wear stood out prominently. Beca kept watch of Kommissar's face as best she could as the Bellas continued to sing. There was a hint of a smile on the blonde's face and Beca felt completely confident in her arrangement.

Despite the choreography Beca found herself staring straight ahead as she sang I Put A Spell On You with Chloe. CR added a few lines from Monsters as they began to wind down. She felt Chloe softly nudge her elbow but she kept looking straight ahead.

"I put a spell on you." Beca sang softly as the rest of the Bellas cut out. A beat passed, a smile grew, and Beca felt like she truly accomplished a big feat. Applause rang from the crowd, the Bellas cheered along, happy with the reaction, and Beca did not pay it any attention. She simply watched a certain blonde smirk and slowly clap her approval.

Pieter looked a little grumpy with following suite but he did as well as the others. Chloe grabbed her arm then and Beca came out of her sudden trance. "Told you, Becs, that was awesome!" She said in Beca's ear before the applause died down. "Now let's get to the celebrating!"

The Bellas cheered loudly as they were excused. A few people came up to them to congratulate or talk which gave Beca and Chloe a clear shot to the outdoor bar setup. Chloe ordered them both a mixed drink. Beca could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand but she ignored it. Drinks in hand they joined a few Bellas that had found a drink too. They chatted and danced for a while. Soon Chloe and a few others were getting quite buzzed. Beca kept her eyes roaming the party every now and then but she could not find the tall blonde.

 _Did she just come to watch? Why? She didn't even say hi or tell me what she thought. She did like it right?_ Beca was above pouting but she had a strong urge to do just that now.

The evening air became too chilly for some of the girls, especially the ones in revealing clothes, so they moved inside. The house was bigger than their own and had an open floor plan which was great for parties. The living room had furniture pushed aside and a dj table set up by a fireplace. Chloe, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, and Beca claimed a spot near the edge of the make shift dance floor in a corner.

Beca, mid second drink, wondered if she should text Kommissar to find out what the deal was. Before she could debate with herself about it an accented voice spoke behind her. "Nice performance, little troll."

Beca turned instantly to see Pieter's tall figure hovering over her in a sleeveless shirt. Kommissar was right next to him, with a disaproving look, and one other DSM member behind them. Beca had enough liquid courage to be sassy. "Thanks, you giant. Did you see it okay from way up there?"

Pieter's lip turned up slightly and Kommissar displayed her own smirk. "Ja, we did. No need to strain our eyes to see a group so small." He shot back but it was clear they meant it in jest.

"Sure." Beca rolled her eyes at him and then turned to the object of her thoughts for most of the night. "Hi." Beca mentally thanked Stacie for the heels. She was still shorter, somehow, than Kommissar but only by a couple inches.

"Hallo, little one." She smiled. With her hair down Beca thought she looked almost like another person. "Your performance was really-"

"Beca!" Stacie shouted near her ear as she grabbed her shoulder from behind. "Don't be rude, introduce us to your _tall_ friends." The way she said it Beca knew the tall girl was smiling mischievously.

She rolled her eyes internally at that. "You don't be rude dude. I'd like to hear out of that ear later."

Chloe and Stacie barely heard Beca as they smiled widely and held their hands out to the Germans. "Hi! I'm Stacie!" She shook Pieter's hand as Chloe did the same with Kommissar. The third DSM member simply nodded in greeting and sipped from her cup.

"Hallo I am Pieter." He said looking only slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh, you're German" Stacie exclaimed. Beca saw Kommissar smirk from the corner of her eye. "And you're tall." The blonde held a small laugh in from behind her hand. Beca almost missed not hearing it.

Pieter looked confused. "Ja, ich bin."

Stacie sent Beca a goofy smile like she knew all her dirty laundry. "I see. And you have a phone number and everything?" She directed back to Pieter. Beca could understand the lost look he passed towards Kommissar. His leader just stood looking amused but silently watching the exchange.

"Ja. Are you flirting on me because I have no time for it." Pieter said bluntly. Kommissar and Beca had to hold back their laughter then but they only half succeeded.

"No."

"Dude. It's hitting on me, not flirting on me." Beca clarified.

"But that would hurt and not show affections."

"It's not literal."

Kommissar cut in before they could continue the back and forth. "Pieter, lass jetzt los. Wo ist Fitz?"

"Er ist nah." Pieter only put his head on a swivel and caught sight of the blonde German easily. "Dort."

"Vielleicht Du sollen holen ihm." Kommissar tilted her head away and Pieter seemed to get it.

"I will get more to drink." He announced and Stacie stated she was empty too and would follow. Kommissar seemed to take delight in his pained expression.

Beca stood as a statue suddenly unsure about how to bring up the performance again. Chloe began to lean on her side, a clear indication she was close to tipsy. Kommissar cleared her throat and even in the loud room Beca heard it.

"I must say after hearing your arrangement, I think our song will be very good." She smiled. "With my help of course."

Beca groaned. "You can't just say something nice can you?"

"Did I not just do that?" She smirked.

 _God this woman._ During their banter Chloe stared at Kommissar with squinted eyes as if trying to piece something together. Beca took notice of her friend's unusual quietness. _Oh no did she figure out I've been texting Kommissar? There's no way. They thought it was Pieter, judging by Stacie's attitude, not her. Maybe Chloe figured it out. How do I explain this?_

Beca watched on as Chloe continued to size the blonde up. "You're a tall German lady and you know Becs already." An unnecessary amount of nerves bundled in Beca's gut. Chloe's eyes lit up. "Hey! This is my song!" She exclaimed when a dance version of _I Love It_ came over the speakers.

Beca relaxed for a moment until Chloe grabbed for her to dance with. She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed to be groped by the redhead in front of Kommissar. Luckily for her Stacie returned and Beca seamlessly transferred her tipsy friend to the sturdier one. Chloe did not seem to notice or mind if she did. Beca let out a sigh of relief when a voice spoke directly behind her.

"May I get you a drink, Maus?" Beca turned right into Kommissar's front and was hit by the smell of cinnamon and something almost floral. It took her by surprise but she could not deny she loved the scent. Her eyes locked on electric blue encased in dark eyeliner and the effect was almost hypnotizing. Beca could only manage to nod. "Come."

Kommissar quickly grabbed Beca's hand and led her to the kitchen where a self serve drinks area had been set. Bottles of different alcohols, liquors, and sodas lined the counters. On the way Beca's mind could only register the soft hand in hers and the comforting feeling that came with it. _When did we get to holding hands like this? Are we really friends now? Why is this ok? Only Chloe touches me like this._ They came to a stop by the counter and Kommissar released her hand to fix a drink. Beca actually missed the contact but decided to ignore that for something that suddenly crossed her mind.

"How do you know where the kitchen is?"

"After the Bellas performed some people came to us and offered us drinks. As guests of the house we accepted and they led us here."

"You shouldn't accept drinks from strangers."

Kommissar smirked at that and halted her movements to look at Beca. "You think something would happen to me?"

"I don't know, maybe, it could. I know you guys dress intimidating and give off this sexy foreign vibe or whatever but you shouldn't trust people." Beca stammered.

Kommissar continued to hold Beca's gaze and the shorter woman was close to cracking under its weight. "What kind of vibe?" The blonde smiled seductively.

 _Oh god what did I say? Did I call her sexy? No, I meant in general. But Jesus, she'll find a way to tease me about this._ She resorted to looking away. "Uh nothing. So, what are you making?"

The blonde chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Something that is not so strong. Should be good if you cannot hold your liquor." She smirked and gave Beca a teasing look from the corner of her eye.

Beca was tempted to accept that challenge instead of submit to its insult but she did not feel like getting sloppy drunk. _Who knows what I'd do in front of her._ "Yeah, whatever."

"Ouch." The blonde sarcastically replied. "Here, Maus." Beca was about to grab the offered drink but Kommissar pulled it away at the last second. "Oh, I thought you were not to accept drinks from strangers?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "I saw you make it."

"Then what did I put in it?" Kommissar challenged.

Beca did not know. She was being distracted by the blonde's looks, the hint of skin behind those mesh sleeves, and her smell to notice. "That one." She pointed randomly to a bottle.

Kommissar chuckled. "Nice try, Maus, but no."

Beca stared her down as best she could with a height disadvantage, even with the heels. "You are not a stranger, you tall German. I just…don't know your name." Beca stammered. "But that's your fault."

Kommissar smiled playfully. "Maybe if you deal the cards right I will tell you tonight." Beca stared into deep blue eyes as she tried to process the words. It was a simple sentence but the way the blonde spoke invited complex emotions to flash through the brunette.

Beca tried to cure her suddenly dry mouth and her saving grace was being held hostage. Beca focused enough to correct the blonde instead. "Play the cards." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Was?" Kommissar asked in German.

"The saying is 'play your cards right'." Beca attempted to speak a littler louder.

The blonde shrugged and offered Beca the drink again. "Then I will deal the cards." She locked eyes with Beca as the brunette got the drink. "And I hope you will play the cards right."

Beca needed that drink. Instead of responding in the suddenly heavy moment she took a long drink from her cup. Her dry tongue was cured but it did nothing for the rise in her body temperature. _What are we talking about exactly? How did this start? Her name, yeah, that's it._ Her eyes roamed over the tall woman from her loose golden hair to the black mesh, tight jeans, and heels. _I need to know her name. This is getting ridiculous._ "When will you tell me your name?"

Kommissar seemed to freeze a moment and when she finally spoke her voice seemed deeper than before. "Soon. I have a feeling you will pull it from me tonight." She finally took a drink from her own cup and Beca had to force herself to look away. _What the hell?_

The crowd around them remained loud with talk and laughter. The beat of music throbbed in the room surrounding both women. After a beat Kommissar spoke again. "How have you fared with the song list so far?"

Without looking at the blonde Beca bobbed her head dramatically while answering. "Pretty good actually. I'm still hesitant about going off the translations online. I guess that's where you come in though. I want to get the words right so nothing stands out too much and it just all flows together."

Kommissar agreed while taking another drink. "Of course. I listened to them as well and I get a sense of the order you are referring to. They are good songs. DSM have chosen well."

Beca finally eyed her. "But no hip hop?"

Kommissar met her eye before responding. "No, Maus."

"Why though? There are a lot of classics in hip hop. Catchy songs too." Beca tried to reason without sounding like she was pleading.

"I know there are. I listen to all genres of music in my spare time. DSM is a different situation, little one. We have an image and a manager…" Kommissar trailed off lost in thought or probably not knowing how to say something. Beca watched her closely. Her blue eyes stared off to something unseen.

Beca thought maybe she should not press into the Kommissar's business. DSM was her thing. Beca would hate it if someone came in and told her how to run the Bellas or even what music she could not use. "You know, the Bellas had an image too. It was generations of prim and proper, cookie cutter routines, and super model standards. It was stifling and offered no room for creativity or spontaneity."

"What changed that?" Kommissar asked curiously.

Beca chuckled and took a sip of her drink quickly. "Me, actually." Kommissar simply raised her eyebrows at her. "There were other factors but, I guess, I lit the fuse on that powder keg. My freshman year with the Bellas was Hell thanks to the leader then. My dad made me join a club and Chloe basically forced me to audition. After that it was me butting heads with the leader and trying to make the music better." She chuckled again. "I was kind of an ass about it though."

Kommissar smiled softly as Beca spoke of her freshman year. She tried to sum it up quickly and just give the highlights but Kommissar would ask questions about almost every part. Especially when it came to how Beca handled an acapella situation or dealing with her problems. Beca tried to gloss over Jesse's part in it but he popped up a lot in her retelling.

"Who is this Jesse?"

Beca was not sure how to explain Jesse at the moment. "He-uhh- he was- is kind of- uhh dammit. I guess he's my friend thats an ex." She finally let out.

"You guess?"

"Well, yeah, I mean no. I know he is. It's just a little complicated. Or not, I don't know. We're on a break right now and I haven't talked to him in months. I've seen him around but that's about it." Beca hated to ramble.

"I see. I assume he is the reason you look crazy when thinking to yourself?" There was a small smirk on her lips and Beca smiled lightly at the memory of their first meeting.

"I guess it's because of him sometimes. It's mostly about work, the Bellas, or you though." Beca's eyes widened at her admittance. _Shit. Can I not just shut my mouth?_ Beca did not even want to glance in the blonde's direction. She kept her focus on the ground before them and fiddled with her cup. She tried to focus on the party raging on around them. _Was this always here?_

Kommissar said nothing for a long moment as if she was surprised by Beca's words as well. After she took a drink from her own cup her voice floated to Beca's ears like a long forgotten favorite song. "Beca."

Hearing her name almost made the brunette look up but her embarrassment kept her eyes focused downward. _She shouldn't be able to say my name like that._

"Beca, look at me." Kommissar requested with more assertiveness. Beca was helpless that time and her eyes slowly raked upward to the blonde's blue ones. She tried to pull a mask of indifference but she feared it did not hit the mark. "Do you feel like dancing?"

"I'm not drunk enough for that yet. I usually just dance with the Bellas." Without conscious thought, Beca's cheeks grew hot. "Not that I have two left feet or anything I just don't like to, you know, on my own or whatever." Beca stared off into the large house trying not to feel embarrassed about rambling so much.

"I see." Kommissar murmured at her side. Beca caught sight of Pieter and the short haired blonde man following suite. They approached the women when they caught sight of them.

"Kommissar, wie geht's? You will not guess what Fitz and I endured." He paused for effect and Kommissar simply gave the man her attention. "They challenged Fitz. Another beatboxer. I really had to join in too and we showed those Americans. They did not see it coming." The man spoke with animated eyes and hands. Fitz simply agreed looking equally pleased.

"Very good, Pieter. I hope you did not take advantage of a drunk though. It is hardly a challenge."

Pieter scoffed. "Of course not. I do not even speak with the slurry ones." Pieter turned to Beca then. "They say they are in an acapella group as well. Perhaps you know them, little mouse?" _How'd another acapella group get into a Frat party? At least the Bellas had a reason._ "They are in The Tone Takers? The Mono Makers?"

"The Treblemakers?"

"Ja, das ist! The Treblemakers. Their skills are the same as a high school choir team." He shared a laugh with the beatboxer.

Beca could feel a small kind of panic clawing in the back of her head. She really hoped not all of the Treblemakers were here. Beca had to find Chloe, she was her safety blanket in these awkward situations. Beca's eyes darted around the kitchen and into the dining room. "Yeah, cool, I gotta go. Catch you later."

Beca made her way around people, heading for the living room just off the kitchen, and ignoring whoever was calling her name. She strode quickly with her head on a swivel and practically on her toes to see over people. Thankfully she caught sight of Stacie and a flash of red curly hair near the spot they were before. She made her way over quickly.

"Chlo!"

"Becs! Hey get in here!" Chloe pulled Beca into the small Bellas dancing circle. Beca turned round awkwardly to see each person before landing back to facing Cloe.

"Chloe, I think Jesse's here."

The redhead slowed her movements and regarded Beca seriously. "You sure?"

"Well I heard there's some Trebles here so, maybe, yes." Beca took a quick look around. "I don't know. Maybe I should go home?"

That made Chloe stop all together. Even Stacie, who could hear easily being so close, stopped dancing. "Becs, you can't run away just cause he might be here."

"Yeah, there's no reason you should avoid him, anyway, really." Chloe shrugged. "I mean, you're kinda still friends right?"

"I don't know. Yeah, I think so. I just- I wouldn't- I don't know what to say."

Stacie placed her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. "Beca, don't over think it. Just be you. That should be enough."

In her moment of calming herself, Beca did not really take what Stacie said seriously. It sounded so generic and placating she basically shrugged it off. She mindlessly nodded as she scanned the room again. She did catch sight of three tall Germans moving to the side of the dance floor area. Pieter bobbed his head to the beat of the song along with Fitz. Kommissar's eyes roamed the room slowly as if to take in the scene and commit it to memory.

"Come on, Becs, let's have fun. He's probably not even here." Chloe said, handing her a new drink. Beca silently agreed and momentarily swayed along with the music. She was almost in her element with her friends when a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Hey Beca."

"Whoops." Chloe muttered loudly as she caught sight of the person behind Beca. She knew exactly who it was then. Beca turned around to face Jesse.

He looked the same since the last time Beca saw him. Short brown hair, soft eyes, and an easy smile. He still looked happy and familiar. "Hi." Beca somewhat shouted over the music.

"It's really good to see you. How you been?" He asked lightly.

"Uh- good. You too. I mean, it's good to see you too." Beca rolled her eyes and Jesse smiled.

"Classes going well? I know the Bellas are gonna crush the ICCA soon." He chuckled.

"Yeah its all good." Beca said awkwardly. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid facing the situation she found herself in. Jesse knew her enough to see she was not feeling the conversation and decided to cut it short.

"Well, I'm going to go find my guys. See you around, Becs." He slowly moved in for a hug and Beca slowly and extremely awkwardly allowed it. She smelled his familiar cologne and it soothed her for a moment in a nostalgic kind of way.

"See you." Beca shuffled away as he flashed a tight lipped smile and retreated. She closed her eyes and groaned low in her throat. Only Stacie and Chloe could hear it though as they had remained close by to eavesdrop. Beca took a big gulp of her drink. _That sucked._

"That wasn't so bad!" Chloe yelled and Beca could tell that she was getting back into the party. Beca envied Chloe's ability to roll with the punches and keep going. Her easy going attitude was noticeable when a new song played and the redhead bounced up and down. "This is my song!"

"Every song is your song." Beca teased and rolled her eyes. She still smiled warmly at Chloe and could not help but get infected with her happy mood. The song proved to be good and when the dj threw in some old school Biz Markie the crowd even sang out.

The Bellas had moved quite a bit in their gyrations and found themselves in the middle of the dance floor. When the chorus of the song blared through the beat the living room resounded with dozens of voices in unison.

"You…you got what I need!  
But you say he's just a  
But you say he's just a friend!"

The Bellas were among the group who sang loudly to the song. Beca jumped lightly to the beat and let the music and the surrounding energy engulf her. For a moment her eyes looked around the crowd and, somehow, instantly found Kommissar's. The blonde seemed to be enjoying herself as well but she kept her gaze on Beca. They were not so far apart at this point and it seemed the distance grew shorter.

Beca noticed Kommissar's hair was in a little more disarray than the last time she had seen her. The effect was enchanting overall and Beca wondered how it could make her look better. By some kind of silent invitation the blonde closed the distance and was a person away from Beca. The chorus came back then and this time it was Kommissar that sang along.

"You…you got what I need  
But you say he's just a  
But you say he's just a friend."

She did not shout. She did not need to. Even when she could only go off her lip movements, Beca felt the words run through her. Her close proximity at that point, the look in her eyes, her messed hair, and that cinnamon smell all came crashing over Beca's senses. It was all too much and somehow she could not turn away. She still wanted more. Kommissar stood in front of her with a small smile on her lips and she began to move to the music.

Beca realized she had been still for quite some time so she began to move as well. No words were said as their bodies slowly began to close the distance between them. Beca held her cup tightly in her hand like a lifeline. She was feeling light headed and her mouth was dry. Beca quickly finished off the last of her drink and figured it did not help with the light headed feeling. Beca was torn between not looking at Kommissar's face and being trapped in those blue eyes.

All bets were off when Beca felt fingers hesitantly touch at her hips. The light contact sent electric goosebumps to shoot through the rest of her body. _I must be more drunk than I thought. I am dancing with…her. Geez this feels good._ Beca's blurry mind recycled those same thoughts as Kommissar's fingers became more bold when no objections were heard.

The party's noises seemed to filter through Beca's little bubble muted and loud at the same time. She was at the point that she just wanted to have a good time. Beca looked around the floor to spot any Bellas and she found her whole body turning. It was when she danced back into Kommissar's front that coherent thought left her brain. The warm body that moved along with hers felt so good at that moment Beca shut her eyes to the feeling. It was comfortable and she felt oddly safe.

She let that warm feeling engulf her body and it made her feel light as a feather. Her arms snaked upward to the beat as hands firmly held her hips. In her haze, Beca dropped her empty plastic cup and found purchase in soft long hair. There was a deep rumble in her ear and that is when Beca noticed Kommissar's face so close to hers. Beca could feel the hot breath on her neck, arms snaked around her middle, and it made her shut her eyes tighter. One hand covered the one around her waist and she swayed with the body formed to hers. Beca was so far gone in the feeling that she did not even register surprise that she liked it. She had only danced with the Bellas and Jesse so far in her life.

The pair of women were lost to the rest of the room they did not hear a commotion rising over the music. A couple of Frat guys seemed to have had a disagreement with some guests. This was neither of their businesses but those guests were DSM members. It took someone to push passed Kommissar, knocking her shoulder, for her to look around the room. Her deathly glare quickly found the growing tension surrounding her group. She groaned low in her throat at needing to leave her spot. She desperately did not want to but there would be more trouble if DSM got in a fight on another school's campus.

"I'm sorry, Maus, I have to go." She said in Beca's ear. Beca snapped out of her haze then and turned to look at Kommissar. Her eyes appeared glossy and her expression was still soft. Beca did not want the good feeling to stop but she could not say that out loud. "DSM needs me. I will be a moment." Kommissar said quickly. With great effort Kommissar tore herself away from Beca and towards the commotion.

Pushes were being thrown by the time she got there. She immediately placed herself in the middle and held up her hands to separate the two groups. Beca cleared her vision enough to see from where she was but her curiosity made her get closer. She could hear Kommissar shout, asking what the problem was and the Frat boys yelling back. Beca got the impression that someone bumped into the other and words were exchanged and it was not an apology. Kommissar turned to the three members Beca did not meet tonight and talk with them in German. Beca pushed to the front of the crowd watching what was going on.

"-diese Dummkopfs!" The tall, dark haired German man yelled pointing past Kommissar. The blonde simply stood like a statue with a serious look on her face. Pieter sidled up to his group.

"Das ist mir gleich! Du entschuldige und ihm in Ruhe verlassen." The man simply clenched his jaw and looked away from Kommissar. The leader sighed. "Hans. Erst denken, dann handeln."

That seemed to get his attention and he nodded resigning to something. Among the Frat guys there was pushing and egging on of each other. "Come on, Jack, finish that Fin." The one that had lost patience stepped forward to move Kommissar out of the way. She did not like that.

"Move bitch I'm gonna kick your mate right in his Netherlands! This is what you get for the disrespect." The guy got in his fighting stance but before he could even lift a finger Kommissar laid him out with a right hook.

There was a loud "Damn!" from the crowd and space had been made so the guy could fall to the floor. The other Frat guys stood with eyes wide and mouths open. The shock of the moment kept everyone rooted to the spot and waiting for the fallen guy to retaliate.

Beca's wide eyes watched Kommissar shake her hand as if she could shake off the pain she no doubt was in. "We are from Germany, you fool." Beca could not even begin to think why Kommissar said that after punching the guy. She was focused on the douche getting back up cursing the person that hit him. "Gehst! Jetzt!" Kommissar pushed the DSM members away. She shared a serious look with Pieter and nodded to him. He immediately turned and ushered his group to the front door quickly.

Kommissar's back was turned in that moment when the Frat guy got to his feet. Beca saw he had grabbed a beer bottle from somewhere on the floor as well. Without thinking Beca surged toward the guy as he raised his arm. She might of yelled something, she was not sure. Kommissar turned in time to see Beca push the guy enough to become unbalanced. The beer bottle left his hand mid rise and sailed in the air across heads towards the front window. The crashing sound of glass resounded in Beca's ears and began to panic. _Shit. Not again. I swear this isn't my fault either._

The crowd that watched fell silent again. "Party foul." Someone said loudly. "What the hell, Jack?!" A man yelled among the crowd. Before anyone could point the finger at her, Beca grabbed Kommissar's arm and bolted for the exit. When the blonde began to protest Beca spun around to face her.

"I can't get arrested again!" Kommissar looked at her confused and was about to say something but Beca continued to pull her. "I'll tell you later. Come on!" There was no protesting as Kommissar let Beca take her out of the house and towards the middle of campus. _This woman is nothing but trouble._


	6. Beca and Elyse

**Usually I wouldn't upload a chapter until I, at least, start on the next one and this one is shorter than the previous ones but... I feel you have waited long enough. My writer's block lifted on my other story but developed in this one. I know what the ending will look like I just want the journey to be something I create with confidence. I am still writing. Your reviews fuel me so thanks. Also, I stepped away from a common Kommissar trait and I hope you don't absolutely hate it.**

 **Enjoy...**

6

"I can't believe you did that." Beca exclaimed. Beca and Kommissar had finally slowed their pace as they made their way deeper into campus. Kommissar chuckled and silently cursed in German while looking over her right hand. "How's your hand, tiger?"

"Fine. I should not have done so. Violence is not the answer." Beca rolled her eyes at Kommissar's serious tone.

"I'm not ten, okay, you don't have to try and lecture me about violence." Beca casually responded as they strolled down the walkway.

Kommissar eyed her with a raised eyebrow. "It seems so. You were arrested before?"

Beca scrunched her face at the reminder. "Yeah, sort of. It wasn't a big deal, really. I was just in holding basically." Beca quickly added.

"What happened?"

Beca recounted the night of her first Regional competition. She told Kommissar how the old dude acapella group were trying to start a fight and Beca jumped in to help Jesse. She shared the same painful feeling of punching a guy and the accidental breaking of a window with an acapella trophy.

Kommissar showed concern when Beca said she joined the fight but found herself laughing at the situation. "I do not mean to make light of it, little mouse, I am sure it was stressful."

"At the time it was crazy, yeah, and my dad was livid. After his long ass lecture, though, I could laugh about it with the Bellas."

"This Fat Amy sounds like a trouble starter." Kommissar chuckled. "It reminds me of Pieter."

Beca became a little more serious at the mention of him. "Where did they go anyway? Are they alright?"

Kommissar nodded her head before she even pulled her phone out of her pocket. _How does that even fit in there?_ "I am sure they made it back to the group's house. If not the other members could pick them up." She said while she tapped away on her phone. After a minute she returned the phone to her pocket. "I let Pieter know I am okay."

Beca nodded and then decided she should do the same. When she looked at her phone she discovered the Bellas already beat her to it. She had a couple texts from Chloe and one from Fat Amy and Stacie.

CB: Becs didu tak off?  
CB: Wer u fiting again U ok ?m

SC: Hey B you alrite? Chlo's worried.

FA: shawshank has returned!

Beca rolled her eyes at Fat Amy's text. _Where the hell was she anyway?_ Beca figured after Chloe's drunk attempt at texting she made Stacie do it. She responded that she was okay and had left the party quickly. She did not say with who and told Amy that she did not do anything. This time.

Beca put her phone away before they could respond and ask more questions. "Sooo, you wanna tell me what that was back there?"

Kommissar sighed heavily as she rubbed her hand. They had made their way to a large green with a medium sized pond. The water was a kidney bean shape and there was a wooden bridge that went across the middle. The night was illuminated by lamps and the moon. The pair walked along the bridge and unconsciously stopped halfway to lean on the railing. Beca waited for Kommissar to gather her thoughts as she looked out over the dark water.

"I let my frustrations get to me. That guy was just the last straw on my back." Beca mulled over her words and decided to not correct the metaphor. "Also, it annoys me when people remain ignorant to others."

Beca looked over at the blonde. "What do you mean?"

Kommissar let out a groan. "The whole time we talked with those guys they called us every European person except for German. Even after I corrected them, they still found it funny to make jokes about our nationality."

Beca raised her eyebrows at that. It must of been really annoying if it resulted in a punch to the face. "Sorry bout that." Beca mumbled, not sure why she needed to say it.

Kommissar shook her head. "It is not you, little one. You guessed right on the first try." She smirked at Beca and Beca could feel a smile spread on her face.

"That wasn't a guess. I knew. Well, the boss man was all German group this and German group that for, like, days. Then you turn up and it just clicked." Beca shrugged and dropped her head to examine the water more intently than need be.

"Ok, Maus." There was a long comfortable silence where the two simply enjoyed the company and the view. Beca pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I saw the man ready to strike. It was too late I noticed with what. If you had not stepped in…I would be very injured right now." She gave Beca a soft smile and because of the colder air Beca could feel her cheeks grow warm.

Beca shrugged. "I wasn't thinking really. I just had to help. Guess I can't stay out of a fight." Beca chuckled dryly. There was another long moment where Beca did not know what else to say. A moment later Beca heard the blonde's soft quiet voice.

"Elyse."

Beca turned to the blonde. "What?"

"Das ist mein Name. Heiße Elyse."

Beca's heart stuttered at the foreign words rolling past the blonde's lips. "Elyse." Beca said softly, seeing how the name fits to the German. They shared wide smiles and Beca held out her hand to the blonde. "Hallo, Elyse. Ich bin Beca."

The taller woman chuckled lightly as she clasped the brunette's hand and her eyes shone by the light from the lamps. "Angenehm, Beca. Ich mag, wie Du sagst, mein Name."

Beca was still smiling but her eyes showed her confusion. "Okay, you can't expect me to understand what you're saying. Beginner level German here, remember?"

"Ah, but how will you learn if I do not speak naturally to you?" Elyse said trying to contain herself from grinning widely.

"I don't know…google?" Beca laughed at Elyse's look of disgust. "Or maybe youtube?"

Elyse shook her head at that. "You Americans. Always looking for the easy way." She teased.

Beca shrugged lightly. "What can I say, I'm an easy kind of girl." Beca's face dropped when she heard what she said. _Ugh my stupid mouth._ "Never mind. I didn't say that." She chuckled sarcastically.

There was silence, Beca and Elyse became extremely aware that they had not let go of each other's hand. _God her hand is so soft._ Beca realized how blue Elyse's eyes were and shook that thought away. She realeased her grip and turned back towards the water. Both women had to take a deep breath to escape that heavy moment.

Beca cleared her throat. "So, the mystery is over. Elyse. Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

"I am here for business, little one. Kommissar is my title. It helps me remain professional with others." She looked at Beca with a soft expression. "Then you came along. It was too much fun to joke with you and tease."

"Ha ha ha." Beca deadpanned. "I already figured out all DSM members like messing with me." She was still a little sore about that and she crossed her arms over the railing. Beca took a deep breath and let the night's events settle in her mind. She chuckled lightly. "I don't think the Bellas will ever have a normal performance. Something always happens."

Elyse smiled at that. "An eventful performance and its after party always provide a good story though."

"Yeah, at least we didn't embarrass ourselves somehow, at least."

"There is plenty of time, tiny Maus."

"Yeah, shut up." Beca rolled her eyes and Elyse chuckled. A moment later Beca spoke again. "I don't usually dance like…I mean, before when I- when we-" Beca stumbled over her words. "Sorry." She mumbled. She refused to believe that her face was burning bright red. _Why the hell did I bring it up?_

After a long minute, from the corner of her eye she could see Elyse slowly shrug a shoulder. "We may forget it. As the song says 'blame it on the alcohol'."

Beca whipped her head to look at the blonde with wide eyes. "You know that song too?"

Elyse simply looked confused. "Why show surprise, Maus? I said I listen to all types of music and not just European ones. Germany is not a secluded island." She added sarcastically.

Beca shook her head. "Yeah, no, I get that. It's just… I guess I have a hard time seeing past a person's outward appearance. Or whatever. Like your first impression of them."

"I believe it is: judge a book not by its cover."

"Pretty close, yeah. I know. It's just a bad habit I have." Beca shrugged. _Why am I always telling her about myself? I hate talking about myself…but I don't want her to think I'm an awful person. That's normal, right?_ Beca furrowed her eyebrows as she thought on it.

Beca would be understating it if she said she never interacted well with people. Her two friends in high school were around but never really close. People liked her because of her musical abilities but never stayed long because of her attitude. It just seemed easier to not get caught up in other people's business or care what they thought about her. It saved her a lot of trouble and effort. Yeah, she hated to try. Trying to be friends with someone was a headache. Since the Bellas stuck around and did not mind her moodiness, Beca found that with certain people you never really had to try to be friends. It just happened.

"Maus." Beca looked at Elyse, the woman had a small furrow in her eyebrows that Beca found cute. For some reason. "You are making a face again while thinking." Her lips tilted up slightly on one side.

Beca forced her features back to her stoic neutral look. "Oh." She silently replied.

"Is something bothering you?" Elyse asked softly.

Beca shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "No I'm good. I guess…" She blew out a deep breath. "I'm just thinking about the night. A lot happened." She chuckled but it sounded forced even to her ears. Beca straightened her back and cleared her throat. "So where in Germany are you from?"

Elyse took the charge of subject in stride. "Near Berlin. I study there now. Well, when I am home. I miss it." Beca could see the far off look in her features and could practically feel the homesickness grow. She never felt homesick but something in Elyse's features made her understand in that moment.

"What about your parents?" Beca asked softly. She never cared to ask about someone's life. They were the ones to overshare. Beca found herself curious when it came to the foreign woman.

Elyse hummed her agreement before she responded. "Mein Eltern?" She smirked at the shorter woman, who just rolled her eyes. Subconsciously, though, Beca tried to memorize the word. "I miss them more. My mother and her home cooking and my father and his big humor." She smiled brightly and Beca could not help the small tug at her lips. "He is silly but protective. He was a boxer and taught me how to protect myself." Her smile turned mischievous.

"So, that's where the right hook came from?"

Elyse's smile was almost proud. "Yes. It was beneath me to hit the man and I will most likely hear about it from Pieter." Her shoulders sagged slightly.

"Why?"

"I am the leader. I am the one to set an example. I told Michael not to push the man but I did worse, not a minute later." She sighed deeply. "I suppose my own bad habit is my temper, sometimes."

Beca was confused by this. She had never seen the blonde very upset. A little strict, yeah, but nothing close to being prone to a bad temper. Tonight was the first time Beca had seen Elyse lose her composure and even then it was momentary. Every time Beca saw Elyse she seemed easygoing and quick to smile and anything different made the Bella curious. "I've never seen you with a temper."

"That is a good thing, Maus. I do not snap at people but if I hold in all the negative emotions it comes out eventually." Elyse had become serious at the topic and Beca could feel the shift.

"I can understand that." She nodded slightly. She thought back to her first year. "First year with the Bellas, I felt like I was on autopilot. You know, acapella intrigued me but I felt like I had to do it all someone else's way and that was not my thing at all. I wasn't the person to hang out in groups and participate. I stayed for the music but even that was not going my way. When I tried to do something different it blew up in my face and I snapped at people." Beca shrugged and pretended that her sharing was completely normal. "I realized that forcing my way on other people was no different than someone forcing theirs on me. And I hated that feeling. I guess you don't see the damage caused until after the explosion."

It was silent for a long moment as Elyse thought on Beca's words. Beca could not believe she actually shared something with someone without being forced to. _It's just to help. I'd like someone to understand me a little so why can't I be that someone to her? Oh that's right because I don't do that. I'm probably not helping at all. What the hell am I doing?_

The silence dragged on before Elyse broke it. "You had an eventful first year at college. Anything that did not happen?" The lightness in her tone broke Beca's suddenly tense mood and she smiled lightly.

"Well, I didn't meet an annoying German that sings in an acapella group. Guess I can cross that off my list now." She smirked out over the water. "What about your first year?"

Elyse took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "My first year was much like yours in a way. There were many moments I had to adjust and mature. I was already in DSM then, however, and we had some recognition. Winning the World Acapella Competition was a whirlwind and greatly stressful."

"Wow. I didn't know there was a Worlds." _There's more aca-nerds out there than I thought._

"Ja. I was granted a solo part in that performance. I was extremely nervous I thought I would faint on stage." Elyse lightly chuckled. "Thankfully nothing embarrassing happened that time."

"I know- wait. That time? When did something embarrassing happen?" Beca could not help but become curious.

Elyse leveled her with a no nonsense look. "You will not be getting that story out of me, Maus."

"Fair enough." Beca shrugged. The calm moment of the two looking over the pond was interrupted by a loud group that strolled through the green.

Beca could tell from the nearby light that they were dressed in various costumes. From the way they leaned in to each other and shouted every sentence, Beca knew they have been drinking too. The two women remained in silence as the group passed them on the bridge. They ignored the group's exuberant shouts of Happy Halloween and one's attempt at a creepy ghost sound. When the students passed them by Elyse drew away from the railing.

"Perhaps we should be going." She did not say where or if they would be going there together so Beca slowly turned and leaned back against the railing. "Where is your house?"

Beca was surprised by the question and hurried after the woman, who walked back the way they came without a response. Beca fell in stride beside her. "Yeah, no, it's this way." Beca responded almost sarcastically. They walked in silence for a while and it slowly began to eat away at Beca's resolve to stay quiet. She liked the quiet before. The fact that it was late and Elyse did not seem to have a ride to, wherever she was staying, made Beca speak up. "How will you get home?"

"I will have to stay over night with you." Elyse said without missing a beat. Beca stopped suddenly in her tracks and her widened eyes watched Elyse turn to eye her.

"What?" She did not yell but she did not exactly calmly say it either.

Elyse chuckled and smiled, very amused. "I am joking, tiny Maus." She tilted her head and turned to keep walking. "Come, Maus. You know you have to tell me where to go."

Beca shook out of her frozen thoughts and resumed her place. "Right. It's near where the Frat house is. Down the road."

"Gut." More silence after that. Beca found herself thinking she should have grabbed another drink before she left the party. So she had something to do with these long pauses but more so she would not sober as quickly as she was. As good as she is being at conversing, Beca can not help but think it is because her filter has been slightly compromised.

The Fall air got a little colder or as much as it could be in an Atlanta October. Beca pulled her jacket around her when she crossed her arms. She did notice that Elyse did not seem to mind the temperature and she was wearing mesh! _She's a cyborg._ They winded their way past buildings and houses to the Bellas' street.

Along the way Elyse had comments or questions about Barden or Atlanta. Beca found herself talking easily with the blonde but her responses began to get shorter. Beca could see the Bella house a couple houses away and unconsciously slowed her walk. The women walked on in comfortable silence and enjoyed the Halloween atmosphere still seeping through the campus housings. People could be seen running or chasing others, laughter, shouts, stumbling, and houses alight and humming a beat. As she observed this, Beca cast a glance at Elyse and noticed a far off look and a small smile across her lips.

Beca did not realize she was staring at the women's soft features for as long as she was. She was torn away from her dazing when Elyse turned her head to look right at Beca. "Was ist es, Maus?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what is it, mouse?"

"Oh, nothing." At the blonde's pointed look Beca shrugged and looked ahead. "Really. You just had this look on your face or whatever."

"A look? How so?"

"I don't know. It's just a look, like, you're spacing or thinking about something. But, like, a good something, I don't know." 'Please stop rambling, you idiot' Beca internally rolled her eyes at herself.

Elyse lightly chuckled. "I see. Well, I was thinking of home so that would make it a good something. More precisely, I was thinking of school and how this place still feels similar to it."

"So like, Germany and American dumb drunk campus parties are the same?"

"Something like that. Though, it would take more alcohol to cause such riotous behavior." Elyse smirked. "I am surprised to feel a connection to home so far away from it."

Beca mulled over that a moment. "Some things are just universal. Like college parties, crazy students, and acapella nerds." Beca sighed loudly and in somewhat a huff. "More aca-nerds. That's still so weird to imagine." She let out a breathy laugh.

Elyse followed Beca in her airy laughter. "It is I suppose." Beca motioned towards the house to their left. Elyse stopped and looked over the house, both sharing a small disappointment that they reached their destination.

"This is me." Beca stuffed her hands in her back pocket, unsure of what to do with them.

"Right. I will call Pieter to pick me up then."

"You want me to wait here - I mean with you? I could…wait. If you wanted." Beca mumbled off the end of her sentence. She berated herself for sounding so stupid and being the cause of Elyse's amused smile.

"That would be nice, Maus." Elyse said succinctly and then pulled her phone out. She was talking quickly in German so Beca did not know what was being said. She figured it was directions and assurances. After a minute Elyse ended the call and turned back to Beca. "It will be a few minutes."

"Cool." Beca rocked back on her heels once before remembering she hated fidgeting, so she crossed her arms and locked her knees stiff. After a few moments Beca grasped at any conversation topic. "So, the medley songs…are kinda good." _Really? That's how you put it?_ "I mean they are good and catchy. Music wise cause I still don't understand it but…yeah. My favorite is…" Beca pulled her phone out to open her music app to her recently added list.

Elyse moved closer to look upon the phone as well and did not contain her surprise. "You saved the music to your phone?"

Beca kept her gaze on her phone and ignored the feeling of the tall blonde being so close to her. She felt like she had been caught doing something embarrassing but quickly realized that was silly. What did it matter she put some random German songs on her phone? It was good music.

"Yeah so?" Beca said a little too defensively as she finally clicked on the song. Music flowed from her phone's speakers surrounding the pair.

Elyse took a moment to listen to the music before responding to Beca. "I am just surprised. This is a wonderful song. I thought you would pick a much faster song."

"Yeah me too but there's something about the melody that pulls you in. It's still kind of upbeat and I could easily remix it."

Elyse watched Beca bob her head to the music for a little while before speaking. "Do you know the words, Maus?" Beca shot her a look like she should know the answer. "Not all the words I'm sure but the title at least?"

Beca shook her head as she tried to remember what the words translated to. "Something about a light, I think."

Elyse smiled slightly as she agreed. "Mein Sternenlicht means my starlight. Du bist mein Sternenlicht means you are my starlight. It is repeated quite a bit in the chorus."

Beca remained quiet a moment until she heard the familiar words in the song. The upbeat tempo kept her head slightly bobbing along and a small twitch of her lips appeared. "I hear it now. That's cool."

Elyse smiled as they listened to the song a little longer. Beca got the feeling that blue eyes were boring into her but could not bring herself to look. "I have time tomorrow to work on the arrangement. Would you like to join me with the work?" Elyse asked.

Beca looked up finally and saw hesitant and hopeful eyes looking back at her. She thought a moment before shrugging a shoulder. "Yeah, sure, I don't have class on Fridays. I'll tell you now though I won't be up before noon."

Elyse chuckled. "That is fine. The evening will be preferable. After I meet with our manager at 2 I will let you know where to meet me."

Beca nodded her head and agreed. Just then a van pulled up to the curb right next to them. Beca eyed it warily and totally saw it as sketchy. When Elyse made a move towards the passenger door Beca shot a hand out to stop her. "Dude, have you heard of any cliche horror movie, ever? You don't get in a shady van!"

Elyse simply raised an eyebrow at the brunette and smiled very amused. "Why, Maus, are you trying to protect me?" She teased. Beca rolled her eyes but kept her hand on the blonde's forearm.

The passenger door swung open quickly and it made Beca jump slightly. "Los geht's. I do not have the whole night to wait, troll."

Beca instantly relaxed when the familiar voice sounded from inside the van. The dashboard lights barely made out Pieter's features. Beca huffed and finally let go of Elyse's arm. "Of course you guys got a dark, shady looking van."

Elyse laughed again as she made to get into the vehicle. "Danke, kleine Maus, für huete nacht. Es hat Spaß gemacht." At Beca's confused look, Elyse translated. "Thank you, tiny mouse, for tonight. It was fun."

Beca nodded and offered a tight lipped smile quickly. She took a subtle deep breath before speaking. "Guten nacht, Elyse."

Elyse looked at her a moment longer as if debating weither she should say something. A small smile crossed her lips as she replied softly. "Guten nacht, kleine Maus. Träume suß."

Before Elyse hoisted herself into the van and closed the door, Beca heard a yell from inside. "Ja, Guten nacht to Pieter as well. Danke for saying so, Maus. She is really so sweet." He added sarcastically to Elyse. Beca shook her head and Elyse laughed at her friend.

"Bye, giant." Beca yelled as the door was shut and the van rolled away. A smile fought its way to the surface before Beca shook it away and walked inside the Bellas house. The night went as well as one could go for the Bellas and maybe better for Beca personally.

When she entered the house Beca was not surprised to see most of the girls still up. Fat Amy, Stacie, Jessica and Lily were spread across the couches in varying positions. When Beca stepped into the living room there was a chorus of greetings from the girls.

"Thank God you're not dead."

"Where you been?"

"Did you get bailed out again?"

Beca rolled her eyes at them and plopped down at an empty space on the couch. "Yeah, I'm alive. I just walked around a bit and no, I wasn't arrested, Amy. Thanks for the concern."

Stacie smiled tiredly. "That's good, B. What happened back there? One minute we're all dancing and then you wander off and then there's a fight breaking out. Then I heard the window breaking, was that you?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I don't know. I found myself in the middle of it all. I didn't do that though." _I may have been the cause but I didn't technically do it._ "I just ran out of there though. Ya know my history with broken windows and cops."

There were hums of agreement and Amy spoke up. "Well, no cops were called. The Frat guys handled it quickly and cleaned it up. Really, everyone just kept dancing around them. As long as they kept the bar open I wouldn't care if the roof came off." Beca scoffed at Amy and looked around.

"Where's-" A high pitched squeal cut Beca's words off before she could finish them. Beca's wide eyes saw Chloe at the entrance to the kitchen and followed her as she sped towards Beca. She flinched as the redhead got closer and even when she mentally prepared for impact it still hurt when Chloe landed on her lap. Chloe's arms snaked around Beca's neck as Beca huffed out her pain.

"Chlo." Beca groaned as her hands hesitantly went to the redhead's back. She patted it lightly. "What's up?"

Chloe pulled away to glare at Beca through bloodshot and glossy eyes. "What's up, Beca, is I worried. Why'd you just disappear?"

Beca refrained from rolling her eyes because she knew Chloe would not appreciate it, even in her state now. "Sorry, Chlo. I just didn't wanna be around there. Ya know, with the fight and all."

Chloe's eyes softened quickly. "As long as you're okay, Becs. At least tell us where you're going. You can't be lone wolf all the time."

Before Beca could respond Stacie spoke. "She wasn't alone, though." Beca's widened eyes landed on Stacie's smug little smile. Chloe spun around best she could on Beca's lap which caused her to land halfway onto the couch. Beca adjusted herself so she was not in pain anymore and Chloe's legs draped over her lap. Chloe's face looked similar to Beca's. The only difference was Chloe's was curious and Beca's was nervous. "What? I saw you bolt with a certain German following close behind."

Beca cursed the tall woman and bit back a groan of frustration. Chloe's eyes landed back on Beca. "You left the party with the German guy?! Becs, that's danger-is. Dangerous." She corrected her still inebriated slip up. "He's a stranger."

Beca looked between Chloe and Stacie, waiting. Stacie continued to smile knowingly but said nothing else. Beca shut her eyes tightly. "I know. Stranger danger and all. I got it. It's okay though. I'm fine. I wasn't thinking then but it's all good." Chloe opened her mouth to continue her questioning but Beca spoke up and moved to get up. "Look, I'm tired. I want to shower and get into bed."

Chloe sputtered for a moment and huffed when nothing came out. Fat Amy raised a cup to Beca as she moved Chloe's legs back to her previous spot. "Good idea, Shorty. A night of property damage, misdemeanors, and debauchery can be tiring for you. You need a bedtime story?"

Beca glared at the blonde who looked back at her innocently. "No." She deadpanned and moved to the stairs. She turned around quickly. "Thanks for waiting up and worrying about me, guys. Really, I uhh just...drink some water. Especially you, Chlo." The girls smiled brightly at the awkward woman before them. Beca offered a tight lipped smile and shrugged before turning sharply and leaving. Beca shook her arms, trying to lose the heavy feeling she felt in her gut. _Those nerds._

By the time she had showered, got ready for bed, and settled underneath the covers, Beca felt completely sober. That is when her thoughts came slamming into her about Elyse. Elyse.

Beca rolled the name around her mind for a while. It was so easy to talk with her about...everything. Anything. Sure, she was still awkward as hell and could not keep her mouth shut sometimes but that was just how she was. The blonde was a mystery to Beca and the brunette found herself curious to figure her out. That alone was a weird feeling. As her body began to succumb to the comforting feeling of her bed her mind lazily flitted through thoughts. A song. Like a song roaming in the back of her mind. She tried to grab the melody, tried to find the right beat, and it was there at the end of her fingertips. It was ready to be heard, ready to be mixed, ready to be sung and danced to. She strained for the chords and yearned for the feeling it would bring her. She wanted to dissect the song and add her own touch and hear it become something new. Something that was two separate entities, completely different, merging into something unique and special. Beca's mind drowned into heavy sleep and she sighed out a breath of contentment. A single word leaving her lips was unheard by the world.

 _Elyse._


	7. Beca's Day Out

**Did you miss me? Thanks to your nice reviews I had a surge of inspiration to get this done. I have had a very busy couple weeks so blame life (per usual). I let my imagination go with this one and it gets a little indulgent. Let me know what you think. The ending, well,...sorry not sorry. Enjoy...**

7

Over the weeks of November Beca remained in close contact with Elyse. They saw each other when Beca went to Residual Heat and when they got together to work on the medley project. It was not uncommon for the two to text each other everyday, even if it was about something silly they had come across seeing or hearing.

The day after Halloween Beca had met up with Elyse at a local coffee shop near campus in the evening. The place had a total hipster vibe with countless tables where people hunched over books, laptops, and papers. Beca and Elyse became a pair devoted to their respective laptops. Over a cup of coffee they had eventually come to squeeze in front of Beca's as the brunette showed Elyse her mixing program and process. The rest of the afternoon had passed in comfortable talk of music and work. Neither felt compelled to bring up anything deeper since they had already learned so much the night before. Beca enjoyed talking shop with Elyse, knowing the woman understood her, when Beca found the blonde herself talked about musical theory and techniques.

Thanksgiving Day Beca did nothing but send Elyse every stereotypical American Thanksgiving picture she could find. From the cartoon turkeys and to the happy faces of Native Americans and Pilgrims. It was all awful and insensitive but she did it just to annoy the German woman. Elyse commented on every picture and text sent with disbelief and shocked curiosity about commercialized American traditions. Elyse would educate Beca a little every other week with a German holiday, most likely regarding a Saint of some sort. After a while Beca stopped trying to remember them and simply listened to Elyse talk about her home country. Since Germany did not celebrate Thanksgiving the way, or even at the same time, as America, Elyse simply wished her well through text.

Beca did spend the holiday with her father, who openly talked about school, the future, and the Bellas with Beca. For her part, she contributed what she could but found herself still uneasy talking about school, especially in front of the step monster. Beca did not have any negative feelings towards her step - mother anymore and mainly called her step monster in her head as a joke. Beca found they were too opposite to have any kind of conversation that lasted more than five minutes. As much as she tried, which, honestly, was not much but she said she did, Beca could not find the wonderful world of real estate interesting.

Over the course of the month the Bellas won their first competition of the year and proceeded on to the next round along with the Treblemakers. They had their celebratory party and gave each other a hard time in good spirits. Things were very different between the two groups since Beca's freshman year and she was glad for that. There was a part of her that grew tired of the constant attention the Bellas were getting though. Being back to back champions only brought more pressure for a three time championship and a performance to one up the rest. To say Beca was a bit worried about that was a little of an understatement. She did not want to tell the Bellas and especially not Chloe. The redhead lived for the Bellas' competitions and spending time with the girls.

Elyse and Das Sound Machine were almost halfway through their album which Elyse switched from talking nonstop about or refusing to mention it. After the 4th meeting to mix the medley Beca found they spent less time on it and more just talking. Not that they got bored with the music it just happened more often that they went on a tangent about their conversation topics.

At first it had been because Elyse refused to try a banana nut muffin Beca had bought one afternoon at the same coffee shop they met at the first time. It snowballed after Elyse said she did not care for bananas and went into all foods either woman did not like. The next time it was when they met on the campus green one particularly warm day and Beca shrieked because a bee flew too close to her head. Beca refused for an hour straight that she had not made such a noise and Elyse would not let it drop. This spiraled into what animals, insects, and bugs they secretly were afraid of and continued on after that.

Beca had come to accept the fact that she liked hanging out with Elyse. She was a breath of fresh air and a nice change of pace. Beca loved hanging out with the Bellas but they had developed a pattern. Living, performing, and being close made them predictable to each other. Beca did not think it was a bad thing. She liked that she knew where herself and the girls stood. Even when they had gained a new member through Barden's exchange program, the Bellas welcomed the girl and she had instantly fallen in step.

Her name was Florencia from Guatemala and she was the same year as the Bellas and actually pretty smart. Beca was surprised the girl could sing and dance extremely well but more so the fact that the Dean granted the late acceptance to the group for a somewhat PR reason. Chloe did not mind in the slightest so Beca did not argue either. Flo was good and they could use someone with some gymnastic abilities to up their set performance so it was a win-win all around. She fit in well and Beca did her leader duties in welcoming her and fitting her into the Bellas. She was a curious little thing, smaller than even Beca, and seemed to say the first thing that came to her head. Even that change eased away but day after day Beca talked to Elyse.

The Bellas noticed Beca's constant texting at times and her sudden influx in business meetings at random times of the day. They still teased her about her Tall German but Beca let the comments roll off her back. She knew they thought it was Pieter she was seeing and the fact that it was not gave her an inside edge to ignore their prodding. All of them…except Stacie. Every time the girls would gang up on her Stacie would either remain silent or use nondescript pronouns. It made Beca wary of just what Stacie knew and what the tall girl was thinking about it. There were times when Beca just wanted to confront her about it but she held back knowing she did not want to open that can of worms just yet. She liked how things were now.

"How about we change things up?"

Beca looked up from her doodles on her notebook to Elyse. They were, once again, at the coffe shop and had been for the past hour. They had exchanged notes and tweaked a few things on the medley and fell into a comfortable quiet. It was a little after 5 so they had ordered sandwiches and drinks for themselves and ate in companionable silence. Elyse's question tore Beca out of her haze and, admittedly, she had hit a creative wall with the mixing.

Beca looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"I said, how about we change things up? I have hit a wall and I think you feel the same. Let us take this time to do something that is not music related." Elyse had her head propped on her hand on the table. She was staring blankly at her laptop before releasing a deep breath and closing it.

"Not music related? Like what? That's kinda my only thing." Beca shrugged and half smirked, trying to shrug off that fact. She did not have any other hobbies or interests and she, for the first time, wondered if that was a bad thing.

"Well, let us find a new thing. I have been meaning to sight see Atlanta but I have not had too much time. Will you join me to see the Olympic Park?" Beca could tell Elyse's eyes shone with hope and something else. Inside her head Beca groaned.

Beca slumped in her seat, somewhat defeated, when she could see Elyse's eyes pleading with her. Beca huffed out and checked her phone. Elyse smiled quickly. She already knew Beca's body language well enough. Beca had given in and Elyse knew before Beca voiced her excuse. "It's already kinda late, though." Her protest sounded weak, even to Beca.

Elyse's smile grew as she quickly stuffed her laptop in her bag and motioned for Beca to do the same. "It is not. Trust me." Beca followed Elyse and they gathered their trash to toss. "Besides, you are a college student. You should be use to late nights."

They tossed their trash by the door. "Wait, how late are you talking?" Beca asked, a little worried. If it was late the Bellas would surely give her grief for running off with That Tall German again. Her answer was a mischievous smile and a quick wink before Elyse sauntered out of the cafe. When Beca's brain caught up to the present and registered what she just saw, she followed the blonde to DSM's rental car.

Beca was at least glad that Elyse had rented a car recently so she would not have to travel in the Shade-mobile. This would be the first time she would be riding with the blonde, though, and a part of her was nervous about that. Usually they would meet someplace near or on campus, work for a few hours, and go their separate ways. Beca was aware of the grief she would get by leaving campus with her "co-worker" and would have to think of something to tell the Bellas because now she was just a little curious as well. She has seen a lot of Atlanta, traveling with the Bellas and spending some time with her dad but she could not say she did any touristy things. So, she would indulge Elyse and accompany her and try not to think about spending even more time alone with her away from campus.

They deposited their bags in the back seat of the black Honda sedan and climbed in the front seats. Elyse pulled out of the parking spot as Beca fiddled with the radio. "Was machst du?" Elyse asked Beca.

Beca had heard the same question a dozen times so she knew what it meant. "Nichts." Beca tried to sound out perfectly but was still a little self conscious of her pronunciation.

Elyse shook her head lightly as she navigated away from Barden. "I regret teaching you that word. Everything is something. It is impossible for someone to do nothing. So, I repeat, what are you doing?"

"Okay, I'm finding a station real quick before we get too far away."

Elyse looked curiously at Beca a moment but did not ask any more. Beca made a small triumphant noise when she found the station and sat back in her seat. "-music for the independent mind." The voice on the radio finished before a song came over the speakers. It was an indie song Beca had heard once before, from this station, but the music was not exactly important right now. She sat almost counting the seconds until Elyse asked. She always did.

"Why have you chosen this station?"

"It's the campus station. You remember I said in my freshman year I worked at the radio station? Well, this is it. The music is usually pretty good. I tune into it every once in a while."

A few moments went by as they listened to the music before Elyse spoke up again. "That is not everything, though." At Beca's questioning look Elyse elaborated. "Is there another reason you listen to the station, Maus?"

Beca looked away a little shyly. "Well…sometimes- uhh well sometimes they uhh play my songs." Beca mumbled out, looking across the street to houses and businesses.

Elyse seemed a little surprised by that. "Your songs? You mean the mixes you make?" Beca simply nodded. "How does that happen?"

Beca let the corner of her lip turn up slightly. "Well they have a music player program on a computer next to all this equipment, right?" Beca let out sarcastically. Elyse's deadpanned glare only made Beca's smile widen especially when she caught the corner of the blonde's lips tilting as well.

"Urkomisch, kleine Maus, very funny. You know what I mean."

"Well, when I told you I gave them my mixes for them to play I may have under sold how many I gave them." After a few moments Beca gathered herself to continue. "I gave them almost a hundred songs."

Elyse's wide eyes whipped to hers a couple of times so she would not let her eyes stray from the road. It looked almost comical to Beca. "Ein hundert Lieder?!"

"If that means, a hundred songs, then yes. Ein hundert Lieder." Beca mimicked, kind of liking a shocked expression on Elyse's face. At this point they had gone too far from campus and the station began to go in and out. Beca fiddled with the knob again and placed it on a popular station.

"How?"

Beca was not sure what the question was for exactly but decided to explain anyway. "I gave them a USB drive every other week and each one had about ten songs on it. By the end of the school year I turned in, maybe, ten drives." Beca shrugged nonchalantly. At the time she was just excited about the idea of someone playing her mixes she did not stop to think how obsessed she seemed.

She heard Elyse's airy chuckle from the drivers seat. "You are something, Maus. Did they play them all?"

Beca was no longer shy about the fact that her mixes had gone ignored for months before Luke, the station manager, finally took a listen. She told Elyse that and shrugged it off too. She was doing well with the Bellas, getting the musical experience and attention in a completely different way. It was not what she had in mind when she first came to Barden but it was still good.

"So they are playing them all now that you are a famous two time acapella champion?" Beca could clearly hear the teasing in her tone and rolled her eyes at that while she watched Atlanta streets pass by.

"No way. I mean acapella is great but that's two different worlds. I just let them play what they had and…" Beca stopped before she gave away anything else. Of course Elyse did not let it drop.

"Und was? And what, Maus?"

"Nothing." Beca shook her head lightly and continued to stare out the window. Elyse tried to coax more out of Beca but once the brunette began humming along to the radio, Elyse dropped it. They had made their way to Centennial Olympic Park and Beca was curious about the place. They parked and began to wander through, seemingly aimless.

It was a pretty good day despite the chill and Beca did not mind its bite against her face. They strolled along wide walkways and paths, watching as many people did the same. Some had even sat, eating or talking, or tossing a Frisbee or football. They meandered further into the park, admiring the scenery, when a rising noise could be heard ahead. They instinctively went in that direction and found themselves in a huge plaza area.

Red stone covered a vast area with many flagpoles displaced throughout held flags tugging in the breeze. They journeyed further in and discovered the sound was of shoots of water coming from the stone floor and people jumping around them. Not many people were brave enough to get wet on a chilly evening so it was mostly young teens and adults messing around. Beca and Elyse journeyed closer to get a better look at the fountains and noticed they were rings.

"I suppose that this is in memory of the park." When Beca looked confused she continued. "Olympic Park? The five rings making up the fountain? You do know that the Olympics was held here once, right?"

Beca looked at the fountain and noticed the multiple rings shape and then looked over to all the flagpoles. "Oh. I didn't know that." She shrugged. "I barely pay attention in history class so why would I look up the name to a park?"

Elyse shook her head at the younger woman. "History is important. Every person, place, and thing has a history. Some intertwine and some never mix. Do you not think, a few decades from now, what people will think of your history when you are a famous producer?"

Beca scoffed. "That's different. History is like hundreds of years ago not just a few decades."

"It is the same. This concerns you now is the difference."

"Oh god, you're not a History major nerd, are you?" Beca would have to avoid the topic at all costs if that was the case. Names and numbers blurred together for her.

Elyse shook her head. "No, I am not. I just know there is value in a history's knowledge. I know it is just as important to learn from the past as well as dream of the future."

"Ok ok. It's important." Beca said more to get the blonde to talk about something else. She hated any kind of lecturing feeling she would get from others. They strolled around the fountains and watched the water displays.

They did not shoot very high but they still flowed in a pattern that was mesmerizing. They ignored the rambunctious teens that made a game of trying to push each other through a ring without getting wet themselves. Beca stood at the end of one ring and held her hand out as a jet shot water up. The water was super cold and she did the first thing she could of and flick her hand away.

A small gasp sounded to her right. "Did you just get me wet?"

Beca whipped her head around. "Oh dude, no! Sorry. I wasn't thinking, it's just the water was cold." Elyse patted her face and front down with her hands in an attempt to dry them. She gave Beca a stern disbelieving look. "Really. That was an accident."

After she finished with what she could, Elyse shook her head. "You are lucky it was an accident then, Maus. Otherwise, I would make you stand right over those fountains and make you wet."

Standing over the fountain would make the jet shoot- Beca chuckled dryly. "You probably wouldn't want to get me wet like that."

"What?"

"What? Nothing."

Elyse eyed her with scrunched eyebrows and confusion marring her face. Beca should of kept her mouth shut. She did not know why she said it it was just the first thing out of her mouth. Her face grew warm under Elyse's continued gaze but she ignored it when there seemed to be recognition in those eyes. Beca looked around frantically for something to distract them. The sun had just gone down over the buildings of downtown and the park lights came on. Everything was basked in a yellow glow, with a little bit of blues and reds as well. Curiously Beca looked for the cause and saw it standing erect not far from them.

The lights shined in her eyes and she could of sworn a light bulb flicked on over her head. _Distraction found._ "Hey, let's ride that." Beca said pointing over Elyse's shoulder. The tall woman turned and her eyes shot immediately to the tall structure.

"That?" If Beca did not know any better she would say there was major hesitancy in her voice. She decided to steamroll past it.

"Yeah. All your sightseeing in one ride." She grabbed Elyse by the crook of her elbow and tugged her along. "It's gonna be fun."

Elyse followed Beca automatically and when Beca was turned around, her eyes would shoot upward at the mechanical contraption and back to the floor constantly. "Would it cost expensive?"

Beca shrugged. "We'll find out. Don't worry its my treat." Beca's eyes looked up to the very top of the ferris wheel on steroids. It was alight with colorful lights and just glowed warmly in the downtown's night like a beacon. It sat right across the park by a road next to the city's center but it still reminded Beca of carnivals.

They made their way through the paths, across the street, and found the entry area to get on. Only a couple of people stood in line before them, Beca weaved through the partitions to the pay counter. The man behind the counter smiled warmly at them. "Hi. Welcome to Skyview Atlanta. How many?"

"Two." Beca said eagerly, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Ok. That'll be $26."

Beca let out a low whistle. "Geez. Okay." She pulled out her debit card from her wallet and handed it over to the man. Elyse stepped up beside her.

"If it is too much we do not have to do this."

Beca waved her hand flippantly. "Nah, don't worry bout it. It's my treat. It's like the same as movie tickets anyway."

Elyse stared off but mindlessly responded. "You hate movies."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean the Bellas didn't drag me along to watch some Nicholas Sparks vomit inducing, tear fest." The man handed back the card and their tickets and directed them to the line and bid them a good night. They shuffled through the partitions before a man next to a standing camera stopped them.

"Picture for the couple? Part of the experience, no extra charge."

"Uhmm- no, well, we're not…" Beca stumbled. _Would it be rude to deny it really hard in front of her or just not say anything? Ignore the guy, that's it, just don't say anything. Make Elyse do the talking. She's been pretty quiet._

"Yes, thank you." Beca heard Elyse's almost quiet reply. _What? That's not-she wasn't- I didn't think she'd go with it. Dammit. I hate pictures._ Beca grumbled in her head.

The man smiled and pointed behind them. "Please stand at the line so the camera will focus better."

They both turned stiffly and Beca hissed at Elyse quietly. "Why did you say yes?"

"Why did you say no?" She shot back.

"About the picture? Cause I hate taking my picture. I always look stupid."

"It is just a photo." Elyse said as they stood next to each other at the appropriate spot. The pair looked like they were getting their mug shots taken. Beca stood as tall as she could, for some reason, but the guy would not take the photo.

"Uh…how about you loosen up some? You're both kind of tense. Maybe smile?" He said hesitantly.

"I'll show you tense." Elyse muttered under her breath as she glared at the man. Beca could hear her of course which only made her confused.

That is when she noticed Elyse was pretty rigid and it reminded her of her past Kommissar mode. There seemed to be tension rolling off the blonde and Beca did not understand why. She just wanted to show the German Atlanta like she wanted to. The Skyview would do that even in the dark. The view would be just as good with all the lights. Maybe it was because Beca paid for her? So far they have paid separate when eating out. Was that it? Beca did not know and she felt bad that maybe she was the cause of Elyse's sour mood. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She reached out and held Elyse's hand. Her hand felt cold against Elyse's warm one and it instantly reminded her of Halloween.

Elyse seemed to tense at the initial contact but soon relaxed a little. They locked eyes with each other as Beca asked softly. "Bist du gut?" She had been spending a lot of time with the German and some words stuck so it was easy to speak in simple sentences, at least. The hand around her tightened slightly and Elyse smiled softly.

"Wenn du meine Hand halt, dann ja. Es geht mir gut, kleine Maus." Beca smile slightly as the familiar confused looked crossed her face whenever German was spoken a lot. It was not eclipsed by the smile on Beca's face when she noticed Elyse was no longer tense.

"You know I didn't catch most of that but I could tell you said you're fine. And you called me tiny mouse again." Elyse smiled brightly at Beca then.

"You are getting better at understanding, Maus. Sehr gut, very good."

Beca rolled her eyes playfully but she was interrupted before she could say something. "Okay, all done."

The two woman snapped out of it and looked at the man by the camera. They did not even know the photo had been taken. Beca stepped forward causing Elyse to as well, not breaking their hold, and a part of Beca felt relieved. The man explained the photos will be given at the end of the ride to give them time to print. It was fine with them since they were being escorted up the small flight of stairs to an awaiting carriage. A woman held the door open and gave them the whole safety talk.

Beca noticed the hand in hers tighten slightly but she held it back and kept quiet. The enclosed pod was roomy for just them two. It was circular with a padded bench that wrapped around the edge of the opposite sides. The space across from the door was empty so people could stand if they wanted. Luckily, no one was waiting behind them so once they entered they were told it would only be a minute.

"You two beat the rush. We'll get going now and I'll let you two ride alone." The woman said with a, not so subtle, wink and shut the door behind them. Beca would of been terribly embarrassed if it was not for the fact that Elyse seemed way too tense. Beca moved to sit down before she fell over when the thing started moving. She was a bit clumsy. Elyse did not let go but followed Beca.

"Umm, are you okay?"

"Yes." Elyse sat next to Beca, stiffly. Whatever the deal was it was not working on Beca. She could see the tension in the blonde's body when Elyse swallowed thickly.

"I don't-" The carriage jolted forward suddenly. "See, I don't believe you. Do you not like ferris wheels?"

"They are fine." Elyse stated curtly.

"Well, this is a giant ferris wheel so it's not terrible." When no response came and the carriage began to tilt and climb higher, Beca tried again. "Look, if you didn't wanna get on you should've said."

Beca peeled her fingers away from the blonde's and carefully moved to stand by the window. There was a little irritation floating in Beca's system because of the blonde. She just wanted to show Elyse a touristy thing. _That's what she wanted to do and suddenly I'm getting the silent treatment? Well, two can play that._ Beca folded her arms across her chest and planted her feet so she would not sway too much with the carriage. The steady incline stopped suddenly and Beca figured someone else was getting on or off. Beca took a moment to drink in the sight of downtown Atlanta glowing in lights and sounds. She fought the urge to take a peek at the blonde who remained seated quietly.

Faint noises of the city floated up to the metal carriage into Beca's ears and it was static noise and blaring deafness compared to the silence in the compartment. The carriage moved again and Beca had to shoot a hand out against the window to steady herself. _Geez these things really need a kick to get going._

Finally Beca heard a sound from Elyse. "Be careful, Maus." The words seemed strained like they were pried from her vocal chords. Beca scoffed.

"I'm not going to fall out. It's enclosed. I'm more in danger of tripping over my feet."

"Still…" Elyse tried but grew quiet for a moment. "I am sorry." The words felt tiny in the vastness of the carriage. Beca finally looked over to Elyse with curiosity.

"What?"

"I am ruining the evening and you simply wanted to help." Elyse stared somewhere along the foot of the bench across from her. Beca was so confused. The really confident and witty woman was…shy? _No, more defeated or…scared? No, she wouldn't be scared. There's nothing scary up here. It's just us two in a confined space hundreds of feet in the air... Wait._

Beca's eyes bored into Elyse's downcast face. She needed to know. "Elyse. Are you-" Beca faltered when Elyse looked up to her. Her features were rigid and stoic but there was deep emotions in those blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to glow from the city lights outside their window. It clicked for Beca. Elyse was uncomfortable being here. Not here with her or anything but up in the air. _She's scared of heights? How is- why did- of all the- Dammit, Beca, the one thing you pick and it terrifies her. Good fucking job._

"Elyse. I didn't-" Beca took steps forward to try to console the blonde but the carriage stopped again, probably for the same reason last time, but Beca was vastly unprepared for it. The swaying caught her off guard and sure enough she stumbled forward, losing her balance. It seemed to happen in slow motion but instead of the sting in her palms from the floor there was softness.

Beca focused and saw Elyse grasping one of her hands while the other was firmly holding onto her elbow. She half stood in an awkward angle and their faces were so close together. _This is embarrassing._ Beca slowly began to gain her footing and Elyse followed without losing her hold. Her grip softened, however, as they stood together.

"Sorry." Beca mumbled.

Elyse smirked. "It seems you were right. The danger comes from your own feet." Elyse lightly chuckled at Beca's embarrassment.

"Yeah, whatever." Beca suddenly remembered why she walking over in the first place. She locked eyes with Elyse and she seemed more relaxed. "Nice to know my almost injury brightened your mood." Beca mockingly glared.

Elyse laughed a little louder at that. "Never, Maus. Your lack of grace is endearing."

"Whatever. Your lack of tact is infuriating." Elyse only smiled proudly and Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry too, though." Beca said with eyes downcast. "I didn't realize you would hate doing this." A finger underneath her chin raised Beca's eyes back to blue ones. "You should've said something." Beca said more sternly.

Elyse smiled lightly. "True. You looked so excited though. Besides, I am fine. Now." There was a light squeezing of Beca's hand and that is when she realized they were holding hands. _When did that happen? God, she's just like Chloe. No personal space._ However, Beca did not let go or loosen her grip.

Suddenly with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Beca stepped away tugging the blonde with her. "Don't be so sure. I am going to torture you a little."

Elyse realized Beca was bringing her back to where Beca stood previously and planted her feet. "No, Maus."

Beca smiled sweetly. "Come on. It won't be bad. Please?" When Elyse loosened up a little and shuffled forward, Beca knew her tone was totally working. "Come on."

Beca turned towards the glass and kept her hand connected with Elyse's so she followed. They had stopped at the very top so Beca knew this was going to be a huge challenge for the blonde. Beca stood a few inches away from the glass. She could see her reflection and a very hesitant Elyse reflected behind her. Beca noticed Elyse's eyes focused on the back of her head or looking straight up. Beca smiled at the reflection even though Elyse would not see it. She tugged the blonde closer behind her.

She could feel the nervous energy behind her like a wall. "It's okay. Take deep breaths. Calm down." Beca knew her advice was stupid. A person could not get over a fear of heights simply by breathing but Beca got another idea. She would distract the German woman so that it would not matter how high or close to the edge they were. It worked when Beca almost fell on her face but this time it would not be embarrassing on Beca's end.

Elyse stepped right behind Beca to avoid having to stand at the edge herself. Beca did not mind since it would be easier this way. Without a single thought regarding her own preference to personal space, Beca reached her left hand back to connect with Elyse's just like their right hands. She could feel Elyse's breath push out against her hair and it sent tingles down her neck. Beca held warm hands in her own and could faintly feel Elyse's warmth behind her. Memories of Halloween flitted through the corners of her mind, subconsciously making Beca yearn for its full return. Beca brought their hands up to the window and splayed her fingers against the glass. The movement brought Elyse flush against Beca's back and they both sighed at the contact.

The carriage jolted again to the side and Beca felt Elyse tense. "Think of something else. Anything else." Beca voiced quietly, amazed that her voice was working at all. The body's warmth and softness behind her was very distracting. Elyse's hands spread over Beca's hands for a long moment, they stayed, then they slowly drifted to her wrists. Even slower they trailed to Beca's elbows, drawing goosebumps in their wake. Beca's heart rate sped up and she closed her eyes, focusing on the new and curious feeling coursing through her. As Elyse's hands continued, up to Beca's shoulders, Beca wondered how she could feel the effects of those hands everywhere against her body even through her jacket.

Elyse's right hand moved Beca's hair behind an ear before both hands journeyed down her sides. The tingling was delicious and Beca forced her body not to temble. Her eyes remained clamped shut as she felt a hot breath against her neck as Elyse nuzzled close to her. There was a firm grasp on her hips before she felt hands encircle her waist. When it seemed Elyse was content with this position, Beca dropped her hands over the ones at her waist. It took a few long moments before Beca could drag her brain from its warm and content depths to speak.

"See. It's not so bad." Beca opened her eyes to stare at their joined reflection in the glass. As if feeling the look, Elyse cracked her eyes open. They instantly looked down but slowly went back to lock with Beca's. Beca felt almost proud of the relaxed look on Elyse's face even though they were both at the edge looking down. "You're not going to fall."

Elyse's eyes stayed on hers and a small smile played on her lips. "Du mögen sich irren." Beca's lips tugged up in a gentle smile, resigned to the fact that Elyse will speak German when in the mood and may not translate. It seemed it was something the blonde did to not speak what she truly meant but Beca had no way of finding if that was true. Instead of pressuring her into explaining, Beca leaned against Elyse. The arms tightened slightly and Beca could not be bothered about it. She felt perfectly comfortable and safe, which was odd for her and also because she was suppose to be helping the blonde.

From the way she felt Elyse relax around her, Beca knew she succeeded. It definitely did not go how she planned but she barely had a plan to begin with so it was okay. She ignored all the reasons she would normally hate this close contact and melted into the feeling. The carriage stopped two more times on their decent and it barely registered to the pair.

"So beautiful." Beca felt the words more than heard them. It tickled her neck and ear from where Elyse had settled. Beca opened her eyes from when they shut on their own again. Elyse was looking out toward downtown and Beca relaxed more.

"It is." Their eyes locked in the reflection for a second before they returned to the city lights and towering buildings. They were close to the end of the ride and a part of Beca wanted to go another round. She did not say anything about that though. "I'm glad you finally got a good look at the view. I was thinking you found the bench and floor more interesting." Beca teased, as the carriage stopped so the previous one could be emptied.

Elyse scoffed and loosened her hold on Beca. She stood to her full height but remained close. "Rest assured I found a more interesting sight. At least I did not want to meet the floor with my face." Elyse shot back which earned her a glare through the glass.

Beca turned and lightly pushed Elyse away. The blonde feigned hurt and backed away but her laughing ruined the effect. "It's not like you've never tripped in your life." Beca responded to keep the conversation going. The carriage jerked again to bring them to the ground to unload. Elyse's posture only tensed to remain upright from the movement but there was still a smile on her face. Beca was happy for that.

"I did not say that. I seem to have more grace than you when walking, that is it." Elyse shrugged.

Beca narrowed her eyes as the doors opened. The same smiling woman greeted them but Beca barely heard what she said. "Yeah, right. You got the grace of a stalking cat…and can be just as scared as one too." Beca added when she passed Elyse to get off.

She was slightly shaky as she descended the short stairs but when she made it to ground, Beca felt solid again. The same seemed to go for Elyse but she hid her emotions a lot better. Her calm and collected features proudly on display as she thanked the woman at the door and joined Beca. The brunette hurried forward to leave when she remembered the camera guy.

He was standing nearby and when he saw the women he smiled brightly. "Oh right, you're done. I got your pictures here." He shuffled through a few bins on a table and pulled a small white envelope out. He handed it to Beca. "Thanks for riding the Skyview, ladies. Have a good one."

They both thanked the man, said goodbye, and proceeded to exit. The envelope was a little thick but Beca refused to open it. She really did hate pictures of herself and would be happy to not look at this one. After a few minutes of walking back to the park and following the outer path, Elyse spoke. "Are you not going to look at the picture?"

Beca shook her head. "No way. I hate pictures of me."

Elyse hummed in recognition but eyed the envelope anyway. "I do not have that problem."

"Of course you don't." _Have you seen you? Oh thank god I didn't say that out loud._

Elyse scrunched her brows slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Elyse quickly grabbed the envelope from Beca's hand and held it in the one farthest from Beca. Right on cue Beca tried to snag it back but could not. "Dude, give it back."

"Why? You were most likely going to throw it away but I want to keep it." Elyse stuffed the envelope as best she could in her back pocket. Beca would not reach for it there.

"No. I have the worst luck with photos. It's probably really bad."

Elyse kept walking with her head up. "I do not care." She eyed Beca then. "You know I am in the picture as well, right? And I am the tourist. I want my tourist picture."

Beca could not argue with the blonde's logic. She could not tell Elyse to throw away a traveling keepsake. Personally, she did not do keepsakes when travelling, seeing as they were just clutter but she held her tongue on that. To each their own. She just wished she was not in this one.

"I could've just got you a postcard or magnet or something." Beca grumbled.

"Ah, well, we will have time for that too, Maus." Elyse smirked.

Beca grumbled but followed along with Elyse down the paths of the park. It seemed the night air did nothing to deter people from coming out. A noise gathered and bright lights shone around a bend and the women became curious. They proceeded on and doubled their pace when they heard music.

As the path turned around a small hill, they came in sight of a staged pavilion. It was a large stage with granite seats at an decline facing the stage. It reminded Beca of where the Bellas had Hood night her freshman year, but much bigger. Despite the stage, the band set up was small. The equipment and instruments cluttered up front directly in the middle of the stage and a mob of people stood transfixed in front. Elyse and Beca made their way down an aisle and stood away from the crowd. As a song finished, a man holding a guitar stepped up to the microphone.

"Again, thanks for coming out tonight. We're Caramel Queen Dosage, playing the classics, here's one more." He stepped away and the band started up again. A woman at a synth piano led the drummer in with soft chords. When the guitar flowed in as well the crowd hollered their approval and began swaying with the beat. The man that spoke earlier returned to the microphone.

"I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies,  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free"

Beca bobbed her head and tapped her fingers on her thigh. She has not heard the Queen song in a long time but she still got enveloped in the beat. She eyed the five members as they played fluidly and enjoyed themselves. She wondered if that is what the Bellas looked like. Just music nerds doing what they love.

"They're good." Beca mindlessly commented.

"Yes. Though, I am unfamiliar with the song." Elyse replied with the same distracted tone.

"Really? It's Queen. The band with Freddie Mercury?"

Elyse nodded. "I know of Queen but not all their songs."

"God knows I've fallen in love  
It's strange but it's true, hey  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free, baby"

"I like this one." Elyse finished her thought. The instrumental part began. The heavy snare and bass thumped heavily and Elyse looked at Beca when she heard humming. Elyse could tell Beca did not think she was being heard so the blonde discreetly leaned closer to hear over the music.

"I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love…"

"What?" Beca faced Elyse with curious eyes when she noticed the blonde rather close to her.

Elyse only stared back. "Nothing. You were singing something else."

"Oh, yeah, I iust…" Beca stammered and flippantly waved her hand. "A song came to my head with the beat." She mumbled.

Elyse nodded as she faced the stage again. "I know it." A couple beats passed before the blonde spoke again.

"She told me 'Don't worry about it'

She told me 'Don't worry no more

We both knew we can't go without it

She told me 'You'll never be alone"

Beca was caught unaware by the blonde singing that it took her a few moments to gather herself. She joined in when the live band began singing.

"I can't get use to living without living without

Living with you by my side

I don't want to live alone, hey

God knows, got to make it on my own

So baby can't you see, I've got to break free"

Their voices melded together in harmony and contrast to each others. Both women could not keep the light smiles from their face or the eyes locked on each other. As the song drowned out they remained smiling at each other.

"You have a good ear, Beca." Elyse said with a small smile. Beca remained focused on the lightness of her blue eyes for longer than she could recall. Beca smiled shyly and opened her mouth to say something.

"Becs?"

The pair turned their heads to the intruding voice. Beca's eyes widened slightly and could feel her face get a little warm. "Jesse? What are you doing here?"

The young man hesitantly stepped closer to the pair, quickly eyeing Elyse curiously, before focusing on Beca. "Hey. Not much we're just here for the bands playing. What about you?" He asked again taking a quick look at the tall blonde.

Beca could not help but feel a little embarrassed about getting caught with Elyse. She was not doing anything wrong but no one knew about their friendship; not the Bellas and Jesse definitely did not need to know. "Oh uhh nothing much. Not much so the same as you. I just ran into a friend from work." Beca cringed on the inside. She was acting like such a spaz.

Beca's eyes were focused straight ahead on Jesse and missed the stiffening posture of the blonde. Jesse quickly glanced back to Elyse again and smile slightly to Beca. "Cool. I actually wanted to talk to you. About Barden acapella stuff." He said more for the blonde's ears and the message was received between the two. Beca, however, remained oblivious.

"Uhh okay, that's cool. We can talk." Beca said quickly. As long as he did not bring up Beca's present company. He could talk to her about movies for all she cared right now.

"I must go, Beca, it is late." Elyse's response was clipped and flat. "It was good to run into you. Have a good evening." Before Beca could say a farewell, the blonde was gone. There was a sting of dissapointment at the thought and a cold feeling of guilt in her gut. Beca decided quickly to text Elyse to apologize as soon as she could.

"Sooo, Becs, what are you really doing here?"

Beca snapped her attention back to Jesse real quick once she registered the question.

"Huh? What, what do you mean? I told you." Her voice wavered making it sound completely unconvincing she was as innocent as she portrayed.

Jesse flashed her a small smile before eyeing her playfully. "Come on, Becs, I know when you're lying. Your eyes can't keep still, they just, dart all over and make you look crazy."

"I don't look crazy! And I'm not lying. We just- I just ran into her here." Beca shrugged as casually as she could but really could not make eye contact for long. She looked over at the stage hoping to appear bored to the conversation.

Jesse turned to face the stage as well but held his smile firmly in place. "Sure. And how did you get to this park late in the evening?" He slyly eyed Beca and noticed her look of concentration.

"I called a cab. Yeah, I felt cooped up in the house and needed fresh air. So I took a walk. Well, I took a cab to…here then I- I walked." Beca's voice began to sound less sure as she was running out of steam. She was facing Jesse, who remained facing the stage, but could see he was not buying her story. "I heard the music and ran into El- my coworker."

Jesse nodded his head as if he understood but Beca could still see his cocky smile. She hated the fact that she was trying really hard to convince him of her lie and he was smugly ignoring that. She frowned, blew out a frustrated huff, turned towards the stage, and crossed her arms tensely. "Just say it."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Say what?" He asked almost too innocently.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Say you don't believe me. Ask me what I'm really doing here. Repeat yourself a hundred times until I finally snap at you for bothering me and we fight and not speak to each other for a long time." Beca shrugged but there was nothing casual about it. Her arms wrapped around herself more protectively than in anger.

Jesse was at a lost for words. He did not think Beca was going to open up about how she really felt. She was right. He would push her to open up to him and she would shut him out for it. This time she beat it to the punch and owned up to one of their big issues. He saw how it was affecting his ex girlfriend and he felt bad about that. Jesse did not want to crowd her just yet though so he remained looking up at the band playing.

"I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean much after all this time but I- well, I didn't want to make you feel pressured to talk. I just…" Jesse took a deep breath and hung his head. "I just wanted to be that person, you know. I wanted to be the person you turn to. The only one you can really talk to. The one that you look at with a sparkle in your eye." He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "You know in the movies where the guy or girl has an epiphany and realizes the person they really want to be with? I wanted to be that guy for you."

He fell quiet as the words sunk in and Beca contemplated them for a long minute. She looked at her ex's profile and saw his sad eyes and slightly ashamed features. The corners of her mouth quirked up slightly. "You're such a weirdo." His confused eyes met hers. "How was I suppose to get all that? I don't watch movies." She said lightly. They shared a smile and chuckled, which turned into light laughter.

He partially sobered as his light eyes met hers. "I am sorry, B. I shouldn't have those kind of unrealistic expectations."

She cupped his chin to retrieve his dropped gaze back onto hers. Her smile was sweet and sad. "Hey, look, you're a romantic, movie-nerd that sings in a college acapella group. That's cool. It worked for me. You're a great guy, Jesse, I know that. There is a girl out there that's going to drop everything and run to you and…carry a boom box and…have flowers and…probably make an embarrassing speech in a public place. Just for you." They shared wide smiles.

His eyes darted between hers as he seemed to think on her words quickly. He smiled sadly as he understood the underlying message. "But you're not that girl anymore."

She shared his smile quickly. "I don't know. I- I don't think so? I expected-" Beca began to turn away but stopped midway as if frozen by her fast thoughts.

 _What did I expect? When we broke up I was sad and bummed but should I have felt worse? He's right. Right? Shouldn't love hurt? But like in a good way but also, a bad way when you're apart. I feel comfortable with him. That's good. I was attracted to him. He's attractive. Was? Do I still want to kiss him?_

Beca turned to look at Jesse who was watching her curiously. _I should feel butterflies and hear angels and want to write poetry or some unoriginal representation of love, right? I should feel tingles. That's what people say. Our first kiss was tingly. What's different now?_ Beca's wide eyes met his brown. _Fuck it._

Beca closed the distance quickly and crashed her lips against his. Jesse took half a startled step back but quickly regained his balance. His hands immediately went to Beca's waist to hold her in place. Jesse's surprised face noticed Beca's eyes shut tight before he finally closed his as well.


	8. Beca and the Riff Off Night

**OMG. This is why I don't offer a scheduled update time! So sorry to leave you hanging but then again... I like your reactions to the last chapter and in response I offer a very long chapter that ends...well, good? I know, sucky spoilers. I just finished this so there will be some mistakes, I'm sure. I will fix those at a later date. Without any ado, enjoy!**

8

"What the hell was that?" A pause. "Beca, I'm talking to you. Don't turn away from me!" Hands lunged for Beca's arm to stop the brunette's sluggish retreat. "Becs, talk to me."

Beca kept her head down hoping her long hair hid her tired face. "I don't want to talk, Chlo."

The redhead sighed and pulled Beca over to her bed and sat them both down. Beca was glad she was in her room but would prefer to be with one less person in it. She immediately felt bad for feeling that way about Chloe. She shook her hair away from her face and stared absently around the room to at least appear like she was listening.

"Is this about what happened a few days ago?" Chloe asked as hesitantly as she could. Considering she was not a beat-around-the-bush type, it was not a hesitant question at all. Her tone was basically a bandaid. And the question was the tender flesh. Beca huffed but remained silent so Chloe continued. "Why won't you tell me what happened? All I could hear from the shrill scream slash mumbling was Jesse, the Olympics , heights, confused, and a queen. I don't even know how you can be shrill and mumble at the same time." Chloe shook her head to refocus. "Anyway, I'm confused and you're in a total Debby Downer funk. Being all pissy with the girls at practice is not cool either, Becs."

Beca huffed again and it seemed to drain all her energy. She fell back onto her mattress with a loud, tired sigh and stared at the ceiling. She had not been sleeping well the past few nights and completely scatter brained during the day because of it. Well, her thoughts scattered, all right, back to one person. And then that one moment. She shut her eyes tight against her thoughts, willing them away. Beca kept them closed so she would not have to see Chloe's face. It was like she was talking to an empty room. She opened her mouth silently a few times trying to figure out the best way to start.

"I don't know why I did it. I mean, I knew at the time, sort of. But now I don't know because it didn't prove anything. I think. I think it did because, you know, no tingles." She opened her eyes to stare at Chloe seriously. "There has to be tingles, right?"

Chloe opened her mouth to voice her confusion but Beca continued on, eyes locking onto the ceiling above. "I just thought about cinnamon and scared cats that purr when they're warm. That's not him at all. But then I shouldn't think it at all. It's crazy. I pushed him. He pushed me to push-"

Chloe placed a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Okay, whoa, you gotta slow down and start making sense. What are you talking about exactly?"

Beca opened her mouth but nothing tumbled out. She looked away partially embarrassed. "Ikissesseahdapak."

"Ok. Try again without mumbling."

Deep breath in. "I kissed Jesse at the park." Air released from the lungs and nobody dies. Though, Beca feels she could just a little bit. Chloe simply widened her eyes and looked about the room speechless for a moment. Beca watched the wheels turn behind bright blue eyes for a moment. Somehow, she feels a lot calmer now.

Chloe faces her again. "Okay. So what happened? Obviously nothing good; you've been moping for days. Oh shit, did he turn you down?" Beca watched anger flicker across her friend's eyes quickly.

"No. Well, yes? Kind of. Not really. We sort of turned each other down?" Beca scrunched her face as the statement ended as a question.

That seemed to shock Chloe more. "What?"

Beca groaned and flung an arm over her eyes. "I don't know, dude. I was confused and thought, what the hell. I might feel something again. To make sure but-" Beca trailed off and Chloe slowly began to understand. The redhead nodded sympathetically even though her friend could not see it.

"There was no tingles." She said sagely.

Beca removed her arm to look at Chloe. "I'm not being stupid, right?"

"No, Becs. I thought you'd figure it out eventually and not…just kiss him but it worked out." She shrugged and smiled brightly until she noticed the far off look in Beca's eyes. "Unless it didn't?"

Chloe waited for Beca to talk again but there was silence. Chloe let her mind run. It seemed Beca had figured out her feelings about Jesse. It would be a little awkward to be friends but that would not explain Beca's behavior the past couple days. Chloe thought back on all the times Beca was more grouchy during practices, after work, and her constant attachment to her phone. It was not unusual for a girl to be on her phone all the time but the way Beca held it and looked at it, well, it said a lot more.

Beca's bedroom door opened quickly just as Chloe pressed on. "Becs, does this have to do with your Tall German?"

"What? Shorty, did you get down with the Schnitzel?" Fat Amy's voice resonated loudly through the room. The blonde and Stacie strode into the room without a care to the moment the others were having. The intruding pair moved to the opposite bed. "Oh no. You're pregnant." Amy said soberly.

Stacie and, to Beca's annoyance, Chloe watched her with wide eyes. "Ugh, no guys I'm not pregnant. Geez."

Chloe shared relieved looks with the other girls. Amy carried on unbothered. "Oh, so you just caught something, then?"

Beca silently glared at the Australian when there was a hesitant knock on the door. Flo popped her head inside and scanned the room. "So, there's a man outside that wants the Bellas for a performance? I don't know. I didn't open the door, that's how you get abducted."

Beca shared a look with Chloe, both silently agreeing that Beca would not be up for handling Bella business now. Chloe rose from the bed after giving Beca's leg a pat and departed from the room.

Stacie watched the redhead go. "Amy, maybe you should check on that too. Red could use some muscle if the guy is a creep."

Amy scoffed but rose nonetheless. "Yeah, like any American man could handle this. I've told you bout the dingos but there are plenty more on the list."

Beca heard the door shut again but continued to watch the ceiling like she had been doing before. A minute barely passed before Stacie decided to put in her two cents. "Beca, your phone went off."

Beca quickly reached for her phone where she dropped it on the bed. As she clicked the lock button she knew she was caught. Her phone did not make a sound and Stacie was giving her a pointed look. Beca huffed and tossed her phone to the side again. "Shut up, Stace."

The tall Bella chuckled lightly. "I didn't say anything. Yet. Look, it doesn't take a Chloe to notice you've been attached to that thing like crazy." Stacie gave Beca a somewhat sympathetic look and waited for Beca to say anything. When she got silence Stacie continued. "Beca, what's the issue? Are you guys having a fight? What did you do?"

Stacie spouted off quickly which got Beca's mind running and her emotions flying. Beca raised her arms in aggravation. "I don't know! I mean I know I was a jerk but so what? I'm always a jerk. I apologized!"

"Well, maybe it's not about just words, Becs. We know how you are but others might not catch on quickly. You gotta show you're sorry. For whatever you did." Stacie shrugged and received a glare for her troubles.

"Why do you assume it's my fault?"

"Because your face looks all kinds of guilty."

"Whatever." Beca mumbled as she laid there silently stewing. It was ridiculous to feel so bad over something so stupid. Yeah, she told a little white lie about running into Elyse to Jesse but the alternative was worse. And she text Elyse apologizing later that night. She should be good. It should be water under the bridge. "I don't get it. I apologized, like an adult, and I still feel like I'm in the wrong."

Stacie leaned forward, elbows on her knees, to really get to the heart of the conversation. "Maybe you feel like that because a part of you still thinks you haven't owned up to it completely. Yeah, you said sorry but what did you apologize for? Maybe it wasn't what she wanted the apology for."

Beca scoffed. "Dude, you're talking in circles. I apologized for what I said." Beca stated plainly. She could not get any more clear than that. She said a dumb thing, she knows, and has apologized.

Stacie rolled her eyes at her friends obtuse head. "Beca, whatever you said wasn't the real issue then. It was something else. Maybe what you did. I mean, is she ignoring your texts now?"

Beca sat up quickly and stared at her friend. "It's not that! She isn't talking normally. Like usually it's 'tiny mouse this' and 'tiny mouse that' but now she's calling me Beca. I don't- I know it's my name but she likes-" Beca stopped mid frustrated rant when she realized she had been referring to a woman. And Stacie did as well. _Crap. She knows._ Beca watched Stacie's smug face grow.

The tall Bella propped her head on a hand as she smiled mischievously to Beca. "I was wondering when you would catch on."

Beca did not know how to react. She was surprised and unsure of how to continue. She had been found out. Beca braced her hands on the mattress and hung her head. All her pent up emotions were draining her energy. She really wanted to sleep it all away. "Ok. Say what you want."

Beca waited for some crude joke or judgment but was meant with a short silence and a soft response. "Beca, it's okay."

Beca looked up, confused at the response. "What?"

Stacie offered a lopsided smile. "It's okay. Why are you hiding this?"

Beca's mind ran to try and find the answer. She always thought it was there at the edge of her thoughts but now when she tried to voice it, she came up blank. "I don't know. When you guys found out I was talking to someone you thought it was a guy. Then at the Halloween party…" Beca shrugged.

"You could of just told us your friend was a girl. We're all girls, Becs, what's the issue?"

"I don't know, Stace! Geez, get off my back! I wanted a friend outside the Bellas, maybe. Something different. I don't know."

Stacie sat up straight when Beca raised her voice but calmed when Beca's tone did. She did not take the brunette's lashing out to heart. It was just what she did when emotional so Stacie took it in stride. "It's okay, really."

Silence fell over the two for a while when both girls were unsure how to continue the conversation. When Stacie thought Beca was not going to continue but still had a lot on her mind she decided to venture further. She tentatively voiced her curiosity. "What's her name…or do you still call her Tall German?"

"I don't." Beca said shortly. She could not bring herself to share the German's name though. It seemed too private a thing so she remained quiet. Stacie realized the same and decided on a different tactic.

"So, what happened a couple days ago?" When Beca gave her a curious look she returned her own pointed look back. "Oh come on, you went on another 'business meeting' and didn't come back 'til that night, with Jesse. Since then you've been all snappy and glued to your phone." Beca rolled her eyes when Stacie used air quotes on business meeting.

 _Have I been so obvious about it? Ugh this is so annoying._ Beca took a deep breath. "We went to a park near downtown to relax. It was totally chill and fun, ya know, whatever. Then Jesse turns up and I panicked. I know we're cool as people, we've talked before, but I was with - well, her. So it felt weird." Stacie remained silent to urge Beca to finish. "Well, I might've told Jesse that I was there alone and ran into her there at the park."

Stacie's eyebrows raised at Beca's admittance. A small look of disbelief upon her face made Beca feel like her actions were way worse than previously thought. "What? I said I panicked." Beca cried defensively. "And I said I was sorry for that later when I got home."

Stacie seemed to collect herself when she gave Beca a serious look. "What did she say after you lied to her face?"

The question made Beca cringe. Yup, she felt horrible all over again. "She said it was late and said good bye." Beca shrugged slightly, dropped her gaze, and mumbled her next words. "She went with it." Beca tried to reason to make herself feel better but it did not work.

Stacie noticed Beca seemed to deflate and appeared smaller than normal. "Does she know you and Jesse dated?"

"Yeah."

"That you're separated?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you choose Jesse then?"

"What?"

"You had a choice to ignore Jesse and keep spending time with your German or blow her off and hang out with your ex. Why did you pick Jesse?"

Beca stammered. "I- I didn't pick Jesse I just- I said we could talk and then…she was gone." Beca stared blankly at the floor, thinking back on the events of a few days ago. It all happened so quickly. "She didn't even let me say goodbye. That's rude. Why won't she apologize for that? She just left." Beca said with a little anger.

Stacie shook her head. "For being a girl you're terrible at reading one."

"What?"

Stacie sat up straight and squared her shoulders, looking all business. "Okay, first, you lied about spending time with her." Stacie continued when Beca went to interrupt. "Yes, you apologized. It still stings. Second, you chose to talk to Jesse instead of continuing to be with her. Inadvertently showing you didn't mind the interruption. Third, you didn't stop her from leaving. I know, that counts too. And lastly, you apologized for only one of those things." Stacie shrugged and gave Beca a sympathetic look. "Over time, the more a girl thinks on it, the more she realizes she's just not that important to you."

Beca sat stunned for a while. She tried to absorb everything Stacie laid out for her. _Is that how Elyse thinks? Is she upset about more than what I said? How could she think she's not important? I talked to her about stuff. How could I have known?_ Beca groaned and felt like falling back onto her bed. She remained upright, however, she needed to set things right because…well, because she…cared.

"How am I suppose to say sorry for those other things? Every time I see her at work she's the damn Kommissar again but, like, worse. She doesn't smile as much. She doesn't use her nickname for me and her texts are just short answers." Beca ranted again, feeling a new wave of frustration give her energy. She wanted to get up and pace but knew that would make her look crazy. So, she sat and bounced her foot a little on the floor.

Stacie felt a little bad for her leader who did not look so fearless in the moment. "Becs, you're focusing on you, not her."

"What?"

Stacie rolled her eyes frustratingly. The door opened again to the return of its previous occupants. Amy instantly went to sit on her bed next to Stacie and Chloe returned to Beca's side. "Okay, what did I miss?" Chloe beamed, unaware of the seriousness of Beca's attitude.

Beca and Stacie shared tentative glances before Stacie decided to provide a response. "Nothing much."

Chloe leveled Beca with an incredulous look. "You did tell her about Jesse, right?" Beca looked around the room sheepishly, not wanting to look Chloe in the eyes. Her silence seemed to be answer enough. "Beca." She chastised lightly before quickly giving an update on Beca's love life.

Honestly Beca did not mind that Chloe shared the details. She did not feel the need to gossip and dish on the inner workings of her life with people. She understood the importance of it now that she had the Bellas though. It was nice to have a band of girls around you for support or input. There had been many occasions where they talked about relationships into the night. Those talks extended much longer when the girls really wanted Beca to share. She parted with her troubles like they were pulling her teeth. At least one on one did not feel so painful and embarrassing.

Beca waited for Chloe to finish and the reactions from Amy and Stacie. Of course Amy brushed it off and exclaimed there were plenty of man-candy out there. Stacie seemed to silently convey something to Beca which was not received at all by the small brunette. Beca knew Stacie had some new advice in light of the new information but did not want to get into it with Chloe and Amy around.

Chloe and Amy exchanged mild commentary about getting back in the dating game. Beca tuned them out as she sat on contemplating her next move. She would not say she is much of a planner. Her ideas come to her and sometimes she runs with it. That is kind of how Jesse and her happened. Now, though, she feels a little more pressure to get this right. To not fuck something good up.

Beca is pulled out of her musings when Chloe tugs on her arm and exclaims. "Okay, so what should we do before the Riff Off? And no, Fat Amy, we're not doing pre-victory shots. We need to be focused!"

Beca completely forgot about the Barden Riff Off between the college's acapella teams. It is usually a fun and exciting part of the acapella year but she completely zoned it out. Beca smiled lamely at Chloe and the other girls to try and show she was excited. They did not seem to mind if they noticed her lackluster attitude and they jumped into making Bella plans.

"Maybe you should invite your friends from work, Beca." Beca could tell Stacie was trying to be her usual brazenly flirty self but her eyes shone seriously. Beca stared at her, trying to figure out what she really meant. Chloe and Amy quieted for a moment as well.

"Yeah, great idea. Invite tall and German to the show. We get some alcohol in him, some singing, my mermaid dancing, and he'll be all over me…I mean you." Amy gushed while correcting herself. Chloe quickly agreed as Beca, finally caught up, shook her head.

"I don't think they'd be into it, guys. Or like, available."

"Just ask." Chloe said easily with a bright smile. Beca envied and hated the such hopeful attitude being directed to her. Even with all the gray clouds swarming in her head she could not bring herself to rain on Chloe's delusional promising parade.

Beca smiled complacent at her friends. "Okay but don't expect anything." Chloe bounced with excitement on the bed. Fat Amy fist pumped and started divulging in tales of the foreign men she had conquered. Beca stared idly at her phone, unsure of what to say exactly.

"Come on, Red, let's plan our outfits." Stacie chimed in easily. Her easy going attitude back in full swing; only Beca noticed the pointed look she received before both girls left the room.

Fat Amy lifted herself to their walk in closet. "Don't worry, Shorty, I'll leave the man to you. I'm not looking for anything disposable just yet."

Beca shook her head while muttering a quiet and sarcastic thanks. She flipped her phone in her hand a few times before going to her messages app. She had done the action so often in the past few days she could get to Elyse's text conversation with her eyes closed. Talking with Stacie did help a lot in some weird way so when the keyboard popped up Beca did not freeze like she did before.

 **B: Hallo Elyse. Wie geht's?  
**  
Beca hit send before she could over think her text. Yeah, she looked up common German phrases and slang. She would deny it for the rest of her life if someone asked. _That's not weird. I mean it seems a little desperate but, whatever, maybe I am. It's not like she's been answering a whole lot. Even if she just talked only in German, I'm fine with that._ Beca flipped her phone in her hands nervously. She had gotten short replies, polite responses, and curt greeting from the German woman; anything else at this point would be a breath of fresh air.

Just like that, her phone chimed and Beca instantly froze. Immediately she opened her messages.

 **E: Hallo. Es geht, und Sie?  
**  
 _Hello. I'm ok, and you? Well, okay that's not any different even in German. Geez, and she's using the formal you version. Ugh, I'm in it deep. Oh crap I got nothing else to say in German. Unless I wanna ask where the restroom is._ Beca silently groaned and began typing away.

 **B: Es geht auch. Do you have plans tonight?  
**  
Beca dropped her phone to the bed again and tried to keep herself together. _This is fine. It's good. You're good too. Yup, she's all good, you're all good. Just ripping this off like a band aid. She's most likely busy anyway, it's good._ Beca practically chanted in her head until her phone's beeped again.

 **E: Why?  
**  
 **B: Well there's this acapella thing going on tonight. Just for Barden's groups. Idk. Thought you'd like to come and watch.  
**  
Beca reread her text a few times to make sure she did not sound nervous or anything. Not like she was, yeah, totally not.

 **E: I see. I may have plans.  
**  
Beca felt like throwing her phone across the room. Seeing that Fat Amy chose that moment to walk across and head for the shower, she was glad she did not give into that impulse. Beca did not like how Elyse was acting but Beca figured she deserved it. A little. Maybe a lot. She took a deep breath and decided to mature up a bit.

 **B: I'd like for you to come. Please? I want to talk.  
**  
Beca almost deleted the message. She did not like how it sounded but she figured a text was a hell of a lot better than saying it face to face. _Is there a way to talk to her without being face to face? I really don't want to get into any emotions talk around the Bellas. Especially with Chloe and Stacie around. Or Jesse. Geez, would I be able to get her alone somewhere?_ Beca thought on any possibilities of a private conversation when her phone beeped a couple minutes later.

 **E: DSM has plans but we may stop by.  
**  
Beca did not particularly like the response but it was a maybe; a chance to speak to Elyse outside of work. That chance made her excited and nervous. Beca quickly responded.

 **B: Cool. It should be fun. There's gonna be aca-nerds, competitive singing, and alcohol. Like normal college parties.**

 **E: Normal?**

 **B: Well yeah. I hope this is all normal or I'll need therapy later.**

Beca fought a small smile from forming and hoped that Elyse was doing the same. Now she really wanted to see her. To know what her reactions are and figure out where she stood. If Elyse was not smiling then she would just drop it. If she was trying not to smile, like she so often did around her, then Beca would know she had a chance. To get her body moving, Beca stood and walked around her room a little. She checked her phone when it beeped again.

 **E: If it is not then I shall join you in your sessions.  
**  
Beca let a small smile form as she chuckled shortly to the other woman's words. She definitely had a chance to fix this.

 **B: Totally. You'll witness a new kind of crazy too.**

 **E: Maybe. I may be crazier than you.**

 **B: You call yourself Kommissar. I believe that haha**

 **E: Watch it, Maus. You have not witnessed Kommissar in all her glory yet.**

Beca froze as she read the text over again…three times. A big smile formed quickly on her face. _She called me Maus again!_ Of course she was not giddy about it. She half twirled around in place because she felt like it. She was smiling like a fool because she wanted to. Really, she found her reaction to that nickname borderline annoying but right now she was happy. Beca had her chance.

 **B: Well I'm looking forward to seeing YOU in all your glory tonight.  
**  
Beca sent it off and bounced over to her closet to look at clothes. She decided she was not suppose to bounce or skip or anything like that. She was the moody college kid. Beca was so distracted by that chain of thought it took her a minute to think about what she sent. As she looked over her sent text she realized how it sounded. _That doesn't sound completely flirty, does it? I wasn't thinking that. Will she think it? Did I make it weird?_

Beca worried her bottom lip a little while trying not to dwell on it and look through her clothes. Of course she would need to dress warm but she wanted to look good for… Well, she just did. She decided on dark wash jeans that fit snugly, dark gray heeled boots, red shirt and her comfy black hoodie. The jacket was a little thin but it was her favorite. By the time Fat Amy returned to the room, Beca was ready to take her own shower. She checked her phone before connecting it to charge.

 **E: Then you just might. We will talk.  
**  
That totally did not sound foreboding at all. Beca went through the process of getting ready going back and forth in her mind about Elyse's text. Sure, it was good they would talk; that Elyse would hold a conversation with her. It also made Beca wary about what Elyse wanted to say. Thoughts of her so-called friends from high school filtered unwarranted through her mind. Images of people walking away from her, deeming her too moody, too unapproachable, crossed her mind. Beca shook away the thoughts as best she could but there was always a little doubt in her. All the time.

Being so openly accepted by the Bellas was a godsend and something Beca did not think would happen again. So far being with Elyse felt like being with the Bellas. Maybe even better. At the moment, Beca could not figure how but she felt it. She did not want to lose Elyse as…a friend. Yes, that is what she was. Midway through brushing her hair, Beca paused to look at herself seriously in the mirror.

"You made a friend. All on your own." She laughed at herself quietly. "Mitchell, you're an adult."

Hours later the Bellas gathered themselves together to have an early dinner on campus. The sun was setting and the chill was beginning to come in. During the meal Beca text Elyse to let her know where the Riff Off would be happening and told her to call if she got lost. If she was coming that is but Beca knew. The only thing that changed was the time the Riff Off started. The guys who started it liked to say it was to keep a level of mystery to it but, really, there was only one place to have it.

Someplace out of the way, hardly used, not monitored, had great acoustics, and could hold dozens of people; there were not many places on campus that fit the bill. Changing the time just meant all groups had to be ready between sundown and midnight. So far, the Riff Off never started so late and Beca wished it would stay that way. It was Friday but she really did not want to be out singing in the cold so late at night.

The Bellas almost finished their food when Chloe excitedly announced to the table when her phone chimed with a text. "It's early this year, ladies. The Riff Off is set. Forty five minutes from now." Beca thought Chloe sounded way too serious for what they were going to be doing soon but decided to quickly finish her burger instead of saying anything.

The energy turned to excitement as the girls finished up their meals. Beca wiped her hands before reaching for her phone.

 **B: Kinda late notice but the Riff Off starts in 45 mins.**

 **E: That is a late notice.**

Beca was unsure if Elyse was just agreeing or a little upset about it. Chloe was gathering everyone up so she did not have time to worry about it.

 **B: I know. Hope you can still make it.  
**  
Beca sent it off then left with the Bellas to head across campus. Their destination was an old recreation building that mainly housed the giant swimming pool. A newer and much larger version was built not too far away but the relic still stood for some unknown reason. Barden's acapella groups were just thankful that it was available to them every year. Just like her previous years, Beca entered the dark building from a side door and weaved through hallways to the center.

Murmuring could be heard in the corners and crevices all around them; the building being compromised of tile and stone making it strongly resonate. The group made their way into the main area with the empty swimming pool. A few groups of people were milling around but the Bellas knew who to look for. They spotted the pair of guys at the rear of the building, setting up.

Before her freshman year Beca did not know just how much alcohol went into college get-togethers. She wondered if it was worse for acapella nerds but just shrugged it off. The pair that now ran the Riff Off finished setting up an area around two coolers full of bottled alcohols. Chloe chatted with them a little but kept it short. The nerves of a future conversation with Elyse made Beca reach for a beer. Chloe gave her a disapproving look and Amy whined about double standards or something. Beca just shrugged it off and took a big gulp.

Surprisingly it was Stacie that came up to Beca to whisper quietly to her. "Not a good idea." Then with all her college girl grace Stacie chugged the rest of the bottle down. A few of the others, especially Amy, felt cheated that they were not allowed to drink yet. Finally Chloe caved and sternly directed they were each allowed one drink.

As more people began to show the Bellas moved about making small talk with others. Since it was their third year and they won two championships, the Bellas were the popular group. It was mainly in their little world of acapella but that was nice in its own way. Beca hovered along the outside of conversations until people began making their way into the pool. Spectators sat or stood along the edges and up above in the mezzanine area while the groups gathered in the deep end.

The Bellas, the Harmonics, and a newly formed acapella group, Not Your Forte, formed a loose circle amongst each other.

The last group to arrive was the Trebles. Beca made awkward eye contact with Jesse for a second before they both looked away. As usual, to kick start the event, a whooping siren sound was made by one of the groups. The new coordinator was a sophomore while the other was a senior, Justin. With his usual flare Justin announced the beginning of the Riff Off. Applause and hollering rang out around them and Beca tried to mentally prepare herself. She knew it was not working though since she found herself scanning the crowd's faces.

Her face dropped a little when she did not find Elyse but Beca knew to wipe it off so Chloe would not catch on. Before Beca could gather herself she heard Justin's ringing voice. "Girl Groups!" For a split second all Beca could think was that that was the easiest category for them.

It was no surprise to Beca that Chloe would jump in with a popular Destiny's Child song but she was too distracted to care. She did hum along appropriately though. She hummed the crap out of the harmonies but her eyes scanned the darkened faces lining the swimming pool's edge. It was actually CR that pulled Beca back from the center of the Riff Off when the BU Harmonics cut in with a catchy Spice Girls anthem. Beca looked around when she realized the Bellas were not singing anymore and quickly joined their huddled ranks. It was a little embarrassing but Beca ignored the feeling as she tried to focus on the songs.

"So I'll tell you what I want-"

"Want your number,  
No I don't want to give you mine, no  
I don't want to meet you nowhere, no  
Don't want none of your time"

After the surprise wore off, Beca could not help but chuckle lightly as the Trebles came barreling in with the classic TLC anti-guy anthem. She would admit Benji could be the sassy lead singer when he felt like it.

"I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me, I-"

Beca was not going to let them steal the Bellas thunder though.

"I feel so untouched right now  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you"

Beca stepped forward, so close to Benji, making him step backwards. It only took the Bellas a few seconds to understand the song and get the fast rock beat pumping behind her. Beca's eyes moved to Jesse standing by Benji but there was no underlying emotions there. From either of them. They both knew that from their talk on the ride home from the park. That did not mean Beca would let Jesse go as a friend. She would definitely wipe the acapella floor with him too. She smiled slightly as she continued singing, feeling the support of the Bellas behind her.

"I feel so untouched right now,  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Going crazy from the moment I met you"

"You could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so good  
It just feels so good"

Beca stepped away as the new leader of Harmonics jumped in with a fast paced rock vibe. As she continued it was clear that her group did not approve the song choice. Beca thought the Paramore song was good but it definitely did not fit in now. The girl gave a sheepish smile when she got cut-off. Beca heard her mumble something about getting caught in the moment before Justin moved on to the next category.

"Black Michael Jackson"

A quick moment went by before Not Your Forte's leading man stepped forward.

"They told him, 'don't you ever come around here'  
Don't wanna see your face  
You better dissapear"

His group quickly swarmed him, swaying and practically shouting out the beat.

"You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man-"

"Man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could be any clearer"

It was Jesse that pushed in next, swaying his hips like he does when he gets lost in the music. The Trebles sway along with him to the beat like they practiced the move. Beca bobs her head along trying to think ahead a few lines of lyrics but it was not her to jump in next.

"I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love  
( _Really, he's going to point and wink at me again. This nerd._ )  
It's time-

"You're out of TIME." Not Your Forte threaded the words in ominously. They slowly gathered in the center and all at once they vocalized.

"Cause it's a thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing  
With forty-"

"Forty days and forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice"

CR piped up and continued singing flawlessly until the rest of the Bellas jumped in. Lilly and Chloe handled the rhythm and bass nicely. Beca bobbed her head and got lost in the beat as it seemed others did as well. It was when Beca glanced up did she notice a shimmer of golden hair in a floodlight. Beca remained focused on the moment because she did not want to get out of tune. Her heart sped up with the hope that Elyse had made it after all. It made Beca want to sing more so she took over for CR.

"People always told me be careful what you do  
Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Just the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me-"

"Me feel  
You really turn me on  
The way you make me feel  
You knock me off my feet  
The way you make it feel"

Beca shook her head lightly. Of course, Jesse had to interrupt her. She smiled at him to return his smug, playful one.

"I like the feelin' you're giving me  
Just hold me baby-"

"Baby, It don't matter if you're black or white  
Don't tell me you agree with me  
When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye  
But if you're thinking bout my baby  
It don't-"

Not Your Forte got cut off by Justin who was wildly exclaiming that that was clearly "white" Michael. Beca felt bad for the group, it looked like they had found their groove. In the bustle of the group walking away, Justin picking another category, and Stacie trying to get Beca's attention, Beca's eyes found golden hair again.

She had a moment to see that it was not just Elyse, Beca could recognize that tall frame anywhere, but also DSM. Even though the lighting did not show their features Beca could tell they were dressed casually. _Something other than black? I wonder what's the occasion?_

Beca snapped back to the bottom of the pool when Justin announced the next category. "2000's! Choose wisely." He laughs and steps back while the two groups think quickly. The Trebles are the first to think of a song.

"Yeah this one right here goes out  
To all the baby's mamas, mamas  
Mamas, mamas, baby mamas, mamas"

He oozes his self confidence swagger, pointing out to the crowds, when he has the Trebles backing him, high fiving and being, well, guys for the sake of the song. It all makes Beca roll her eyes at their antics.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jackson, I am for real  
Never meant to make your daughter cry  
I apologize a trillion times  
I'm-"

"I'm into you." Stacie jumps in, all determination and easy flirtation.

"You into me, but I can't let it go  
So easily, not 'til I see  
What this could be, be eternity  
Or just a week, you know, our chemistry  
Is off the chain, is perfect now  
But will it change, this ain't a yes  
This ain't ain't no, just do your thang  
Well see how it goes…ooh"

Cynthia-Rose easily joins in with Stacie and the rest of the girls follow quickly.

"If at first you don't succeed  
Dust yourself off and try again  
You can dust it off and try again  
If at first you don't succeed  
Dust yourself off and-"

"And few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl."

Jesse jumps back in easily. Beca actually stifles a smile at the Trebles silliness. She definitely is not going to back down and is too ready to end this.

Few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl-"

"girl I'm feelin' you  
The way you do the things you do  
Remind me of my Lexus coup  
That's why I'm all up in your grill  
Tryna get you to a hotel  
You must be a football coach  
The way you got me playin' the field"

Beca flits through the words with ease, the Bellas quickly jumping in with the R&B beat. Beca can not help but smirk as the Trebles bob their head along with the song. They do not seem too interesting in butting in anytime soon.

"So baby give me that toot toot  
Let me give you that beep beep  
Runnin' her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin' on 24's  
While they saying on the radio

It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin' that body  
Got every man in here wishin'  
Sippin' on coke and rum (rum)  
I'm like so what I'm drunk (drunk)  
It's the freakin' weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun (fun)"

Beca watches as some of the Trebles join them in the catchy chorus. Jesse opens his arms out to Beca as if conceding the Riff Off to her. The crowd's singing voices rise up along with cheering in victory. Justin rushes forward to announce the Bellas as the winners and hands over a little trinket as a trophy to a smiling Chloe. Beca shares a small smile with Jesse as he nods in congratulations and it feels so much more. Like they are almost back to where they use to be and Beca slightly nods back.

The cheering and singing had died down but the excited chatter continued. Groups of people milled around the pool and the drink coolers. Acapella people and their friends and fans chatted animated by the night, music, and the drinks. As soon as the Bellas had merged into the throng of people, Beca sought out Elyse. Mostly everyone were near the shallow end of the pool; a few scattered around the area. Beca had a beer she barely took a sip of in her hand as she weaved through people to look for her friend.

A parting of bodies presented a wonderful view of long wavy blonde hair and a tall lean frame. Beca approached and took in the view of Elyse in dark denim jeans, a soft looking white sweater, and red heeled boots. The overall look had Beca slow her pace just to take in the sight even more. She did not notice that Pieter, always by Elyse's side, caught sight of Beca first.

"Trolls should keep their mouths closed. You may catch flies." His sharp tone snapped Beca out of her mini trance. When Elyse turned to face Beca, eyes curious, the brunette found herself in the trance again. Taking in the sight of the tall blonde from the front could of short circuited Beca's brain.

 _There's no way she leaves the house as casually as this._ Beca knew automatically that the shade of lipstick matched the killer shoes. Beca's eyes scanned from bottom to top just to be sure. Her make up was lighter but still so striking and confident. Beca was a little jealous of how perfect she got it. They finally met each other's gaze and words flew from Beca's mind. _What did I want to talk about?_

Elyse seemed to snap out of it first when Beca did not speak. Elyse relaxed slightly but her voice was forcibly neutral. "Your Riff Off was amusing. Well done with your victory."

"Yeah." Beca muttered. She finally moved closer and tried to appear casual. She was afraid it just came off as drunk. "Glad you guys could make it. Almost didn't recognize you." Beca waved her hand to their bodies and immediately retracted it. "I mean because of your clothes."

Pieter did not appear amused as he usually did with Beca's embarrassing behavior. "We enjoy more things than restrictive clothing and singing, troll."

Beca eyed his slightly uncoordinated outfit and could not help but agree in a sense. His own sweater was a light gray, looked scratchy, and had different splotches of color along the sleeves. His own tight maroon jeans stood out from his black sneakers. Beca bobbed her head slightly.

"I can see- Is that a fanny pack?!" Beca did not mean to say it quite so loud but really, who wears a fanny pack? She has not actually seen one, physically, in over two decades probably.

Her question was met with a moment of silence, a scoff, and a roll of eyes. "Ja, it is. Calm your voice. It is too shrill." The casual way he reacted threw Beca off more than seeing the extremely outdated fashion accessory. She could not stop her words before she could censure herself.

"And you're not embarrassed?" Beca cringed on the inside. _Definitely did not mean to say it so harshly._

She got a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving look. "Embarrassed because of what you think? Why would I?" Pieter seemed genuinely confused by that logic and it surprised Beca. She was at a loss for words at the question and there was not anything she could really say.

She shrugged and looked to Elyse for help. The blonde's feature remained stoic and far from amused by the topic. Beca mumbled words to forget she said anything and took another drink from her beer. "Ok, so, you guys want a drink?"

"No." "Yes." Were her answers, given at the same time, but she focused on Elyse's response. Pieter looked at her just like Beca.

"Kommissar, du könntest hast ein Bier. Es ist-"

"Ich kenne." The blonde shot the man a stern look. Beca could tell they were having another silent conversation. She just wanted to talk to Elyse. "I am okay for now." Elyse directed to Beca.

"Okay, cool." Beca rocked on her toes impatiently. When it seemed Pieter would not excuse himself, Beca spoke up. "Can I- talk to you." Beca mumbled out awkwardly, pointing at Elyse. "Real quick." Beca tried to silently plea with Elyse while they stared at each other.

Elyse looked to Pieter, another moment had, and slightly nodded to him. His lips pursed slightly before he feigned indifference to the women. "I will get something to drink now." Beca watched his retreating form quickly before returning her attention to the blonde. Now that they were alone, surrounded by random acapella people, Beca knew this whole thing was not right. As her eyes roamed the slightly crowded area, Beca barely registered Elyse's voice.

"Now would be the time to say something."

Beca ignored the words for now. She just wanted to apologize properly to Elyse without any interruptions or nosy Bellas. Beca knew Stacie would be itching to get the update sooner rather later. With the only thought of privacy in her head, Beca grabbed Elyse's hand and pulled her away from the crowd. She immediately headed to the outer corridor that still overlooked the pool. At least they had some distance from everyone and the Bellas could not say she ran off completely. She was still visible and in the building so it was good enough in Beca's eyes. Elyse called curiously to Beca but was ignored until they stopped in the shadowy halls of the building. Once there, the Bella released Elyse's hand and turned to face the tall woman.

"I'm a jerk." Elyse blinked, surprised by the smaller woman's blunt statement. Beca took a steadying breath before she continued. "Most people figure that out the moment they meet me. I can be a huge idiot, too. You know that already now." She laughed deprecatingly. "I want to apologize- for my actions when Jesse showed up that night. Before that it was a great night. I- I liked it." Beca's eyes were downcast, unable to hold the gaze of striking blue eyes for very long, especially when she was trying to be honest here.

Her fingers twitched and fumbled, grasping at air, Beca's hands felt clammy, and her nerves seemed to raise her body's temperature against the night's chill. There was a drawn out pause that began to suffocate Beca internally. _Shit, should I have said something else?_

"Be-"

"And thank you!" Beca burst out before she realized Elyse went to speak. "I totally forgot about my laptop but it was there at the house when I got back with- well, thanks. I'd be lost without it." Beca crossed her arms while rocking slightly on her toes.

"You are welcome." Elyse finally managed to say. The unsure and awkward moment seemed to stretch on and Beca hated it. She just wanted to talk and hang out with Elyse like she had done before. She ruined it. It made her stomach turn with guilt and disappointment.

"I am sorry, Elyse." The words were quiet and wrenched from the small woman's vocal chords. Beca was turned away, looking towards the general crowd of students, with a somber and nervous look in her eyes. "I'm really good at messing up with people. I just- I- when Jesse showed up…I don't know."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Elyse asked almost hesitantly. Once Beca heard it she whipped around to face the blonde.

"No! Dude, that's not it!" Her wide eyes looked beseechingly at Elyse. "You're amazing! I like being your friend, it's me. I screwed up big time. I just wanted to get rid of Jesse and then I opened my mouth and then you were gone and- we-" Beca stopped herself short of exposing too much. She looked away, ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "We aren't anything now."

"Us?"

"What? No, we, me and Jesse."

"Are together?"

"No, us."

"You said no to us." Elyse shot back.

"Yes, no, wait. Not the 'us', me and him." Beca was confused.

"So who is we?" They both were confused.

"Us."

"Du bist verwirrend!" Elyse threw her arms up, exasperatedly. Beca tried to calm herself and stop her racing mind.

"Okay, I meant me and Jesse. Are not a thing. There is no me and him. Not us." She motioned between them both. "I want there to be an us. I think…that's what I'm saying. What are you saying?"

Elyse was looking at her cautiously but seriously. "What are you saying?"

Beca huffed out, annoyed. "I just said it! I screwed up. I shouldn't have chosen Jesse over you that night! I shouldn't have lied about spending time with you! I shouldn't have let you leave! I shouldn't have kissed him!" Beca snapped her mouth shut. _Damn it._

Silence pressed between them a long moment. "Du küsste ihn? Diese Nacht?" Elyse asked Beca, which Beca frowned at.

"What? Elyse, you're speaking German again."

The tall woman blinked out of her random trance she was in and focused back on the shorter woman in front of her. "You kissed him." It was not a question anymore.

Beca groaned lowly in her throat. "Really, that's all you're gonna pay attention to? Not the other stuff I just said." Beca faced the swimming pool again and leaned her hands against the low wall. "Well, I'm not saying it again." Beca huffed. She stood, looking agitated, which she was, but it was more because she did not mean to say all that in the first place. Yeah, she was thinking it but did not mean to yell it out in Elyse's face. Now that the blonde was back to giving her a stunned silent treatment, Beca was feeling that sense of being too vulnerable all over again. _Should of kept my mouth shut._

Elyse cleared her throat but remained silent. Beca ignored her externally but followed her motions from the corner of her eye. Elyse copied Beca's movements but leaned against a pillar, crossing her arms over her chest. After a time that began to rub at Beca's nerves, the blonde broke the silence.

"I have known Pieter almost all my life. We met at school and he became attached quickly. I could not stand him." Beca chanced a quick glance before facing ahead stoic. She savored the hint of a smile on the blonde's face. "No matter how long I ignored him or insulted him he would smile and follow me. I thought he was crazy in the head. A- how do you say- screw gone."

Beca smirked at the misinterpreted saying but kept quiet. "He was always there so one day, when I was sad, he saw me. I do not remember what made me sad but he kept pestering me until I smiled. You know what he said?" Beca slowly brought her eyes up to watch Elyse. She kept quiet as she noticed the reminiscing features the blonde sported. Beca saw Elyse's profile sport a full smile. "He said, there is the girl I see." Elyse lightly scoffed. "From that day on, we were always together, always arguing but always making each other smile. I did not have to be any one else but myself with him."

Elyse turned to look Beca in the eyes. Light blue were shining slightly with nostalgic emotions which Beca wanted to erase somehow. She stayed quiet, though, mostly because she was unsure of what to say.

"Then now, with you."

Beca stopped breathing. She was sure she forgot how. There was so much honest and strong emotions in blue eyes that held her still like a tractor beam. Beca's mind tried to process everything but all she really saw was Elyse's shining face. So pure it felt like it could blind Beca. Were people usually so honest to her face? Beca offered a smile. At least she thinks she did. There was not much going on in her brain right now to really take notice of her muscle reflexes.

When Beca noticed a small hand cup Elyse cheek to wipe away a runaway tear, she was startled to realize it was hers. How she got so close, she did not know. How she was not backing away, she had no clue at all. Her body acted all on its own like it has known since birth what to do to comfort someone. The logical side of Beca's brain would have balked at the suggestion, had it any participation at this point. Very slowly Beca began to register more and more.

She could really feel the warmth underneath her palm. The chill at her back and feet. The ghost feeling of a body inches away from her. Its warmth seeking out her own and creating a mix of heat between them. Her eyes prickled along the edges where accumulated tears met the cold air. She blinked them away as one feeling registered the biggest to her. The light fluttering in her stomach. Elyse's name tumbled from her dry lips as her body unconsciously sought out the warmth in front of it. Beca's gaze watched dark blue eyes flutter between her own and down to her chin. No, not her chin.

The thought caused Beca to lick her lips and invoke the night air to sting at her some more. She just needed warmth. She just needed more. Beca was close enough to really see milky smooth skin, dark eyelashes, and the small lines on dark lips unable to be covered by lipstick. It hardly clicked in Beca's mind what she wanted…until she heard that word float from plump, dark lips. That one word that caused a shiver to course through her body like a vengeful winter chill. It was not until she heard the way that word _just sounded_ that Beca knew what she wanted.

It was light and heavy, a warning and a plea, a challenge and a surrender. "Maus."

Beca quickly covered those lips with hers as if desperate to taste that sound. At the feel of soft, warm lips moving against hers, Beca let out a low whimper. It would of shocked the brunette into embarrassment, if she had the mental capacity to care. Beca was acutely aware of the throaty groan emitting from the taller woman and it did things to her. It was not a spark. It was coursing lighting.

Her grip tightened and clutched at a slender neck and soft sweater. Her lips pressed hotly and reverently against soft flesh, seeking more, so much more. Beca had to tip toe slightly to have her body flush against the taller woman's. Beca did not feel cold anymore, all she could feel was heat, soft heat. It seemed to rise from low in her gut all the way to the top of her head and set her on fire.

When she was close to running out of oxygen, Beca pulled away just enough to breathe but held Elyse close. The taller woman leaned against Beca as if she would drop without her there. They both were breathing heavily and slow to open their eyes. Beca took deep breathes and was surrounded by the sweet scent of the foreign woman and the night air turned warm by their breathes. Beca dropped her hands to just below Elyse's neck and held onto the soft material there. She concentrated on focusing her eyes there, on her hands, for a moment before venturing upward.

Her dark eyes met dark blue and she was surprised. Beca did not feel scared. Or shy. Or embarrassed. Or nervous. She was just- content. It was an extremely odd realization that she would have to think about later. Her eyes dropped down to dark lips that were slightly lighter than before then back up. "Hi." Beca wanted to roll her eyes at her choice of word. _Really, you attack the woman on the mouth and you say HI?! Awesome work, Mitchell._

Elyse seemed to think so as well because she smiled amusedly before bringing a hand up to cup Beca's chin. A timid thumb wiped softly against Beca's lips. _Did I get her lipstick on me?_ "Maus. Ich habe keine Worte zu sagen, aber hallo auch." Beca smiled lightly at the German words which caused Elyse to smirk.

"Hi too? And I get the feeling you were teasing me just now." Beca chastised lightly.

"No, Maus, I mean I have no words to say but hi as well. So, hi." Elyse smiled warmly as she moved her thumb from lips to Beca's cheek. Beca's cheeks burned suddenly and she knew she was blushing. She could not even remember the last time she blushed. Elyse's left hand circled Beca's waist a little tighter as her other hand circled back around Beca's neck. It sent a shocking amount of sharp tingles down her spine. "May I kiss you now, Maus?" More tingles. Beca did not need to think on it or wanted to wait to respond. She simply closed the distance again, too ready to get lost in the feeling of the blonde woman. Beca pulled away somewhat reluctantly to look Elyse seriously in the eyes.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Elyse chuckled lightly.

"Maus, I can not remember what needed forgiving right now." Elyse remarked breathlessly. Beca laughed lightly as she took a long look at the tall blonde. All the confusing feelings from before just made sense now. Why Beca wanted to be close to Elyse, wanted to talk to her, see her, and why she hated the thought of Elyse being upset with her. She had grown to actually like the German woman without even realizing it herself. Stacie's comment earlier made perfect sense.

"What is so funny, Maus?" Elyse asked when Beca began chuckling again. Beca shook her head lightly.

"For a woman, I am so clueless at reading one." Beca smiled at Elyse's confused look.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I didn't think it was happening." Beca's hands moved before she realized they were back to cupping Elyse's cheek. Elyse leaned down quickly to peck Beca's lips softly a few times before pulling back. A part of her knew reality was coming, it was knocking at the door, and Beca would have to answer it. The reminder of her life was the rumble of noise a large group of acapella nerds were making barely fifty feet away. It was a cold douse of water across her face when she heard Chloe calling her name. "Shit, I have to go." Beca stepped out of her warm embrace and stepped around Elyse. Soft hands caught her at the wrist before she could get further.

"Go out with me."

Beca turned around. "What?"

"Go out with me. On a date." Elyse elaborated, eyes brimming with cautious hope. As Chloe's voice became closer, Beca began to panic slightly. She was not ready to explain anything to anyone what she just went through. She kind of had to explain it to herself first.

"Geez, since you _asked_ so nicely." Beca teased the tense looking blonde. "I will." Beca leaned up quickly in a chaste kiss before turning away. She almost instantly ran into her redheaded friend and was quick to smother the goofy smile on her face. "Hey, Chlo. What's up?"

"Beca, did you hide away to kiss boys?" Chloe giggled, Beca instantly knew the ginger got into the free alcohol.

"Definitely not. I did not run away to kiss boys." Beca mimicked, smirking internally to herself.

"Oh, right, maybe that's what I wanted to do." Chloe easily replied with a cheesy smile.

"Okay, Red, why don't we go find you something better to do." Beca grasped her friend's shoulders and turned her back towards the party. Beca could not have Chloe stumble upon Elyse in the shadows in her state. The little fiery redhead got even more handsy after a certain point. As they maneuvered through the crowd, Beca looked for the Bellas. "Have you seen Stace anywhere?" She spoke closely into Chloe's ear.

The redhead gave a shrug. "Why do I care who she's with?" Beca scrunched her eyebrows at Chloe's curt response.

"Okaay." She drawled as she tried to scan the crowd from her vertically challenged height. A body collided with hers and Beca was thankful a second later when she noticed it was Cynthia-Rose. "Oh, good, here." Beca shifted Chloe towards a confused looking CR. "I gotta find Stace."

"Oh, she's dancing over there." CR responded quickly, jabbing her thumb behind her. _She always seems to know where that woman is._

"Thanks." Beca mutters before heading in that direction. When she gets closer she notices that someone set up a laptop with a small speaker blaring music. She listens to the gnarled sound and mindlessly thinks they'll need to replace the tiny speaker before it goes out completely. Beca spots the tall brunette dancing closely with a guy, that looks like he can not believe it is happening. "Stace." Beca speaks loudly to catch the woman's attention.

"Heyy, Becs. Join us." Stacie tries to pull her in but Beca deflects well enough.

"No, thanks. Listen I need to talk to you." Beca is ignored so she tries again. When she is sure she has partial attention on her she grits her teeth in preparation. She knows she has to say something to get her full attention and it has to be juicy. "I kissed a girl." Beca mutters barely over the music but is sure Stacie hears it.

"Whooo! I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick." Stacie definitely heard her. She tries to continue on with the song even when a different one is playing so Beca grabs at her flailing arms. She pulls Stacie away with her even when the guy protests weakly. As soon as they are in a much quieter area somewhat away from the majority of the crowd, Stacie settles down. "So how was it?"

Beca blinks at the 180 turn from her friend. "Aren't you drunk?"

Stacie scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Hardly. I was just pretending to dance with that guy."

"What? Why?"

Stacie shrugs. "He has a crush on me so I play along a little." At Beca's dumbfounded look, Stacie continues. "He's my study partner, okay?" Beca's mind turns trying to figure out how that explains anything. "Never mind. Tell me about this kiss?" Stacie's eyes alight with intrigue.

Beca looks away quickly. This was a new area for the small brunette but something told her Stacie was the girl to go for help. "It was…tingley." Beca contains her smile, somewhat, at the memory. Stacie slightly squeals in delight before motioning for Beca to continue. "It was with…uh, you know."

"German and gorgeous, yeah, go on." Stacie quips causing Beca's cheeks to burn.

"Yeah it uhh…was unexpected but…nice."

"Just nice?"

"No, more than that." Beca thought about how her body reacted all on its own. "So much more than that."

"Ok, calm down. Don't get all hot and bothered right now." Stacie teased, making Beca glare at the tall woman. "Easy, I'm joking. So why are you here and not finding someplace soft to lay down with Tall and German?" If Beca had been drinking something she would of spit it up. Her wide eyes and open, gaping mouth conveyed her shock well enough. The tall brunette laughed at her leader's reaction. "Breathe, Becs."

"Dude, I'm not- that's not- I- we-" She saw the amused and teasing glint in her friend's eyes and immediately tried to reel in her emotions. "Shut up." Stacie chuckled again.

"So, why are you here with me and not her?" She asked lightly.

"Well, Chloe, kind of interrupted us." Beca continued when Stacie widened her eyes at that. "She didn't catch us but she was really close. So I brought her back to the party and looked for you." She watched Stacie nod her head slowly. "Did you guys argue about something?"

"What?"

"You and Chloe. I asked about you and she kinda snapped at me. Something about not caring who you were with." Stacie's eyes glazed over as if in thought.

"Did she?" She asked distractedly before shaking out of it. "I don't know why. Nothing happened." Beca did not really believe that but she ignored prying into it. It was not her business until something serious happened. For now she just hoped whatever it was the two woman would act like adults and fix it themselves. "Becs." Beca looked up questioningly at Stacie. She nodded behind her and Beca turned around.

Her heart rate immediately began to pick up when she came face to face with Elyse. Her eyes roamed over the soft sweater and tight pants again. The blonde's hair was only slightly messed and her lips were not as dark. The knowledge that it was because of her made Beca internally smirk. Elyse eyed Stacie quickly before turning that stunning gaze on Beca.

"May I walk you home, Maus?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good." Beca smiled and Elyse matched it quickly. As they turned away from Stacie, eyes still locked on one another, Beca heard the Bellas's parting words.

"Have fun."

* * *

 **A/N: I want to throw in a chapter from Elyse's POV but I'm not sure if it should be a small buffer or her reactions to all the pivotal moments with Beca. What do you think? I have many ideas on this and think it would provide nice insight into our favorite tall German. Anyway, have a good weekend.**


	9. Beca and Elyse In New Eyes

**I do not own any characters here. I am just playing with them. Not super proud of this chapter but we are going to progress...dammit. Reviews are my friends! Enjoy!**

9.

Beca was feeling the chill now. There was no building blocking the cold breeze and no body pressed up against hers. Though, when she caught that lean figure from the corner of her eyes, her cheeks flamed with the memory of how that body felt against hers. It felt surreal in a way now that Beca had time to think about what happened. She liked how it felt, it was addicting, but now she was not sure how to act about it; because of it.

"Are you alright, tiny mouse?" Beca nodded her head immediately and tried to subtly pull her jacket around her more. "You are cold."

Beca waved her hand dismissively. "Only a little. I'm fine."

"I see. I would lend you my sweater but I am only wearing a thin strapped shirt underneath." Beca's eyes widened slightly at the unintended visual that flashed before her eyes. _I'm sure her skin is as pale and smooth as her hands. What-Shake it off. Don't think about that._ Beca cleared her throat and mumbled that she was fine again. "Kleine Maus, was denskt Du?"

"Nothing." Beca mumbled. Internally she was berating herself. The past couple of days all she wanted was to talk with Elyse and just be normal with her and now…Now what was she suppose to do? Does she hold her hand, should she? Are they girlfriends now? Elyse asked her out so maybe they are. They just kissed though, how fast are they suppose to do this? Beca could not help but think about how she got together with Jesse. It had built up into this big moment and afterwards she was swept along with Jesse's ideas of a relationship. Beca did not know abything about having a normal relationship so she did not comment on how fast or slow they went. Now, though, Beca wanted to do things differently. _But how?_

Beca was pulled from her thoughts when a warm hand lightly grasped her forearm. Elyse faced Beca, thinly veiled concern etched across her face. "It is not nothing. You are making a face again." She tried to smile but it fell flat of being comforting. Beca's shoulders slumped from being caught.

"Elyse, look I-"

"No." Beca found Elyse with a stoic look in her eyes and a set clench in her jaw. "Do not talk yourself out of this." Elyse ran her hand down to clasp onto Beca's. "Do not turn away from this, Maus. I will not-" Her voice cut off, her mouth clamped shut, but continued to look Beca in the eye.

Beca wrapped her hand around Elyse's. "No, I wasn't thinking that. I just- I don't-" Beca took a deep breath. _Just say it. The worse that'll happen is she laughs at you. Laugh and break up with you. And never talk to you again. Geez, shut up, brain._ "Okay, I've never done this." Beca lets out quickly which causes Elyse to look at her curiously. "I mean, I never been- I'm not- ya know." Beca looks to the ground, suddenly mortified she cannot speak properly. Elyse guides Beca's face back up to hers, using her hand.

"Do not think too hard. You will hurt yourself." Elyse smirks at Beca. Suddenly, the tension leaves Beca's body in a huff and she smiles at the blonde. "Do not think." Elyse says softly before slowly bringing her lips to Beca's.

Beca sees it coming, her eyes widen slightly, her heart pounds in her chest, and she remains still. As soon as soft lips meet hers, Beca's mind explodes like fireworks, like pure adrenaline in her brain; it causes her to become stifling hot in her thin jacket. The kiss is short and lingering at the same time and it takes a moment for Beca to gain awareness again. When her eyes open it is to a slightly smug look from the German. The teasing look and the aftershock of a pleasurable kiss act like a reset for the tense moment Beca had been feeling. She rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"Don't look so smug."

"I cannot help it." Elyse shrugs and begins to pull Beca onward by the hand. "Do not worry, Maus, you will learn quickly."

"Learn what?"

"How to kiss someone senseless." She shoots back, teasingly. Beca huffs, offended.

"I don't want to kiss someone senseless. I want to kiss _you_ senseless." Beca shuts her mouth quickly. _Shit. I gotta learn to stop talking. Was that okay to say? Do I sound weird?_

Beca's thoughts are cut off when Elyse quickly turns to her, wraps a hand behind her neck, and pulls them close again. Beca is less prepared for this kiss but she gives it all she has just to prove a point. By the time they part, Beca does forget what that point was until Elyse speaks.

"You do."

Again, Beca is being led through campus by the tall German and she does not bother from keeping the smile from her face.

She has seen enough movies to know what happens now. Her time with Jesse has shown Beca the classic and very awkwardly tense moments when a couple stands in the entranceway to a house. It is all cliché and dumb and Beca does not want to hold her life to mainstream media's idea of romantic relationships. Standing at the front door of the Bellas House, awkwardly glancing between the door and the blonde German, Beca hates to conform but she does. She has no idea what to say at the end of a night like this. Jesse was great at these moments. Beca, well, she was…present.

"I do not want to wish you good night." Elyse's almost quiet words break the silence. Beca looks at her, confused. "Then that would mean I would have to leave."

Beca nods her head in understanding because she is awkward like that. She does not want Elyse to go just yet but she does not know what to do…or say. Her hands are stuffed in her jacket pockets and she rocks back on her heels quickly. "You want to come in?" She motions to the door and feels nervousness settle in her gut. She wants Elyse to say yes. She wants her to say no.

"I would like that, Maus."

 _Crap, she said yes. I mean, yay. Wait- do I go to my room? Did I clean it?!_ Beca's mind is a quiet tornado of restless thoughts as she unlocks the dooor and allows Elyse to follow her inside. She locks up and turns to find Elyse eyeing the foyer area a couple steps away. Beca slowly moves towards the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" Beca feels slightly relieved when she says yes and they make their way to the kitchen. Beca busies herself looking at the fridge's contents while Elyse perches herself on one of the island's stools. "We got water, juice, beer, energy drinks, soda, and...whiskey." Beca announces as she filters through the fridge then the freezer.

"Whiskey would be nice." Elyse says almost mindlessly. Beca keeps her focus on her task and pulls out the half bottle of Jack Daniels and a can of Coke. She puts a cube of ice in two tumblers and fills one with just whiskey. The other she mixes with the Coke for herself. Elyse smiles thankfully when Beca slides the glass to her. "To tonight." She tips her glass and eyes Beca as she takes a sip.

Beca simply nods and drinks a bit more. She lets the burn of whiskey and sweetness of the soda settle in her gut before she watches Elyse. The blonde is still eyeing her with some kind of mischievious look in her eyes and it causes Beca's gut to twist. She is unsure why but everything comes back to her again. Elyse in very un-Kommissar attitude is sitting at the Bella's kitchen island and drinking with her and looking at her. Beca gets the clear sense that she is sizing her up and deciding the best way to eat- _No, don't go there._

Elyse finsihes half her drink before she speaks. "The house is lovely but where does the mouse sleep?" Beca clearly hears the teasing and if it were not for the sudden rush of nerves she would shoot some kind of retort back. She can not think of anything besides the fact that she sleeps in her room upstairs, with a bed, that Elyse wants to see. This is where the night is going. Beca showing Elyse her room. Her bed. Where they will sit- lie? Then what?

Beca finishes her drink. "Upstairs." She clears her throat. "Wanna see?" She looks at Elyse from under her lashes and can tell where the blonde's thoughts are headed. Elyse nods and Beca pushes away from the island and slowly leads her guest out of the kitchen. With every step Beca's mind and nerves fire away with what is about to happen.

 _Are we going to-? Of course, that's what she wants. Jesse and I didn't wait very long. We just kissed tonight though. Is that too fast? Do girls just jump each other after the first kiss? Geez, why didn't I pay attention when CR was talking about her girlfriends?_

Halfway up the stairs she feels Elyse clasp onto one of her hands and she wonders if they are too clammy. Elyse follows and holds a little tighter but does not say anyything. Beca is in autopilot as she navigates the hallway to her and Amy's room. She grips the cold doorknob a bit tighter as she pushes it open. _Oh thank god it's not messy._ "Here it is." She tries to make it sound carefree and light but Beca hears the nerves in her own voice. She quickly moves to straighten up some things and toss what is on her bed onto her desk. "Have a seat." Beca takes her time organizing her cluttered desk as she hears Elyse move to sit on the bed. Her back is still to the blonde as she rambles. "It's not usually this clean in here. I know people will say it's usually cleaner but I think we both know that I'm not a super organized person. I mean I won't live in a barn or anything but-"

"Beca." The stern and questioning way Elyse says her name has Beca quieting instantly. "Come here." The blonde's voice is much softer and Beca knows it is a request, she does not have to but she feels herself turning towards her anyway. She tries to calm herself with a subtle deep breath before she sits somewhat close to Elyse. Beca's internal panicky rant jumps back to the forefront of her mind when Elyse's warm hand finds its way to Beca's thigh. Elyse's right hand slowly reaches out to turn Beca's face towards her. "Maus, you ok?" Her words a little over a whisper and they are so gentle Beca simply nods into the warm hand. Then she stops nodding when warm lips are on hers.

The Bella woman gets drawn into the kiss easily. Elyse is firm and soft in a way that Beca knows is unique to the German woman. She finds it a little addicting to be wrapped up in the moment with her and being so close to her scent is maddening. When Beca feels a hot hand twitch a little too north of her thigh she freaks out. She pulls away sharply with a small gasping, "Stop."

Elyse freezes. She pulls away from Beca to look at her with concerned curiosity. "What is wrong?"

 _Me. Probably._ "Nothing." Beca shakes her head. "I think we should slow down, I guess. If that is...okay...with you?" Her words are unsure and hesitant to leave her lips but her eyes are simply begging for an honest answer.

Elyse smiles gently at her and removes her hand from Beca's thigh to prop herself up to lean back on the mattress. "Of course it is, kleine Maus. If you need to catch your breath we shall take a break." Elyse quickly teases Beca but there is a little seriousness in her demeanor that Beca knows to mean the blonde understood.

"Gee, thanks." She retorts sarcastically. "Kleine?" Beca questions Elyse.

"It means small. Little. Tiny." Elyse smirks.

"Okay, stop, I get it." Elyse smiles wide. A long silent moment passes between the women and Beca finds herself fiddling with the seam of Elyse's tight pants. The blonde allows it for another few moments. "Did you-" Beca wrestles with herself in trying to complete the sentence; at this point she is curious. Nervous and a little afraid of what will happen but she is curious too. "Did you want to- you know? Tonight?" Beca quickly glances to Elyse to gauge her reaction.

Elyse simply raises an eyebrow but her features remain still. "I thought you invited me here so we could make music together." Elyse replies slowly and her voice wavers into a deeper register. The sound makes Beca's skin on her neck prickle with goosebumps. _That euphamism though._ _Okay, so she definitely had my bed on her mind. She wants to do this._ "I really wanted to see your sheets." _Oh, shit. Abandon ship!_

"I don't think I'm ready." Beca replied quickly trying to tamper her rising episode of a freak out. "I know you'll probably be disappointed but I don't- I think- I'm just not ready."

"It is okay, Maus, it does not have to be perfect." Elyse smoothly responds as if convincing a child their penmanship is a work in progress. "I just want to see what you have." _She talking about sex moves? I don't have sex moves!_ "Or rather, I want to hear it."

Beca's cheeks flushed red. She stood abruptly to put some space between herself and the reason her heart rate was bordering on jackhammer. Beca turned back to see Elyse lounging comfortably on one elbow on her bed. Her white sweater had been pulled up slightly in her position and there was a glimpse of smooth skin above dark jeans. Blonde hair cascaded down over shoulders and the ends pooled on her blankets. In Beca's mind, the German was the picture of a casual, modern, Goddess. "Whoa, okay, I think you definitely need to slow down. I said I'm not ready and you sitting there and whispering dirty shit is not helping. I'm pretty sure I like you a lot and I think about you constantly and want to see and spend time with you but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable jumping in the sack with you. I know y-"

"Stop, Beca." Elyse said firmly as she rose from the bed quickly. She was suddenly in Beca's personal space. "What are you talking about? What things did I say dirty?" Beca cautiously looked Elyse in the eyes and saw deep confusion. Beca groaned inside her head.

"You know. About making music together here." Beca's words were almost unintelligible due to her mumbling but Elyse's close proximity made the words clear enough.

"Ja. I thought so. I thought we could work on our project. The medley."

Beca's mind did a double take. _Actual music? Wait, then?_ "You said you wanted to see my sheets." Beca mumbled again but her words were more firm and unsure.

"Ja, your music sheets. I wanted to study how you arrange and alter songs from a composition perspective." Elyse elaborated much too late, to Beca's embarrassment.

Beca ran their conversation over in her head again and promptly removed her head from the gutter. _Oh. Well._ "So, you want to see what I have finished so far and want to hear it?" Beca stated while she tried to stop the rising color in her cheeks.

"Yes." Elyse slowly brought her hands to Beca's shoulders and held her gaze. Blue eyes danced across brown trying to understand the situation and slowly recognition lighted behind them. Beca averted her eyes so she would save face; not nearly as much as she would like but she tried nonetheless. "Maus, is sack another word for bed?"

Beca's could feel the heat of embarrassment spread across her neck and touch the tips of her ears. _This is why you don't rant shit out._ "Sometimes." Beca mumbled with her head still pulled away from the blonde.

There was an airy, quiet chuckle before the hands on her shoulders squeezed gently. "And did you say you like me a lot?" Her tone was light and heavy on the teasing which made Beca groan out loud and hide her face behind her hands. "And that you think about me and want to see me and be with me and dream of me." Elyse held her laughter back as she recited Beca's words back to her in an almost sing-song manner.

"I didn't say I dream about you." Beca retorted quickly. Her hands were pulled away from her face gently and she locked on to light blue ones that stilled her racing heart.

"So you are not denying the other things I said?" Her answer was Beca's prolonged silence that brought on another light chuckle from the blonde. Elyse stepped away and pulled Beca back towards the bed. "Come sit." As Beca settled, Elyse turned to face her a little more. "Maus, I will not make you do something you do not want to do. You just say the words." Beca could see such sincerity shining back at her it made her feel a little more at ease. "If you ask me if I feel those things as well, then I will have to answer honestly."

Beca lips twitched into a hesitant smile before she slowly reached for Elyse's soft hands. Their fingers laced together automatically and it eased Beca's frantic thoughts. Her hands were warm, firm, and oh so soft, and it made Beca think that it reflected on the rest of the woman before her. "Elyse. Do you...like me a lot?" Beca asked shyly and looked at the blonde from underneath her lashes.

Elyse smiled lazily and leaned forward slowly. Her lips gently caressed Beca's cheek before they hovered over her left ear. "Yes." Elyse softly breathed out and the sensation of the air and her warm cheek against hers sent a thrilling shiver down Beca's body. Brown eyes fluttered shut as she welcomed the tingling feeling coursing around her body.

"Do you think about me a lot?" Beca asked breathlessly, her hands gripping onto Elyse's. Beca could feel air being released as Elyse moved to the other cheek. A soft kiss there and lips grazed over her right ear slowly.

"Yes."

Beca held back another shiver as her sluggish brain forced her to keep responding. "Do you want to see me and be with me?" The warmth from Elyse's face travelled upward as a hand cupped Beca's cheek.

A light kiss to Beca's eyelid then the other and each one getting their own quiet, breathy answer. "Yes." Beca could feel Elyse's lips slow journey back down. A graze of soft lips on the bridge of her nose, the tip, and at the corner of her lips left a hot trail across Beca's skin. "And yes, Maus, I have dreamt of you." Beca barely registered what was said before hungry, hot lips devoured any response from her and pushed against hers. Beca responded immediately, needing an outlet for everything the blonde made her feel and made to hold in. Her lips moved passionately against colored lips and hands moved to clutch behind heads and hips to eradicate any space left between them.

Time was relatively a foreign concept at that moment for both of the women. They were completely content to keep a fire burning between them but were eventually pulled from their activities by a ringing noise. It took Beca a little while to realize it was her phone and that it was most likely one of the Bellas. With a frustrated groan she released herself from those heavenly lips she had been praising when she realized she was not seated on her bed anymore. Her hazy mind began to focus a little more when Beca realized she was straddling Elyse's thighs. She looked at Elyse questioningly.

"When did I get up here?" Elyse chuckled and wiped her thumb across the outline of Beca's lips.

"I cannot recall exactly but you nearly gave me heart failure when you did." Elyse's voice was deep and hoarse. If Beca thought Elyse's voice earlier, when Beca's mind was in the gutter was sexy, this was downright sinful. Beca had seen lust filled eyes before, she had with Jesse, but dark blue eyes staring into her just made Beca want to dive right back in. It was the reality of the fact that that was something she had never done before which kept her from moving.

Beca smiled timidly and focused on finding the source of the break up between the steamy affair of lips. Her phone was sitting on the desk, when she picked it up she saw two missed calls and a text from Stacie. Beca checked the text first.

 **SC: fyi we're headin back to the house soon. so put some clothes on.**

Beca would certainly be explaining to Stacie what did not go down here. Or maybe what did go down. She would need some more tough love. She placed her phone down and sighed heavily. "The Bellas are on their way home." Beca turned as she said it, kind of leaving it open ended. Elyse seemed to think on that but waited for Beca to continue. "If you wanted to..." Beca did not know how to finish that sentence so left it up to Elyse.

"Do you want me to go?" Elyse was a little quieter with her question but more firm with its intention.

"I don't." Beca said absently. "I just don't know how to explain...this." Beca gestured between them. "I'm not ashamed, Elyse. It will just take a little time to get use to how I feel about you." Beca was surprised again at how well she was opening up to Elyse. It seemed it was the more desirable option than to seeing sadness and disappointment on the German's gorgeous face. Elyse sat and thought on it quickly and for a moment Beca worried that she was asking too much of her. Slowly a smile grew across dark lips and their gazes locked.

"Ok, kleine Maus, it is fine. This has already been way more than I thought I could receive." She held a hand out to her and Beca instantly went to hold it as she stood before the seated woman. "I could not ask for more than this on my day." Elyse smiled happily up at Beca and the Bella returned it easily. That smile sent a surge of warmth through Beca's chest but her words eased it a bit.

"What do you mean, your day?"

Elyse seemed taken aback and uncertain as if she did not realize she said those words. She dropped her head and huffed out an airy, short laugh. "It is my birthday."

"You're a December baby?" Beca asks almost teasingly.

Elyse simply holds eyes contact and deadpans. "Ja, Ich bin im Dezember geboren, kleine Maus."

Beca stilled at hearing the woman speak to her in her language. _I hope that doesn't get any less exciting._ Beca is sure she knows what Elyse just said so she decides to go with it before she nudges at Elyse's shoulder. "Why didn't you say something?" Her response was a child-like shrug of shoulders that Beca rarely saw, if ever, from the blonde.

"I was upset with you?" Elyse looked up to Beca, worry subtly shifted between her eyes. "I did not know if I would see you today and it is not something I tell people willingly."

Beca thought on that for a moment. Her birthdays were usually really chill, her dad would call, take her out to dinner and get her a card with a twenty in it. Since Chloe squeezed that information out of her though, Beca's birthdays have been filled with Bella antics, gifts, and parties. It has drastically changed how she thought of her special day.

"Okay, I get it, but now that I know...I'm gonna take you out to dinner. My treat." Beca said firmly. She was not that dense to know that a birthday was something that needed to be celebrated by a significant other. Elyse's somewhat surprised face faded into a dazzling smile right before Beca's eyes.

"I would love that, Maus, but I asked you out first." She smirked and Beca eyed her down.

"Technically, you didn't ask a question. And neither did I but it's _your_ birthday so it's _my_ treat. Deal." Both hands cupped Elye's face and Beca leaned down quickly to capture any response the blonde would make. It succeeded in quieting Elyse for a good minute. After Beca felt her point was sufficiently made, and maybe she forgot about it for a few good seconds there, she pulled away to see a dazed looking Elyse. "Now. Can I walk you home?"

That snapped Elyse back to Beca. "No, it is much too far, Maus. I will call Pieter. Hopefully he has behaved himself with those Americans. I told him to this time."

Beca led Elyse downstairs locked at the hands. "What did you do for your birthday? No DSM stuff, I know, because you don't look like a scary night club owner."

Elyse chuckled. "I do not think that is the look I am going for. Pieter forced us to have a day off. We got tickets to a show and had dinner. I talked with my family back home for a few hours. It was wonderful to speak with them." Beca smiled at Elyse bright face. "I am glad you text me for more than one reason. I shudder to think what Pieter had planned for me tonight."

If Pieter was anything like...any of the Bellas, then Beca understood the worry Elyse probably felt. She has been dragged to plenty of weird parties and get-togethers because the Bellas thought she needed to get out. Her birthdays were the worst of them. Beca smiled and squeezed her hand as they approached the front door. Beca looked at their joined hands for a moment and it all felt surreal. She was holding this gorgeous woman's hand. They had kissed, a lot. They were going to go out on a date. Dates, hopefully. It was happening to Beca. _What have I gotten myself into? How did this happen?_ Beca looked into beautiful blue eyes and it felt too real. Getting to this point with Elyse felt so strange and yet she would do it again. When Elyse's dark lips turned up into a bright smile Beca knew she did not have to figure it all out now.

Beca likes to think she can fold music into a lot in life because music is extremely important to her. It is the basis of who she is. So, looking into Elyse's lovely eyes and gorgeous face, Beca was sure she would find the right beat to match with this woman. It would all come together, her and Elyse, they would be a great mash-up. A connected separate entity that sounds unique when combined. Beca knew they were at the start of a very confusing, stressful, wonderful, joyful tune and she could not wait to hear its melody.


	10. Elyse meets Beca

**This will be from Elyse's POV so italics without "" are thoughts and italics in "" is someone speaking German. I will be butcher the written language and most reading will be confused if it is all translated. Enjoy.**

10.

It was too much. It was all too much and she was beginning to wonder why she was still here. Still at this record label, still in this State, still in this Country, hell, still in the music industry. Well, she knew why, she did love music but was it her life's work? Did she need to stress out so much about something that started as a hobby? She knew why she stayed though, all she had to do was look at her best friend and her teammates, listen to music, and get sucked in again. Well, that, and her contract.

Elyse let her mind swirl around the same thoughts she has been having for the past couple months. She has not gotten any further than; Das Sound Machine is really good at it. Her team has accomplished so much and she cannot walk away from it in her final year. They have come a long way since she has joined and she has developed well as a performer and leader but this is not her career choice. That thought always brings a bitter taste to her mouth when she realizes she still has to deal with the business side of the music industry even when she does not want to.

So, she is hidden away behind the recording studio, enjoying one of her rare guilty pleasures on a nice day, and taking a break. Why had their manager been so adamant about converting to the U.S.? It had taken months to a get a foot in even with their international recognition and now they are still being treated lower than other artists. Elyse is unsure if it is because they are an acapella group or because they are foreigners. Either way it always puts her on edge when dealing with the studio's manager. Elyse shuts her eyes to the bright Sun and takes a deep breath. _Can I get a break?_

Elyse is snapped out of her calm state by the loud thud of the employee door opening, closing, and someone huffing about quite loudly. Elyse sighs, _I suppose that is all the alone time I get._ Elyse eyes her cigarette quickly before deciding to at least finish since she rarely indulges in it. She really does not mean to stand nearby when she hears a woman's voice ranting to herself. Honestly, it is uncomfortable to find herself eavesdropping on something so personally. Elyse figures the woman did not see her where she is so she would wait it out. When she hears what the woman is saying, however, her interest peaks a little. She cannot help it; _did she say she would be a professional a capella singer?_ She is almost finished with her cigarette when she hears singing. It is soft, a little timid, but full of emotion, even from Elyse's somewhat hidden position she can hear it. Elyse listens intently, latching onto every word, trying to recognize the song but failing. By the time the woman finishes singing, Elyse knows she has to meet this person.

She rounds the corner and sprouts the first thing she can think of. Elyse really sees the surprisingly small woman sitting on a bench and she almost forgets what to say next. Through their short conversation Elyse continues to be surprised and amused by the little woman, Beca. She wants to see and hear music come from her beautiful lips and when she hears German leave them instead Elyse swears her heart beats faster. It is a strange reaction to simply talking with someone but Elyse knows it means something important. She would love to tease the woman more just to see that shy look cross her face because it is so adorable. They are interrupted when Pieter comes to get her and a part of her is a little thankful; when Beca asks for her name she almost gave it; without thought.

Elyse walks down the hallway with Pieter and she can tell he is tense about the meeting just like her. The relaxing effect and the lighthearted feeling at meeting Beca do not last long once Das Sound Machine's manager talks shop with the studio's manager. When Elyse first joined DSM she did not mind being directed and watched for every little thing they did but after a few years it is riding her nerves. She is pleasantly surprised to see Beca walk into the room with a coffee for the studio boss.

Elyse watches the smaller woman and can practically feel her nervousness from across the table. It is endearing in a way Elyse did not think she would like. She forgets that they are in a meeting room and that she is the Kommissar when Beca's beautiful eyes trap hers in a stare. The American girl's face is so open with emotion and her eyes shone in a way Elyse never noticed in anyone else's before. When Beca asks if she wants a drink she does not think to answer in English, " _I would like a water with lemon, please."_ Elyse is happy she did not when she sees cute confusion cross Beca's face.

" _Why are you speaking German to this girl?"_ Pieter, her best friend, asks in German. She gives him her look that means she does not plan on answering. He has seen that look often enough to accept it because of the company they keep now.

"Uh- so a water. For you?" The little woman asks the others and Elyse is happy that Beca knows that much German. _Really, it is the basics but how it makes me happy. I want to speak to her in my own tongue._ A smirk plays across Elyse's lips without her knowledge at the thought of messing with the brunette. She watches the woman leave quickly and the men resume their plan making but she can feel Pieter's eyes watching her. She knows he will pester her about her language slip up.

In all the years that Elyse and Pieter have traveled across countries Elyse has not spoken out of turn in her own native language. The exception would be talking to DSM members, their manager or family, or if a fellow traveler revealed they spoke German as well. It is a rule she keeps for herself so that she does not lose fluency in a language she has learned. _Sometimes there can be an exception to a rule._ Elyse thinks to herself before Beca is back. Elyse watches her movements closely. A plain glass of water is placed in front of her and Elyse cannot help but smirk at it.

 _It seems she does not know what a lemon is._

The rest of the meeting passes by in a daze of politics and business that Elyse never took any big interest in. Sure, she looked out for her team and made sure they got what was fair and deserved but it was the business part she despised. She would rather just sing and perform and travel; not worry about percentages, contracts, and networking. For Das Sound Machine, though, she is as present as she can be and knows what to bring up with her manager later. To her knowledge DSM has already signed and whatever act the managers are doing is just to get a feel for the others' business savvy. She really wants to roll her eyes when they finally just shake hands with a 'pleasure to be working with you' and they are dismissed.

As soon as they are directed to a lunch room area for a snack, Pieter rounds on her. "What was that?" She ignores him as she sorts through a fruit basket for something not terribly bruised or old. "Elyse."

She instantly glares at her second in command and takes a quick look around the small room to ensure no one had heard him. It is a bit silly to not want anyone to know your name when in a professional environment but it is what she has gotten use to. She has to be the Kommissar here. "Do not speak lightly here."

Pieter grabs a pear from the basket and asks before taking a large bite. "Do you know that little troll girl?"

She gives him a look saying she is not amused before selecting the best looking apple. "Of course not. I simply made her acquaintance while I was outside."

He swallowed before responding. "It must have been a great introduction. You broke your rule." He smiled smugly then and Elyse knew there was nothing she could say to justify her actions.

"There are exceptions to rules."

Pieter laughs at that. "Do not let the team hear that. The rigid Kommissar will lose her image if they see her bending on the rules." Elyse rolls her eyes at Pieter and his over exaggeration. DSM knows Elyse personally when they have down time but also know she can be quick with the whip when in Kommissar mode. It is something they have gotten use to as well. Her Kommissar image is only important when actively handling business, practice, or performing. Outside of that they know how un-Kommissar the Kommissar is.

"They will not know because you will not say a word to them. There is nothing to say, really. Beca said she knew some German so I spoke a little German." Her tone was shoulder shrug worthy but Kommissar did not physically shrug her shoulders so she remained stiff.

Pieter's eyes lit up like he received tickets to a movie festival. "So, it is Beca now?"

Elyse mentally cringed at her slip up. This was all fodder to her friend's prying and active imagination. "Pieter." She said as sternly as possible to stem his racing thoughts on the matter. He quieted but the look in his eyes told Elyse that he would not drop it for long.

After a while Pieter became bored with the studio and wanted to leave. Elyse agreed but sent him on a little errand to give her time. She really should not be going to find the American girl but the decision was made when she found some sliced lemons in the break room fridge.

After a little snooping and wandering around, Elyse saw the small form of the brunette sitting at a desk with big headphones on. She seemed engrossed with her laptop but that did not deter the Kommissar. She placed a glass of water down beside the girl and leaned casually against the table exhibiting as much confidence as possible. For a moment Elyse was able to just look at Beca's face without her catching onto her presence. She could not describe exactly what it is about her but Elyse knew she was beautiful. The little American was absorbed in her laptop and there was a cute serious look on her face that slightly scrunched her eyebrows.

" _Your thinking face is adorable._ " Elyse did not filter her words but spoke in German regardless so no one could tell what she said. Beca caught on that Elyse was there and removed her headphones.

"I'm sorry. What?" There was that cute, confused look. _I never described someone as cute so much before._

Elyse shook her thoughts away and smirked at Beca. "Nothing, little one." The nickname just rolled off her tongue again. She gestured to the glass of water she placed on the table. " _Zitrone_." Elyse was not sure why she really wanted to tease the brunette but it was already pleasing her. She wanted Beca to know more German because what little she did hear come from Beca got her heart racing.

"Lemon?" Elyse nodded and just waited for Beca to get it. It took a little while. "Seriously? You asked for lemon in your water earlier?"

 _She is a smart one,_ the thought brought a smile to Elyse's lips. " _Ja_."

Beca seemed confused as how to respond and it amused Elyse greatly. "I told you I don't know that much German. And you still didn't tell me your name. It can't be Kommissar, whatever that means, it's not a name."

Elyse's ego just grew almost twice its size but she refused to let that puff her chest in front of Beca. "So you have done some research I see." The thought of Beca being even remotely interested in her was a huge confidence boost.

Beca's gorgeous eyes turned away from Elyse then. "DSM are clients of the label." Beca's forced flat response did not deter her.

"You looked up my name specifically. You are a rather curious little one." Else teased, it was just too fun.

"My name is Beca and I'm not that little." The little brunette responded seriously. "And it's rude to not introduce yourself to someone."

She knew that was true but Elyse was torn between remaining professional and allowing Beca to say her name. She really wanted to hear that but Beca worked in the same place as her. It was much too professional a setting. The way she seemed to pout about it raised a chuckle from Elyse, however, and she thought of a new way to tease Beca.

"You got me there so if it will ease your mind I will introduce myself." Elyse moved to invade Beca's personal space and offered her hand. She waited until a delicate hand was placed in her own before speaking. "You may call me Kommissar."

That seemed to annoy Beca and it made Elyse have to stifle a full smile. "That's not your name though. That's a- that's- well, I don't know but it's not a name."

"You are right. It is my title in DSM." She actually shrugged at that and it made her feel completely uncomfortable for a second. The Kommissar does not shrug. In this moment she was Elyse. She had to change the subject from herself so she turned her attention to Beca's laptop. "What are you working on, little one?"

"It's nothing. Just something I'm making for my friends." Elyse should not like the way Beca was so close to her and laying her hands on the laptop in her own hands. Beca was so close and her scent was something sweet and intoxicating. Elyse saw the familiar setup of a sound mixing program running.

"I would like to hear it." She was curious about what kind of music the little one mixed and if she was any good. She can sing, Elyse knew that, but she hoped she had more in common with the little brunette.

"It's not done. I was just messing around." Beca's almost weak protest caught Elyse's attention. She turned to look into Beca's eyes which did not help her concentration at all.

"I would still like to hear it." She responded distractedly, trying to tear her gaze away while still curiously looking on. Very slowly Beca removed her headphones and handed it over to Elyse. They were too small on her head so she had to adjust it which made her smile. She was excitedly waiting to hear what Beca was working on but she felt a headphone cup moved from her ear.

"This is really rough. I'm still planning where the voices will come in and how the songs will continue to mix" Elyse tried to smile at how adorable Beca was being, mumbling on nervously. Elyse did not know why she would be nervous but she wanted Beca to feel at ease around her.

She smiled reassuringly at her. " _It's okay,_ Beca." It eased her enough to play the song from the beginning. A steady thrumming beat met Elyse's ears and knew it was an electro rock feel. She saw from the corner of her eye Beca's hand moving to interrupt the song and she instantly moved to stop her. The feel of Beca's hand under hers drove her body into a hyper aware state but forced herself not to move or break her concentration on the music. It was a struggle. She immersed herself in the music, letting her mind catch each kick, snare, and vocal change over. Suddenly the notes of Michael Jackson's Thriller came through and it surprised Elyse in a good way. The next song was slowed down a lot to match and the key change did not mesh well with the beginning of the song but Elyse wondered if it was all done on purpose. She did not know Beca's mixing style so she was unsure to voice her thoughts.

When the music ended abruptly Elyse still sat thinking over the mix collectively. It had serious potential and she really wanted to hear how it would sound finished. She removed the headphones from her ears and returned her attention to Beca. "Not bad, little one, though I may have a suggestion or two."

"I told you it's a rough outline." Elyse could hear the defensiveness in her tone and knew it was already a sensitive subject for the brunette.

"I did not mean to offend, however, if you would not like to hear my thoughts; that is fine." She said placating and leaned back against the table. Elyse waited for Beca to respond but she seemed to be grumpy about something. Elyse was unsure about what exactly; she did not say anything bad. She was actually impressed with Beca's skills and could tell she had a good ear for hearing a matching melody in songs that did not seem to mix. She really wanted to hear more of the little one's mixes but did not think that would be accepted from her new acquaintance. Her gaze upon Beca must of gotten on her nerves because eventually Beca snapped at her.

"It is a really good start to a song. I would like to hear it when it is done." Elyse smirked and could not help but be happy she got under the girl's skin in some way. As she made her exit she just had to make one more departing shot. "If your ego can handle it, of course." Elyse smirked widely and hoped that line would plague Beca's thoughts for the rest of the day. At least in that way, she would be on Beca's mind.

The plan may have backfired a little because for the past week Beca had been plaguing Elyse's mind. Every time Elyse laid her eyes on the little brunette she could not help but smile and want to go up to her and tease her. DSM just signed over to the studio and they became busier than Elyse thought they would and she encountered more barriers and headaches than when she worked on their previous albums. Her schedule caused her to only see Beca in passing and never making contact.

It was another long day when Elyse finally had a chance to speak to the young brunette. Elyse had just come from an impromptu meeting with DSM about any song ideas they may have for the album. She knew music evolved and changed but it was a hassle to solidify a choice with so many members and she valued each one's input. It was becoming a headache trying to keep the manager and producers off her back about the album set list. Eventually, they would choose for her and she did not want that at all.

Elyse had wondered by Beca's desk and finally saw her there on her own. Immediately she noticed how far off the woman was with her thoughts. Her gaze was unfocused and her eyebrows scrunched slightly. If Elyse was not in the studio with other people that could she would smile at the brunette's adorable appearance. She quickly approached the brunette. "Venting with your thoughts still make you look crazy, little one."

Beca jumped in her seat and Elyse heard a surprised squeak come from her lips. She smirked at the thought of her little mouse making a mousy noise.

"I'm just thinking." Beca answered quickly, a little gruffly.

"What about? It looks like it is causing you pain to think on it." Elyse teased the brunette.

"Did you just insult me?" Beca snapped back at her and for a moment Elyse wondered if the little woman was having a bad day. She did not want to make it worse for her but she only knew to tease the woman. She tried to shrug off the woman's accusation. She was surprised she actually shrugged too. "That's not a no."

Elyse moved closer to Beca and tried to progress the conversation along. She had been looking forward to this for a long while. "No, it is not. What were you thinking on?" She smiled down at the woman and tried to appear aloof and genuine.

"Aren't you supposed to be recording an album right now?" Elyse did not expect that question or the change of topic. It was the last thing she wanted to think on in the moment.

"We are in the long process of it, yes." Elyse gritted out a response. Surprisingly, she really let out her thoughts about working at the studio on this particular album. She did not mean to show her frustrations, she was more professional than that, but she did want to really talk with the brunette.

Beca hummed quietly in thought. "I wouldn't know what that's like but it sounds tiring."

" _Yes, it is_. DSM has fifteen members and I try to include everyone's ideas but that gets very...trying." Elyse slightly vents to her. Beca's response is rather quick and her suggestion to mix all the songs together in a medley surprise Elyse. She did not think about that at all. Beca's title suggestions are silly but she thinks beyond that for a few moments. It would really fit well with what DSM is trying out right now. Their usual stuff does not sound anything like a big medley. It would be different and she would love to try something different. Getting it by the manager though would be a challenge. The Kommissar can handle a challenge, though. "That is actually a good idea, little one, _thanks_."

"Seriously?"

The disbelief in the brunette's tone confused Elyse. " _Yes_. Why do you seem surprised by my words?" Beca shakes her head in an adorable way and mumbles something about her being the Kommissar and not accepting outside help. Elyse has to give her a little credit for picking up on that. "Usually that would be the case but this particular issue has worn me down. A group of fifteen will do that to you." Elyse allows a small smile through.

"I believe you. I only deal with seven girls but trying to get them to focus sometimes..." She trails off in thought for a moment but Elyse catches on to what she is alluding to. It seems the little one has her own group as well. It makes Elyse smile wider because of the similarity between them.

"Ah, so you are in a group. Tell me about it." Elyse was only slightly surprised that the topic engaged Beca the way it does. There's a lightness in her eyes when she is talking about her group and what she does. It makes her more curious about the kleine Maus so she asks another question about their performances. Elyse watches, captivated by the way Beca talks with her hands subconsciously, and listens intently to her describe it all quickly. Apparently, the little American has a full schedule of a capella responsibilities and working at the studio.

 _I wonder if there is a certain person taking up her time as well._ _I hope not._ She tries to keep her focus on the conversation about a capella duties and the talk only stalls for a few long moments. Internally, Elyse is building her courage. She does not want to go another week without talking to the mouse again. The fact that Beca does the arrangements for her group has caught her interest and she decides to just suck it up and go for broke.

"Since you do the music for your group, I must ask you to assist me in the arrangements for a project of mine." _Calm yourself, Elyse. Don't look too eager._ _Did that come out too forceful?_

"Wait, what? A project like a song?"

"That is what music is in our field, is it not?" _Did I say that too harshly?_ "The project is the idea you came up with so I am sure you can handle it." She stated a little more softly. Elyse was internally panicking that the brunette was just going around in circles because she wanted to say no. Elyse assured her a little more in a way she knew would get the brunette's attention. "You will help me. I assume you are good enough but seeing as how I have not witnessed your skills I am not certain." She says as nonchalantly as possible. _What do I say if she says no? Should I goad her more? Why is she squinting at me?_

"The Bellas have a gig on Halloween on campus. If you come you'll see exactly how good I am."

Elyse's brain stopped functioning once she understood that last sentence. Granted, her mind was firmly placed in the gutter, but she tried not to think about exactly how good the Maus could be. She quickly gained her functions when she noticed Beca had a smug look on her face. _God, I want to wipe that smile off her face._ She leaned closer to the brunette, unable to keep her hungry gaze to herself. "Well, how could I refuse coming to witness that?" Her voice dropped low on purpose. She didn't miss the way Beca moved to cover up the effect her voice had on the smaller woman.

Beca moved away to reach for paper and pen, then leaned away in her seat, creating a dissappointing distance between them. Elyse plucked the small square of paper from Beca's hand without losing her gaze on those captivating eyes. She was going to see her more and that thrilled Elyse greatly. She moved to do the same as Beca did with the paper. Any plans DSM or their manager had was thrown out the window at the possibility of seeing the Bella sooner.

"Well, Bella Nina, I will see you there. And see you tomorrow for the project arrangements. I am curious to see how you handle all of DSM." Her own parting words echoed in her mind as she wound her way back through the studio halls. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

After finishing up at the studio with more business talk that got nowhere, Elyse wandered the rooms of DSM's rented two story house. It was fairly large with plenty of rooms for their members to share. Only herself had her own room because she was the leader. Sometimes it felt like that is where the advantages stopped. Members had tried starting conversations with her but her mind was still on a small brunette and her idea. It was only when Pieter forced her to sit on the large couch in the living room that Elyse knew she needed to share the plan. DSM gathered around on various surfaces, understanding that it was group talk time.

" _I believe I have a solution that would work for everyone. A combination of all our selected songs in one arrangement. A medley of DSM's favorites_."

Everyone's interests were caught before Elyse finished speaking. They had never done such a large arrangement before. Pieter spoke up as the group chattered amongst themselves. " _This is certainly different for DSM, Elyse, what will Fran think?"_

Elyse frowned at the mention of their manager. She knew talking him into it would be like pulling teeth but she was determined to get the project going. "I will handle him. What do you all think?" She addressed the group. Her response was an excited yes all around and instant talk about what songs to choose.

" _I choose anything by Rammstein!_ " Hilda exclaimed, she was one of the youngest but most enthusiastic of the group. Elyse stoically looked at her.

" _That is much too different from our current style of music, Hil. Think about poor Fitz."_ The blonde pointed to the short haired blonde man leaning his back against the couch. The group's beatboxer looked offending by being called out on his skills.

" _Do not worry about me, Kommissar. I got this._ " The man gloated smugly. Elyse shook her head teasingly at him.

" _I am not sure. Your beats have not been as strong as they use to be."_ There was a resounding "Oooh" throughout the room as eyes darting from the man to their leader. Fitz raised his eyebrows at the woman in disbelief.

He growled in his beatboxer voice. " _You...you hate...you hate me?"_ _Oh no, there he goes._ His bass voice growls low as he brings in the song's thumping beat before growling out the lyrics again. " _You. You hate. You hate me."_

Pieter starts bouncing to the silent beat like a hyper child and Elyse already knows that everyone else is going to join in. Pieter starts the thumping techno sound but harmonizes it quickly when a few others start up. Hilda joins in happily and soon the sounds of Rammstein's Du Hast is bellowing throughout the living room. Elyse smiles amusedly at them all, only half caring that some are not quite in sync, since she is not the Kommissar right now. Elyse busted out laughing when some of the guys stood up and started rocking their upper bodies to the beat, pretending to strum guitars.

She let them enjoy the song a little longer but held both of her arms up to get their attention after a minute. On the top of the beat she dropped her arms and the living room suddenly became quiet. " _I am sorry I do not know that song._ " The group laughed at her joking. " _Alright, I understand that you all agree to the medley idea so I want each one of you to think of a song you would like to add. An appropriate song. Something DSM would sing. We will have an official meeting tomorrow to discuss arrangements."_

Conversations started up again, everyone running ideas by Pieter and Elyse for another half hour. Eventually they got pulled away to do various things to pass the time. A large group stayed in the living room watching a surprisingly addicting show called Archer. Some went upstairs to their own rooms, Elyse could hear an acoustic guitar strumming in the kitchen, Pieter sat next to her quietly.

" _You know what Fran will say about this, Lys. What put it into your head?_ "

She thought on how to answer that for a moment. Pieter was her best friend and she talked with him about everything so why stop now? She did not want him to talk about the American girl in a teasing way. Already the little vixen had wormed her way into her mind and it had not even been a fortnight since they met. She was getting attached and she knew Pieter would tease in a way that Elyse would secretly like because it gave her a chance to voice her thoughts. It was better to keep those thoughts away though.

" _Maybe Das Sound Machine needs to shake things up a little. Try something new."_ Pieter eyed her profile and she knew his mind was running, trying to figure out what she really meant by that. " _I think it will be fun._ "

He hummed distractedly in agreement like his mind was elsewhere. Elyse patted his leg and stood to exit the living room. Pieter called after her before she could escape. " _Who is helping with the arrangements?"_ Elyse should have known he would ask, they have had two people assist them on songs since signing.

"Beca." She breathed out quickly before darting for the stairs. She could have sworn Pieter's voice echoed throughout the first floor.

" _What?!"_

* * *

 **I knew I was going to write from Elyse's POV and had so many ideas for her reactions to interacting with Beca and I get to throw in some back story. More of that is coming but the next chapter will pick up where chapter 9 left off. How do you feel about Elyse and the rest of DSM?**


	11. Beca Acts Normal

**Didn't See You Coming chapter...did not see this coming, huh? Sorry about the delay. Continues from Chapter9 Beca's perspective.**

11\. Beca Acts Normal

"I'm gonna take you out to dinner. My treat." Beca said firmly. Elyse's somewhat surprised face faded into a dazzling smile right before Beca's eyes.

"I would love that, Maus, but I asked you out first." She smirked and Beca eyed her down.

"Technically, you didn't ask a question. And neither did I but it's _your_ birthday so it's _my_ treat. Deal." Both hands cupped Elyse's face and Beca leaned down quickly to capture any response the blonde would make. It succeeded in quieting Elyse for a good minute. After Beca felt her point was sufficiently made, and maybe she forgot about it for a few good seconds there, she pulled away to see a dazed looking Elyse. "Now. Can I walk you home?"

"No, it is much too far, Maus. I will call Pieter. Hopefully he has behaved himself with those Americans. I told him to this time."

Beca led Elyse downstairs locked at the hands. "What did you do for your birthday? No DSM stuff, I know, because you don't look like a scary night club owner."

Elyse chuckled. "I do not think that is the look I am going for. Pieter forced us to have a day off. We got tickets to a show and had dinner. I talked with my family back home for a few hours. It was wonderful to speak with them." Beca smiled at Elyse bright face. "I am glad you text me for more than one reason. I shudder to think what Pieter had planned for me tonight." Elyse rolled her eyes while she sent a quick text to that very man to pick her up at the Bellas'. Again.

Beca smiled knowingly. "I'm glad you came. I was nervous you wouldn't for a bit there."

"You say my name and I'll be there." Elyse smiled at her through her teasing words that still sounded a little true. It made Beca blush a little bit which she found completely embarrassing. She was suppose to be this moody, distant grump but a few simple words from the blonde had her blushing? She was not going to let that happen so easily.

Beca got as close as she could to the blonde's ear and spoke as seductively as possible. "So if I call out your name you'll come? Elyse." Beca could practically feel the shiver run down the blonde's neck. She was so close she could hear the groan emanating from a long throat.

"You are not playing fair." Elyse's breathy chastising skirted against Beca's crown. The blonde's long arms wrapped around Beca for a very warm hug. "You are very feisty when I have to leave."

Beca smiled smugly at her reaction and hoped she could do that again to the German woman. She hugged Elyse back. "I'll see you at the studio soon. And we have that date too." Beca felt a little strange since she was saying those words to a woman but because it was Elyse she was excited for it to happen.

"I can not wait, meine kleine Maus."

"Ich auch, Katze." Beca shook lightly from Elyse's chuckling. The blonde pulled away to look at Beca.

"I love it when you surprise me with your little German words, Maus."

Beca pushed her away in mock offense. "Shut up." Elyse's phone beeped and she looked at it quickly. Beca knew before she said anything.

"Pieter is here." Beca was not surprised to find the blonde in her personal space again. They met for a chaste kiss and shared smiles. "Gute Nacht, Beca."

"Good night, Elyse. Text me when you get home." Elyse slid out the door with a smile and wave. Beca watched her glide her way towards the van in those sinfully long legs. For a split second Beca wanted to rush after her and climb that woman like a tree. Beca shook off that thought quickly as she heard the van honk and pull away.

As soon as the van disappeared down the street Beca heard the loud group of Bellas approaching the house. They were animatedly talking about the shenanigans Beca apparently missed out on but was not really curious to find out. Her interest lie more in the fact that Chloe practically stormed up the walkway, past her and into the house. It was not her usual bubbly, drunk behavior so Beca knew something happened. When she noticed Stacie at the rear of the group, not engaged in conversation, she knew just who to talk to about it.

Beca brushed off the boisterous Bellas so they proceeded inside. She snagged Stacie's arm and practically dragged her upstairs to her room despite the protesting from the tall, stronger woman. "Why is Chloe in a mood?" She rounded on the woman in her room after shutting the door.

"What are you talking about?"

Beca narrowed her eyes. "Seriously."

"Seriously, Becs, I don't know what you mean. How'd it go with German Goddess?" She wiggled her eyebrows but Beca was not being swayed. Stacie huffed. " _If_ there was anything happening, I can't say nor should you bother sequestering me."

Beca frowned. "Sequester?" She questioned the odd choice of words.

"It means to isolate some- nevermind! What happened with the leggy blonde? She looked like she was ready to pounce on you. I tried keeping the Bellas out a little longer but everyone was getting tired. So, was it a quickie?"

Beca refused to let her face get any hotter so she stood to her full five foot three height. "No, we didn't do anything. Besides like a lot of kissing and..maybe I ended up on her lap." Beca mumbled off.

Stacie looked shocked but also a little proud. "Wow B, you move pretty fast. I didn't think you had it in you. Then again if that woman was looking at me with those eyes I would- ow!" Stacie held her arm away from Beca where she was slapped.

"Shut up, dude."

"Touchy already, geeze, I was just making commentary. Well, I can see you don't need my assistance in that area… Although if you would like me to lend a hand next time you guys are together I could def- ow! Okay stop with the little fists." Stacie stepped away from the aggressively handsy brunette.

"Stop joking. I don't need help with...that." Beca grumbled.

"Aw, you can't even say the word sex, can you?" Stacie teased.

"Of course I can." Beca glared. She was met with a pointed look until Beca finally grumbled a few little curses towards her friend. "Sex!" She cried into the room.

"Oh, I'll come back later." Beca whipped around to see Fat Amy backing out of the freshly opened doorway mumbling, "Nothing to see, buncha vagitarians."

Beca and Stacie eyed each other briefly before laughing at the weird situation. "I'm glad you finally figured out you like the woman. If I had to deal with you staring at your phone, being completely bitchy, for another day I was gonna hit my head against a wall."

Beca grumbled, "I wasn't like that." She went to sit at her bed and Stacie followed to sit beside her. Beca leaned on her hands placed behind her and suddenly remembered just what made the duvet crumpled. She groaned at the memory of a soft heat and smooth skin. "God, she's in my head."

Beca did not see the smirk on Stacie's face. "I can see that clearly."

"Dude, what do I do though? Like, we have a date, I have a date. With a woman! With a...her! How am I supposed to get through that? How do I function for a whole day with her just...looking at me like…" Beca trailed off and Stacie was quick to jump in.

"B, you've spent lots of time with her. This will be no different."

"Stace, it is completely different. Before I didn't want to kiss the breath out of her when I saw her." Stacie laughed at that and Beca looked away out of embarrassment. She had to stop blabbering.

"Beca Mitchell. I think you'll realize that that makes it all ten times better to be with her all day." Beca looked at Stacie, the woman held a mischievous smirk, and Beca chuckled lightly. Stacie dropped a hand on her thigh. "And if you're unsure of how to proceed with the physical stuff...give me a call and I'll come right over." Stacie busts out laughing when Beca pushes her away with a "fuck off."

"Thanks." Beca deadpans while hiding a small smile. She feels a little bit (a lot) out of her element now but she trusts Stacie's advice. She had not been led astray yet and Beca tries to set aside the negative thoughts in her head and listen to her friend. She is looking forward to spending more time with her Tall German Goddess. The thought brings a smile to her face which does not seem to leave for the rest of the night.

The work day at Residual Heat is surprisingly very uneventful. The only thing that really stood out was the fact that Beca was a nervous wreck since she thought rainbows would be shooting out of her ass and "GAY" would be plastered on her forehead for all to see. After a couple hours of it being a normal day at work she calmed herself down. She was not any different and there was no reason to be nervous that her blonde infatuation would be terribly obvious for her coworkers to see. Beca sat up straight when a thought crossed her mind. _Was it against the rules to date clients?_ She never bothered to find out before but Beca assumed this was a progressive music label that would not shun such fraternization. She would have to check the proverbial rulebook somewhere though, just in case.

"Hey, B?"

Beca almost jumped out of her seat at the voice that sounded behind her. She swiveled her chair around and tried to appear casual. "Oh, hey. Uh, Frank, what's up?"

The blonde haired, grunge type, man gave a slouched shrug and handed her a small card. "There's a small party for my 24th birthday. If you wanna come, the address is on there."

She turned the almost bare business card over and saw a scribbled address that she was sure she wouldn't be able to decipher. "Oh, yeah, I can try to but it's like a weekday." she stumbled out an excuse quickly, already knowing she would rather shave her head than go to that party herself.

"Yeah, totally, but if you'd like." He shrugged and sauntered away casually. Beca dropped the card and poked around on her computer for a bit before another voice distracted her.

"Beca."

She quickly whipped around again but this time a smile was already forming on her lips. "Hey, Ely-" She abruptly stopped when she noticed the blonde's rigid stance get even tighter. She swallowed. "Hello, Kommissar, what can I help you with?" She smiled tightly as her stomach clenched anxiously.

"I wanted an update on our project. Have you finished layering in the last song?"

"Uh almost, I was going to finish that last night but I - got - distracted." Beca felt her become a little embarrassed that she was having to explain this to her client. _Oh sorry, I didn't do my job I was busy kissing your lipstick off. How does that sound okay if anyone heard that?_

"I hope you understand that I take this album seriously and I would expect a high level of commitment from someone I hand picked for the project."

Beca tensed at Elyse's professional tone. _Did I do something wrong already?_ She nervously began to talk with her hands. "Oh, yeah, of course. I know and I am. Committed, that is, to this." She gestured between them both. "No, I mean to this, our project. Not this, us. Wait, that came out wrong."

Elyse took a deep breath and straightened her back. "Please stop bumbling. Just get it done." In a flash of dark clothes and a tight, blonde bun, Elyse had gone around the corner.

Beca sat immobilized for an unknown amount of time. Thoughts flashed across her brain in agony and despair. She was certain she ruined it all already somehow. She definitely proved she would be unable to act professionally at work. She was terrible at this and now Elyse knew it. Beca barely registered the chime of her phone. Chloe said she would text her about plans tonight but Beca had been trying to dodge it. Up until a few minutes ago she had plans with a certain German but now she wasn't so sure. Slowly, and dejectedly, she reached for her phone to tell Chloe she would join them for whatever it was. A chill went through her when she saw it was from Elyse. _Okay, suck it up, you're an adult. You can read Elyse's text breaking up with you._

Once opened her mind refused to register the words on the screen for a moment.

 **E: Kleine Maus, you do not know how badly I wanted to kiss you just now.**

Beca sat and stared at her phone for another unknown amount of time. _I did not expect that. What kind of mixed signals is she sending?_ She did not know how to respond.

 **B: Really? Cause you ran out of here real fast.**

Beca hit send pointedly. The woman is going to have to explain herself before there is any kissing. A response came soon after.

 **E: Kommissar had to get away from you. It would not look very professional if I pushed you up against your desk.**

Beca's eyed flitted to the edge of her metallic gray desk and felt excitement course through her for a second. She cleared her thoughts as best she could and returned her attention to her phone. She should not let it show how much that sentence affected her.

 **B: Referring to yourself in third person makes you seem crazy. I think you need a little couch session time.**

Beca felt very proud of her response. It was as if she was not imagining finding the German blonde and a deserted closet to sneak to for half an hour. Beca shook those thoughts off. They were still so foreign to have for a woman. Before she had time to compare between Elyse and Jesse her phone chimed.

 **E: If you are suggesting couch time with you then I will definitely agree to it.**

Beca groaned out in frustration as she plopped her phone on her desk. If that woman was just going to make innuendos all day she should not even pretend to be the Kommissar at work. Another moment to collect herself she sends one more message.

 **B: Elyse, I'm not going to get any work done if you keep saying stuff like that. My client, the Kommissar, is riding me about finishing today.**

Only a beat passes before she realizes what she wrote. She quickly grabs her phone again.

 **B: Don't respond to that. Please.**

Beca can only imagine the smug look Elyse is wearing on the other side of that phone line. She releases a deep sigh and drags herself back to focusing on the medley project. The arrangements are almost done and Beca is loving the way it sounds from this so imagining Das Sound Machine vocalizing it is seriously getting her excited to record. She was unsure if she could assume she would be the head producer on the project since she helped with the arrangements. Should she not do it because she was seeing the band's leader romantically? Was there a moral high ground she should be atop? Beca would have to talk it over with Elyse before going to her boss about it.

Hours later Beca texted Elyse that she was leaving the studio for the day. The arrangement was finished, dropped off, and ready to record in two days time when they had a room available. Elyse texted her back immediately that she was waiting outside. Beca grinned and walked out of the studio to see Elyse's rental car parked on the curb nearby. She strides over to it and slips inside quickly.

Beca is immediately pulled by her coat's shoulder towards the driver and kissed soundly. It takes her a moment to gain herself before kissing back. They pull away with content smiles. "Hi Elyse."

"Mmm hallo, kleine Maus. Ich liebe kusste Du." Beca smiles knowingly.

"Ich liebe es auch." Elyse happily smiles at Beca before pecking her on the lips once more and releasing her.

"No more being adorable. Are you sure you don't want to go back to your Bella house?" Elyse asks as she pulls out onto the somewhat busy street.

Beca shakes her head. "No, the show starts at 8 so that doesn't leave too much time to grab dinner and head over." Beca had let Elyse know earlier about their plans tonight when she finally decided what she wanted to do. She was not much of a social butterfly but she found a low-key bar that played great local talent and touring bands. There was an Italian place that was blocks away from it near downtown that was great. She thanked her dad immensely for taking her there on her birthday one year. It paid to know a classy place to go. It wasn't too fancy so her professional attire would do just fine as well.

They chatted aimlessly about their day all the way to the restaurant and ate. They talked to the bar and enjoyed huddling together and listening to the local bands. They danced very little but enjoyed the time spent close to each other just to hear the other over the music. It was on the way home that things staggered a bit. Beca did not want her fun night to end and it was only just past eleven. Beca watched street light's glowing orbs flash by her window rhythmically and relaxed in the moment. "I don't want to go home."

A few moments passed before Elyse's equally quiet voice was heard. "Ich auch."

Beca swivelled her head on the seat rest to look at Elyse in the darkness and glowing dash lights of the car. "Take me home with you?"

Elyse quickly eyed her questioningly. Her gaze flickered between Beca and the road before a small smile graced her lips. "As you wish, meine Maus."

Beca smirked at how Elyse's mood lifted. "No funny business, woman."

Elyse chuckled and shook her head in response and they continued on their way to DSM's rented house. It reminded Beca of the Bella house but more respectable looking since there were no sorority girls yelling out the window or frat boy neighbors. The house was a two story cottage sized monstrosity that shone beautifully in the night. Elyse led Beca up the walkway and onto the covered porch but stopped her before they went inside.

"I know we spoke of it over dinner but I just want to say again about the Kommissar and DSM situation. It is a persona and I will be different inside. So will the rest of the members."

Beca gently touched a pale arm in reassurance. "I know, Elyse. Don't worry I won't tell anyone how you guys are probably all really sweet." They shared teasing smiles before Elyse unlocked the front door and let Beca walk in first.

Once inside the slightly narrow foyer, Beca saw the staircase was close by on their right and there were two doors on the left. Beca could see straight ahead into an open living room where a few bodies were lounging around on couches and armchairs. The walls were a pale blue with white trim, decorated homely, but she could tell it was lived in by the random items strewn about. A couple sandals and shoes left near the door. Keys, cords, and bags were on top of and surrounding a small standing table near the door. Elyse shook her head when she saw the items after she closed the door. When there was an audible click, heads turned to peer at them over the couch, then a chorus of welcome and cheers drowned out whatever was playing on the television.

Beca could see Elyse physically take a deep breath before she gently guided her forward by the small of her back. Beca paced forward in what she hoped was not a nervous manner until her view was obstructed by a tall figure in gray sweats and a light pink tank.

"Elyse, how was… ah! Little troll! What are you doing here?" Pieter spoke in his normal boisterous voice. He looked at Elyse questioningly but still had a small smile on his lips for the pair. The rest of the team were fully turned towards the new couple in the living room area feeling quite captivated and curious.

"We decided to end our evening here, Pieter. How is everything?" Elyse asked politely.

The man just smirked at her. "Gut. We only just about burned down the house three times and set up an opium den in Bell's bunk." The team laughed at his words as a few happily agreed. Elyse just scoffed at the man and offered a disappointing glare at her team. "Lighten up, Lyse, we know how to be adults left alone for a few hours. SO, how was your date?" The man smirked wickedly at the pair.

Beca flushed slightly as all eyes turned to her. She could hear Elsye clear her throat somewhat nervously as well. "It was lovely. Excuse us." The hand was back to Beca's back as she was led to her left through an open doorway into a large kitchen area. It was long with shiny appliances and light cabinets. A long island ran down the middle with several tall stools lining it. "Drink?"

Beca stepped up to the island and smoothed her hands across the cool top. "Yeah, a soda would be great. If you got it. A water is also good too." Beca stammered. Elyse smiled at her from the fridge and pulled out two cans of Cola in one hand and a can of orange soda with the other.

"Relax. Make yourself at home here, Beca." Elyse offered softly as she placed the cans down on the island by her.

"Oooh, she's inviting her to live here!" A voice from the living room on the other side of the wall shouted. Elyse tried to hide her amused smile while shaking her head while Beca smiled, embarrassed.

"It's so soon though!" Someone else added quickly. A full smile broke out from Elyse as she faced the open doorway.

"Shut it! All of you!" Beca saw her intimidating composer was nowhere to be seen through the smile still plastered on the blonde's face. Beca chuckled at the team's teasing and watched as Elyse pulled two tall glasses from a drying rack by the sink on the other side of the island. "I apologize now and in advance for them." Elyse nodded in the general direction behind Beca.

"No, I get it. I have years experience with the Bellas. I fully get it." Beca laughed lightly as she watched Elyse pour half a glass with orange soda and, shockingly, filled the rest with Cola. Beca eyed the mixed drink like she witnessed a new species being born. "What are you doing?"

Elyse smirked at Beca like she expected such a reaction. "Making Spezi. It's common in Germany so don't look so disgusted."

"I'm not disgusted just...curious."

The new drink was pushed towards Beca, bubbles fizzing up to the top, the two colors of the drink mixing into something questionable. "Try it."

Beca eyed it for another moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Why not? I've seen Amy make more shady drinks before." She took a generous gulp and swallowed it back. It was sweet with tangy orange but the dark Cola flavored twisted into it. It wasn't the best thing she has had to drink and her face probably showed it.

Elyse laughed lightly before taking the glass back and filling the second with just Cola. "Not exactly in your tastes, yes?"

Beca smacked her lips a couple times. "No, not really but it's not totally disgusting." The comment made Elyse laugh more.

"How can you say such things, troll?" Pieter strided into the kitchen to the other side by Elyse. He grabbed the mixed drink, while swatting Elyse's hands away to take it back, and took almost half the glass in one gulp. "Delicious."

"Arsche, get your own." Elyse admonished the man with the shit eating grin on his face while she slapped his arm.

"Danke, Schnuckel." Pieter leaned in to place a sloppy kiss to the top of blonde hair. Elyse pushed the man away.

"You are not welcome."

Suddenly Pieter placed his elbows on the island facing Beca. "So, little one, how was your time with our fearless leader?"

Beca had taken a sip of her drink so she slowly lowered it back to the countertop to give herself time to compose herself. "It was...good." Pieter did not look impressed with her response.

"Let me rephrase." He said with a serious tone. "How was your date with the woman that is practically my sister?"

 _Oh._ Beca understood where he was going with this. She thought she wouldn't get _the talk_ since Elyse didn't have folks in America but she overlooked Pieter. Elyse tried to admonish him again but Beca stopped her. She had to do this, right?

Her gaze was boring into her dark drink firmly grasped in her hands but she started anyway. "I meant it was...great. Like, the best…" She looked up into two sets of unwavering stares and almost lost her nerve until she focused on those light blue ones. "The best night out I've had in a very long time. I had an amazing time out which is saying something because I usually like to stay in." She chuckled at herself and looked back to her hands briefly. "Weird, I know, for someone who is into producing music. Like, I gotta be out there on the scene and mingle with people but I don't really-"

Beca cut herself off when she realized she was going off track. She cleared her throat and focused her sights back on Pieter. "I had an amazing time with Elyse, Pieter, thank you for asking." She deadpanned. _Goddammit, why couldn't I have started with that!_

Pieter laughed shortly at Beca. "What an interesting little mouse you are. You sure can pick them, Lyse." Pieter pats the blonde's shoulder while walking out through the dining area connected to the kitchen. Elyse grumbled at the man's retreating form just as his head pop back into view. "Oh and you should introduce the mouse properly. Do you not think so?"

Elyse waved the grinning man away then ran a hand through her loose hair. She had let it down when they had reached their bar venue and Beca loved watching it sway with movement. She looked away from the cascading blonde hair back to her hands holding her drink. Quick thoughts plagued Beca's mind about what she just revealed.

"I had a wonderful time tonight as well. Just so you know." Beca looked up to see Elyse smiling at her somewhat sheepishly. It was as adorable as it was new to see from the German woman. Beca's smile widened and nodded her head silently in agreement. Her thoughts were clearing in a haze which was good for her nerves but not so good for actually holding a conversation. "I think now is as good a time as any to introduce you to my team. Personally, I mean."

Beca was hesitant to agree. "Yeah, it was such fun the first time." She remarked sarcastically.

Elyse slid around the island to stand next to Beca. "Not to worry. I have a rule about speaking English when we are amongst others. The last time, I am afraid, they were behaving unprofessionally."

Beca thought on what Elyse shared with her for a quick moment before she slowly began to shake her head. "No,I don't want to keep you guys from speaking your own language. Besides, how am I supposed to learn more?"

Her answer was a bright smile and chaste kiss to the lips. "You are wonderful, Maus." A gentle hand under her chin brought their lips back together for a longer and sweeter kiss. "This is a rule I put in place before I met you so they most likely will speak English. Do not worry over it, Maus. Knowing them as I do, they will gradually switch over more and more."

As it turned out, Elyse knew her team. They teased and joked, partly in German, but realized it was funnier for Beca to understand what they were saying. Beca held her own against the onslaught of good natured teasing from the team but eventually they got bored with that and continued to watch their show. Beca tried to focus on what she was watching but her mind continued to wander back to her date; both their events that evening and the woman sat beside her on the couch.

It was Elyse that slid in close to Beca to cuddle her close. A few light remarks about how adorable they looked had the pair putting a little more distance between them. Eventually, their hands find their way to each other to gently rest between them on the couch. Beca looked around the living room crawling with DSM members chatting, watching TV, and joking amongst themselves. It felt like the Bella house with more guys. She felt a little more comfortable there the longer she sat with her hand in Elyse's.

 **#DSYC#**

 _ **Again, sorry for the delay. Life sucks like that. I will progress with this story. I made myself finish the last scene just to get something out to you guys. ...now since I've seen PP3 I'm trying to figure out how to connect the story I'm creating with that one. If you guys don't mind the TIME it takes me to write I would like to do a sequel to DSYC that connects PP2 to PP3. Ughh, the movie was just so disappointing from a storytelling perspective. I can't even. Anyway, more will come. Eventually. *apologetic & sheepish shrug***_


End file.
